Recuerdo, Haberte amado
by Amelyst
Summary: Un amor ha renacido despues de tantos años... El destino de ella está escrito y el de él aún es incierto, dependerá de las desiciones de cada uno de ellos, a su partida, ¿Será ella capáz de detenerlo? ¿podrán ser felices ante la negativa de su hermano? UA
1. Primer Día

Bien el primer capitulo ya arreglado, espero que les guste!!! quiero saber su opinión!!! y bueno como ya tengo sueño solo lo subo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las gotas de lluvia caen ruidosamente, sus pasos suenan a su compás, atravesó la calle y entró a la estación de trenes, su cabello, su ropa, todo su cuerpo se encuentra húmedo gracias a la lluvia, no importa, sigue corriendo sin parar, el reloj marca las 22:58 horas, el tren sale a las 23:00, en el altavoz se escucha la voz de la chica anunciando la salida del tren, corre más rápido, no importa atropellar a un par de personas con tal de alcanzar ese tren...

Desde muy temprano, él arregló su maleta, dirigiéndose hacia la estación del tren que se encargaría de llevarlo a otro destino, lo que él quería era huir…

Ella debe llegar, debe lograrlo, no importa el precio, ese tren no debe partir llevándose lo más valioso de su vida, aquello por lo cual su existencia tiene sentido, aquello por lo cual su vida ha cambiado...

Él subió al tren, y dirigió una última mirada a la que sería su última vista de su ciudad, Tokio.

A lo lejos, ella divisó el tren, en ese instante las puertas se cierran, entre las personas logró divisar su cabello naranja, aún tiene una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, pidió al cielo que él voltease, que la vea, que una vez más sus ojos ámbar se posen en ella...

De pronto... un milagro, como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas, su mirada profunda la encuentra entre la multitud, él la vio... Él sintió el enorme deseo de salir del tren, de gritarle a

que allí estaba, pero, se detiene, ha tomado un decisión la mantendrá, ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Vienen a sus mentes los miles de recuerdos que vivieron el uno junto al otro, la historia que ha marcado sus vidas profundamente...

Fue hace un año... cuando se conocieron...

-Un día nublado, genial, por lo visto el día concuerda con mi humor –pensó Rukia en el momento en el que vió el cielo a través de su ventana.

Se dirigió a desayunar, como siempre, el elegante comedor estaba vacío, solo su lugar tenía comida, un par de hot cakes y un poco de fruta, desayunó rápidamente, era su primer día en la nueva escuela, una escuela de élite social llamada Seireitei, -ja, hasta el nombre es discriminativo "Corte de los Espíritus Puros" quien pudo tener la idea de crear una escuela solo para estudiantes de clase social alta, no sé como mi hermano ha sido capaz de meterme en ese tipo de escuelas, desde que tengo memoria, él se ha empeñado en mandarme a las escuelas elitistas del país, pero a pesar de ser de élite, siempre me han visto como el bicho raro, no he tenido amigos, más que Renji- pensó mientras se dirigia a la entrada, suspiró con resignación una vez más; en la entrada me esperaba un lujoso Lincoln MKR Concept negro, el portero le cierra la puerta del asiento trasero y el chofer le dice:

-Buen día señorita Kuchiki, ¿está lista para su primer día de escuela?

-No puedo negarme a ir… -dijo con desdén

Mientras tanto Ichigo hacía lo mismo, luego de bañanrse, cambiarse y desayunar, solo, se dirigió al auto que su padre le obligaba a usar, no le dejaba usar el suyo debido al exceso de velocidad tan acostumbrado en Ichigo.

-Buenos días señor... –dijo el chofer

-Buenos días- respondio Ichigo

-Su padre ha salido muy temprano hoy, me pidió que le dijera que probablemente no venga hoy a dormir, así que no quiere que le espera despierto hasta tarde... –el chofer era una persona de confianza, ya tenía varios años trabajando con la familia de Ichigo y su padre le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no pensaba quedarme despierto...-Dijo de vuelta Ichigo con un poco de malhumor.

El padre de Ichigo no estaba casi todas las noches en casa, desde que su madre había fallecido dedicó mas tiempo a su trabajo, claro, no como aquellos padres adictos, pero si lo suficiente como para alejarse de su único hijo varón.

Ichigo llegó temprano a la escuela, los murmullos y conversaciones normales no lo detuvieron en su camino, un rumor es el único que llama la atención, ese día habría una chica nueva…

Mientras, el chofer de Rukia se dirigió a la que sería su nueva tortura, su nueva escuela, seguramente como en las otras, la verían como el bicho raro, no tendría ningún amigo -rayos, ¿Por qué Renji tenía que atrasarse un mes en venir, estaré sola por un mes…? Pensó mientras veía pasar los edificios de Tokio; pensaba en lo que dirán todos al verla llegar en un lujoso auto, con chofer y todo, seguramente sería catalogada como la "niña asombrosamente rica" de nuevo… y nadie se porque, seguramente sería intimidante…

Al llegar a la que parece ser su nueva escuela, algo la toma por sorpresa, una larga fila de lujosos autos se para en la puerta de entrada de la escuela, bien, parecía ser que en esa escuela todos eran igual o mas ricos que ella, al menos no sería nada del otro mundo en la escuela… y es que no ha sido nada fácil pertenecer a su familia, la prestigiosa e influyente familia Kuchiki tiene fama de ser una de las más ricas y tradicionales de todo Japón, su hermano Byakuya es el actual líder de la familia. Una familia de empresarios con un pasado poderoso que tienen fama de ser tradicionales pues, también son una familia muy antigua de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, de hecho la mayor parte de su infancia la vivió en el templo principal Kuchiki, muy lejano ahora, luego su hermano decidió que debía empezar a estudiar y desde entonces ha saltado de escuela en escuela por todo el país ¿porqué estaba en Tokio? Su hermano decidió mudar la central de la empresa familiar, como él es el jefe de familia, él es quien se hace cargo de los asuntos, pero desafortunadamente la arrastraba con él, en su afán de que permaneciera con los de "su clase".

Finalmente llega su turno de descender del auto, esta escuela era tan lujosa que hasta tenía a una persona encargada de abrirle la puerta del auto a los estudiantes, sonrió ante el gesto, y se encaminó hacia la que sería su nueva tortura…

-Vaya- pensó para sus adentros- esta escuela sí que es lujosa, probablemente la más ostentosa en la que he estado en toda su vida, y vaya si puedo jactarme de conocer varias escuelas, lo más probable es que el tamaño del edificio tenga el mismo tamaño que un hospital, eso sin contar los jardines, en el patio, ¿Cómo es tan grande para los pocos estudiantes que tiene?- los estudiantes conversaban y… uno que otro la veía con intriga y curiosidad, es mitad del semestre, le corresponde el segundo año, así que por lo menos esperaba quedarse allí el tiempo suficiente como para terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la universidad

Se encaminó a la recepción, debía recibir su horario y seguramente un mapa ya que siendo tan grande el edificio lo más probable es que se perdiera y no llegara a sus clases a tiempo, en la recepción el lujo continuaba, parecía el lobby de un hotel, se dirigió a la recepcionista, una mujer de mediana edad.

-Buenos días, Rukia Kuchiki, vengo por su horario – y un mapa o me perderé –pensó

-Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki, -respondió- bienvenida a Seireitei, esperamos que su estudio sea próspero con nosotros, aquí tiene su horario, y un mapa –genial, por lo menos no me perderé…- pensó.

Salió de la recepción y vio su horario, -aritmética- suspiró… observó su mapa, algo desconcertada, la escuela era tan grande, y pensó –esto es ridículo, una inmensa escuela para apenas 350 estudiantes- y luego pensó otra vez –seguramente todos se conocen, 350 estudiantes es muy poco, de nuevo seré el bicho raro- no se había fijado que estaba en el centro del inmenso pasillo pensando.

-Hola –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿eres nueva verdad? Soy Tatsuki Arisawa es un placer conocerte, ¿te puedo ayudar?

La chica era muy amigable y al parecer, Rukia no le parecía intimidante –Hola –sonrió – soy Rukia Kuchicki y sí agradecería tu ayuda –la expresión de la chica cambió –no- pensó Rukia

-¿perteneces a la familia Kuchiki? –preguntó ella, ya se lo temía, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -sí, seré el bicho raro…- pensó

-Sí, soy hermana menor de Byakuya- dijo con pesar

-Vaya es un verdadero gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa, algo que la sorprendió, al parecer no se equivocaba, aquí todos eran más ricos que ella – ¿bien dime cual es tu primer clase?- Preguntó

-aritmética- contestó Rukia

-Que bien, también es la mía, entonces vas en segundo año –afirmó la chica

-Sí, ¿como lo supiste? –le preguntó -seguramente me estarían esperando- pensó

-Pues verás, en esta escuela, casi todos los chicos de segundo año tenemos los mismos horarios, solo varían uno o dos, y algunas clases las compartimos con los de último año, si quieres, te puedes quedar conmigo así no te perderás ni te sentirás sola –dijo con otra sonrisa

Agradecida Rukia le sonrió…

Las clases pasaron rápidamente tanto para Ichigo como para Rukia, Tatsuki tenía razón, todas las clases antes del almuerzo les tocaron juntas a ella y Rukia, eran pocos los rostros que cambiaban con el cambio de horario, aritmética, literatura, arte, gimnasia, pasaron rápido, estaba realmente agradecida de que hubiera alguien como ella, llegó la hora del almuerzo, la hora en la que todos los estudiantes juzgan y más aún cuando no hay un rostro que no han visto antes…

Ichigo se dirigió a la mesa que utilizaban todos los días, junto a la ventana, allí ya se encontraban sus amigos Ishida e Inoue y su amigo Sado caminaba también hacia ellos.

-Kurosaki kun- dijo la chica mientras muy entusiasmada le ofrecía la silla contigua a la suya a Ichigo

-Kurosaki- se limitó a decir Ishida

-Hola…-fue la única palabra del chico

-¿Has visto a la alumna nueva? – le preguntó Ishida con cierto tono de curiosidad...

-No –respondió- rayos otro par de ojos que nos juzgará…

-Lo dudo –respondió Ishida- he escuchado que la alumna es tan distinguida que casi no se ha relacionado con ninguno

-Genial, entonces es una alumna que se cree superior a los demás, por lo menos no seremos los únicos excluidos aquí.

Se escuchaban vagamente los murmullos de los otros estudiantes, en un momento en el que Ichigo no se dio cuenta, el tema cambió y solo se centró en una persona, la chica nueva. Rukia y Tatsuki entraron en la cafetería, Rukia un poco nerviosa, Ichigo, al ver el revuelo que se armó no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y volteó a ver, y lo que pudo observar lo dejó sorprendido la chica era hermosa, de piel blanca, un cuerpo perfecto, un peinado un poco ridículo lo que le causó un poco de gracia, era bajita y delgada, lo que le daba un aspecto de fragilidad, unos ojos azul oscuro que le daba un aire misterioso, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, ella, le recordaba a alguien, alguien de su pasado, pasado el cual no quería recordar, Rukia observaba toda la cafetería, una chica seguramente amiga de Tatsuki las saludó, tenía el cabello rosa, corto y usaba gafas rojas, -por aquí- dijo moviendo las manos para que se sentaran con ella.

-Así que ella es la nueva- dijo Ishida interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo

-Si- respondió él intentando que su voz no sonara con tanto interés, furtivamente Ichigo continuó observando a la chica, esperando que nadie lo notara

Rukia y Tatsuki llegaron hacia donde la chica les hacía señas.

-Hola- dijo cuando vio que Rukia venía detrás de Tatsuki- soy Chizuru Honshō- dijo muy alegremente

-Ten cuidado con ella o querrá cortejarte—dijo Tatsuki – será mejor que no le des confianza –terminó, el rostro de Rukia se volvió cauteloso

-No seas así, me creas mala fama- se defendió Chizuru

Ellas rieron, Rukia junto con ellas, discretamente observó toda la cafetería, intentando ver quienes la estaban observando, así sabría quienes estarían habando de ella "la nueva". Todos comían amenamente, al parecer no se equivocó y se topó con algunas miradas curiosas que pronto se hacían los desentendidos al sentirse descubiertos, en su afán de observar, la vista de Rukia se posó sobre un grupo de chicos, apartados de los demás, se veían diferentes…

-Vaya, vaya, así que son los chicos populares- pensó –deben ser aquellos egocéntricos que se creen el centro del universo- eran cuatro, tres chicos y una chica, probablemente la novia de alguno de ellos, por la forma en que se comportaban estaba segura que no se equivocaba en sus conclusiones… uno era grande, moreno, de aspecto fuerte, probablemente de antepasados hispanoamericanos ya que su apariencia eso daba a entender, el cabello le cubría media cara, no hablaba mucho y era muy serio; otro de los chicos era algo flacucho de gafas, daba la apariencia de ser muy listo, tampoco hablaba mucho, solo se limitaba a ver a los demás a través de sus gafas y analizar cada cosa que hacían; la chica, hermosa, cabello largo rojizo con toque de naranja, ojos entre grises y azules, cuerpo perfecto, del tipo superficial y arrogante seguramente la envidia de muchas chicas, novia del tipo raro que se sentaba a su lado; ese chico al mismo tiempo parecía diferente, no sabía que en realidad, su aspecto era el de un chico rebelde, su cabello naranja sin duda era llamativo, no es que nunca preguntaran acerca de su extraño peinado el cual intentó cambiar desde que tenía conciencia sin lograr conseguir nada; sus ojos café eran preciosos lograron hipnotizarla por un momento, su mirada era seria y un poco fría, pero aún así tenía algo de calidez en ella, sus ojos… algo en ellos le era familiar, aunque no sabía que, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la hacía recordar a alguien, alguien a quien nunca más había vuelto a ver, vaya, realmente se estaba volviendo loca, ¿como podía ese chico ser aquel niño a quien había visto una sola vez en su vida?

Ishida se dio cuenta de las furtivas miradas de Ichigo hacia la chica nueva.

-¿Porque no le hablas? Parece agradable

-Me da igual- dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba - demonios ¿es que acaso mis intentos por disimular no dieron resultado? Inoue solo fue capaz de verlo sin decir una palabra

De pronto, la mirada de Ichigo y Rukia se cruzó, por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encntraron directamente pero nerviosa, ella bajó la mirada… -demonios- pensó, -espero no volvérmelo a encontrar hoy- mientras Ichigo pensaba que quizás la había asustado, Tatsuki pudo ver que algo puso nerviosa a Rukia, pero no preguntó nada, por el contrario, lo ignoró, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los chicos, por lo visto también era su amiga… Rukia no imaginaba como alguien tan amigable como ella podía andar con un grupo como ese, al parecer ella y la chica de cabello naranja eran muy amigas… no dio importancia a eso.

-Hola Tatsuki- dijo Ichigo cuendo finalmente ella estuvo cerca

-Escúchame Ichigo, idiota, ni se te vaya a ocurrir asustar a Rukia o te las verás conmigo, es nueva y por lo que veo será tratada igual que ustedes, ninguno le quiere dirigir la palabra, no sería mala idea que ustedes le hablen –dijo Tatsuki muy seria

-No te preocupes Tatsuki le hablaremos y seremos amables con ella- dijo Inohue

-¿Y porque tanto respeto hacia ella por parte de todos los demás? –preguntó Ishida- ¿Qué tan importante es? –sus palabras fueron curiosas…

-Bueno –dijo Tatsuki- es una Kuchiki, hermana del líder de esa familia Byakuya Kuchiki

-Oh ya veo…-dijo Ishida

En su interior Ichigo se alegraba de contar con Tatsuki, pues le había ayudado a averiguar el nombre de la chica nueva, y por otro lado, entendía el porque de tanto revuelo, los Kuchiki eran reconocidos como una de las familias mas poderosas y antiguas de Japón pues según la historia, tenían orígen en el Japón medieval y en la actualidad eran una de las familias más tradicionales e influyentes, dueños de varias empresas y además conformada por varios sacerdotes de templos lejanos japoneses, sin duda una familia muy importante, demasiado pues hasta sintió pena por la pobra chica ya que él entendía lo que era estar sometido al escrutinio de los demás, que los consideraban diferentes…

El almuerzo terminó todos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, la de Rukia era inglés, Tatsuki no compartiría esta clase con ella y como no quería ir y molestarla se dirigió a la siguiente clase sola, pero, para su mala suerte se perdió en el gran edificio, cuando por fin encontró la clase, todos los estudiantes a habían llegado y la clase estaba a punto de empezar, se pude dar cuenta de que en esa clase había algunos de último año, se dirigió al profesor y le dio sus documentos, -Bienvenida señorita Kuchiki -dijo al tiempo que me señalaba con la mano un lugar vacío –tome asiento por favor- su sorpresa fue ver al lado de quien se iba a sentar, su corazón casi se sale de la impresión, pero pensó, -tranquila es sólo una clase…


	2. Conociéndote

Hola!!!! bueno el segundo capitulo ya està arreglado, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa ya saben un review, como ya dije antes, hago esto porque no estaba muy convencida con respecto a la narración, espero q les guste, y si no, cuelguenme!!! linchenme!!! jajaja, bueno disculpen por las molestias, pero era preferible ahora que eran pocos capitulos y la historia no estaba muy avanzada, pero ahora, ya estoy mas conforme con la forma que va tomando, y ya se me ocurriò una brillante idea para el final, jajaja, bueno gracias a aquellos que me leen y aquellos que me seguiràn leyendo y perdòn a aquellos que decepcioné, muchas gracias a:

Kuchiki Rukia 7, la chica cuya frase me encanta!!! " no soy religiosa, soy ICHIRUKISTA!!!!" tienes razón, no sabes cuanto me dolió borrar la historia y todos los reviews de verdad que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero si no les gusta lo comprnderé... y espero q de verdad funcione el cambio, gracias Kuchiki Rukia 7!!!!

Mei Fanel gracias por tu comet, y las cosas si se darán si contara en el camino que llevaba antes el fic... pero bueno, lo pasado pasado...

mmm una cosa más, ahora que reflexiono, creo q anteriormet nunca puse el disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: Bleach, desafortunadamente no me pertenece, salió de cabeza de Tite Kubo, ojalá hubiera salido de la mia pero no fue así, lo que si es mio es la trama de esta historia, pues ha salido de mi preciosa cabesita...

y bueno como ya tengo sueño (son las 11 pm) y mañana debo trabajar, aqui les dejo el capitulo 2, no olviden sus reviews!!!!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rukia caminó entre los escritorios y se dirigió al asiento vacío justo al lado de ese chico misterioso... Ichigo Kurosaki...

Los demás estudiantes veían de reojo esperando ver la reacción de ambos, pues la chica no estaba mal, y él era catalogado como un tanto antisocial, afortunadamente, Rukia es experta en permanecer controlada, como miembro de la familia Kuchiki debe guardarse toda emoción, así que eso no era difícil aquí...

Haló su silla y se sentó, solo fue capaz de verlo de reojo...

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo él intentando darle a su voz un tono de indiferencia

-Rukia Kuchiki- respondió imitando su tono...

Un breve momento pasó, en lo más profundo de su ser, Ichigo deseaba tener una pequeña conversación con ella, aunque se lo negase a él mismo.

-Así que tú eres la nueva... hermana del líder de de los Kuchiki, Byakuya... bienvenida a la escuela más cara que encontrarás en todo Tokio –le dijo él mientras por dentro se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si la chica claramente había manifestado desinterés hacia él.

-Gracias por la bienvenida...-gracias por la bienvenida, respondió Rukia fríamente

-Por nada... –dijo él intentando mantener el tono de indiferencia- si te sientes fuera de lugar aquí, ten por seguro que en otra escuela será peor...- y de nuevo el impulso por querer hablar con ella, ¿Por qué rayos lo hacía? Claramente se había dado cuenta de que ella no deseaba conocerlo, pero algo lo impulsó, algo que él no podría describir.

-Lo sé, lo he vivido...- le respondió Rukia con un tristeza en la mirada, Ichigo lo dudó un poco, ella no parecía ser el tipo de chica que sufre por cualquier cosa.

-lo imaginaba, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que todos te miren...

-creo que nunca te acostumbras a ser el bicho raro de cada lugar al que vas

-si, te entiendo... aún no me acostumbro a que no dejen de mirarme y hablar de mí... –finalmente los esfuerzos de Ichigo se vieron recompensados, ella había compartido algo y él también, ¿Qué eraa fuerza que movía a Ichigo a querer hablar con ella? Al igual que Ichigo, Rukia sintió el deseo por conocerlo, por saber más de él ¿era curiosidad? o… era otra cosa.

-vaya...- fue lo único que ella respondió, Ichigo pensó que tal vez se estaba imaginando todo y ella de verdad no lo quería conocer, después de todo ¿Por qué razón lo haría?

Para dicha, o desgracia de ambos, la clase dio inicio, ambos se sentían incómodos, Rukia veía su cuaderno sin verlo en realidad, pues estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, reflexionando en como no era la única que se sentía incómoda en una escuela de ricos, en como aquel chico que estaba sentado a su lado se había empeñado en conversar un poco con ella, recordaba a aquel niño que había conocido muchos años atrás, y la sensación de familiaridad que le producía estar cerca de él, ella sentía curiosidad por él, deseaba conocerlo, necesitaba conocerlo. Mientras, Ichigo intentaba verla, pero a la vista de él, ella estaba concentrada en ese estúpido cuaderno, sentía como la curiosidad que tenía crecía enormemente, sintió la necesidad de saber más de ella, saber todo acerca de ella y él se preguntó -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos necesito saber todo acerca de ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?

Finalmente el timbre volvió a sonar indicando el fin de la clase, Rukia acomodó su cuaderno mientras Ichigo la observaba, justo antes de que ella dejara la silla, en un esfuerzo final, Ichigo le preguntó:

-¿vienes conmigo?- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-No quiero incomodarte, buscaré mi clase yo sola...-respondió con cierto nono de orgullo, no quería que pensara que era una inútil que se perdía entre clases, a Ichigo le agradó más la actitud de la chica

-Tienes biología ¿no?- le dijo sorprendiéndola

-¿Como lo supiste?- preguntó ella ¿acaso la mantenía vigilada?

-Casi todos los alumnos de segundo año tienen biología a esta hora, también me toca ese curso, por eso te preguntaba si venías conmigo...-le respondió con cierta indiferencia, además él sabía que no ella no querría perderse en tan grande escuela

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, pero lo dijo con mucha sinceridad, él lo notó

Salieron juntos de clase, los demás estudiantes los miraban más de lo normal, no solo los miraban por ser ellos, ahora los miraban porque caminaban juntos ¿Qué hacía Ichigo con la chica nueva? Y ¿Qué rayos hacía la nueva caminando con Ichigo?

-¿es la primera vez que vienes a Tokio?-dijo para hacer un poco mas amena la caminata hacia el laboratorio de biología

-No, vine una vez, hace mucho tiempo, luego de eso, me rehusé a venir de nuevo, hasta hoy... siempre estuve de ciudad en ciudad o en el templo de Kyoto... –respondió con un poco de nostalgia

-ya veo... pues debes saber, que... a pesar de que esta es una escuela para los más ricos de todo Japón, aquí tu eres una excepción... la familia Kuchiki es muy respetada en todo el país, es por eso que todos te ven de manera extraña, eres bienvenida en nuestro grupo si acaso no logras encajar con los demás...-le ofreció él, Rukia agradeció en el fondo de su corazón el no ser la única que intimidaba

-Gracias... ¿como es que no tienes más amigos... no eres tan malo...?-y así opinaba ella, el chico a simple vista daba un poca de miedo, pero con ella se había portado muy bien, ¿Cómo alguien como él no estaba rodeado de gente? O más bien ¿Cómo no estaba rodeado de chicas? Ella recordó que a primera vista, ella pensó que era el típico grupo de chicos populares inalcanzables, mientras pensaba en eso, Rukia se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, ¿y si Ichigo se ofendía por el comentario? Ichigo sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica, pues era verdad, casi no se relacionaba con los demás, pero no porque no lo quisiera, cada vez que hablaba con alguien más siempre quedaban intimidados por él y les costaba hablar, la paciencia de Ichigo no era tan grande como para terminar de escuchar las palabras de una persona que tartamudeaba ante su presencia, por eso casi no hablaba con otros

-Es que aquí soy de los más ricos, probablemente igual que tú – era cierto, pero no le gustaba presumirlo si esa era una de las razones por las que casi nadie la hablaba, el dinero y poder intimidan

-Entonces no es porque tú te aísles solo... yo creí...- ella se había hacho una imagen equivocada de él, en su cabeza se reprochó el haberlo hacho, mientras que Ichigo estaba feliz de no pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos

-No, te equivocas, es cierto que esta escuela cuenta con los hijos de los más poderosos de Japón, pero, al parecer nosotros los intimidamos a todos... –dijo en tono de broma, luego cambió su expresión y se volvió seria- no es por miedo, es por respeto que no nos hablan, todos creen que al ser mejor que al pertenecer a lo más alto de la sociedad somos diferentes a ellos, es por eso que nos socializan con nosotros, aunque nosotros lo intentemos...- esto último lo dijo con cierto aire e tristeza, a veces él deseaba poder ser normal, un chico normal…

Rukia reflexionó las palabras de Ichigo, nunca había sido tan conciente de su posición social como ahora, sabía que pertenecía a la noble, rica y poderosa familia Kuchiki, sabía que se encontraba en lo más alto de la sociedad, pero lo que nunca había pensado era que ese mismo fuera el motivo por el cual las demás personas se distanciaran de ella… una vez mas, reprochó al destino el haberla puesto en esa familia…

-Así que... aún aquí, soy digna de respeto, creí que sería diferente, pero veo que es igual, debo cargar con la condena de ser una Kuchiki...- ¿Cuántas veces no había lamentado ser una Kuchiki? Había llorado y maldecido el momento en el que nació en esa familia, añoraba llevar una vida normal, ser solo una chica, nada mas una chica… Ichigo estaba sorprendido, nunca había pensado que la señorita Kuchiki, miembro de lo más alto de la sociedad, se sintiera exactamente igual que él.

-No eres la única que piensa de esa forma... varias veces he reprochado sobre la vida que me ha tocado vivir... muy en mis adentros, solo quiero ser normal...- Rukia quedó sorprendida ante el cometario de él, existía otra persona como ella, que reprochaba la grandeza en la que había nacido, alguien que sólo quería llevar una vida normal… Ichigo la miraba, se sentía bien estando al lado de Rukia, pero en ese momento…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- una chica de cabello naranja cayó encima de Ichigo

-¡rayos! Inoue…- pensó Ichigo -No hagas eso... –dijo de mal humor ante el recibimiento de su novia, todos se dieron cuenta de ello, menos ella, claro, como siempre…

-Oh, tu eres la chica nueva, mucho gusto soy Orihime Inoue, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo a Rukia mientras le tendía la mano en señal de saludo

-Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer...-dijo intentando ser amigable, como en verdad era muy buena fingiendo, así que la sonrisa le salió perfecta, aunque no debía fingir, pues la chica era agradable...

-Así que también estás en segundo año, bueno déjame presentarte a los demás- dijo Inoue con mucho entusiasmo, al tiempo que ella hablaba, los otros chicos que Rukia había visto a la hora del almuerzo se acercaron e Inoue los presentó

- él es Uryu Ishida- se refería al chico flacucho de gafas, el que Rukia pensaba que era muy listo y analítico

- mucho gusto- dijo el chico con una leve pero aún así fría sonrisa, le tendió la mano y ella correspondió a su gesto, Ishida lanzó una mirada a Ichigo a lo que él respondió con una evasiva, ¿Cómo había notado Ishida el interés de Ichigo por Rukia? Rukia lo notó, pero se hizo la desentendida

-Bien él es Sado Yasutora aunque todos lo conocemos como Chad- ahora Inoue se refería al chico musculoso

- hola- dijo él y también le tendió la mano, su gesto fue un poco más calido que el de Ishida, y Rukia correspondió

-bien chicos- Inoue continuó hablando- ella es Rukia Kuchiki- dijo con un gesto amigable, Ichigo intentaba poner sus pensamientos en otro lugar y ocultar su interés en ella, aparentemente para Rukia, habían estado hablando de ella, tenía curiosidad por saber que habían dicho y aún mas curiosidad por saber que pensaba Ichigo de ella ¿Por qué vería Ishida a Ichigo de esa forma?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una preciosa expresión amigable, las sonrisas se le daban muy bien

-Así que eres miembro de la prestigiosa familia Kuchiki, con razón todos te tratan así- dijo Ishida- y... específicamente ¿cual es tu lugar en esa familia? Eres prima, prima lejana, sobrina...

-Soy, mmm hermana de Byakuya- Rukia dudó un poco

-Vaya, así que tenemos a una líder directa de los Kuchiki en nuestra presencia, no te preocupes, no tendremos ningún tipo de tratos especiales contigo, por lo menos con lo que a nosotros respecta, entendemos como te sientes...- respondió Ishida, a Rukia le agradó la idea de no ser tratada de manera especial por lo menos una vez en su vida.

El profesor entró en la clase, para alivio de Ichigo, dejando inconclusa una conversación, Rukia siguió a Ichigo hacia el lugar vacío junto a él mientras los demás estudiantes observaban curiosos, pues no muchos se atrevían a hablarle ni mucho menos estar cerca de Ichigo, Rukia estaba un tanto incómoda ante la situación, pero luego pensó, que era una de las tantas cosas alas que debería acostumbrarse y trató de no darle importancia.

Ichigo se dio cuenta d su incomodidad, y pesó que quizás se debía a que ella no se sentía bien estando cerca de él.

-Si te incomoda sentarte junto a mí, creo... que puedes buscar otro lugar- aunque en verdad Ichigo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella se negara y se quedara al lado de él

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta que me vean de a cada rato y de esa forma, debería acostumbrarme –ella sonrió- pero aún no logro hacerlo

-Todo será más fácil después...- respondió intentando consolarla.

Ella sonrió nuevamente a su comentario, ambos intentaron concentrarse en la clase, pero todo el tiempo transcurrió en una serie de miradas furtivas por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos estaba completamente atento a la clase, pero por lo menos ahora comprendieron la tercera parte del tema que el profesor trataba.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase, los demás estudiantes salieron mientras ellos recogían sus cosas.

-Vamos, seguramente te toca Historia, y te soy sincero, ese curso es un poco aburrido, así que me agradaría que te sentaras junto a mí, si a ti no te molesta...- dijo Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa esperando la respuesta afirmativa de la chica.

Rukia accedió, mientras salían de clase, reflexionó, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había ansiado tanto la presencia de otra persona, algo ocurrió dentro de ella, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente?

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos bajo las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes que se preguntaban ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Ichigo caminó serio como siempre, mientras Rukia seguía con sus reflexiones -¿Por qué Ichigo esta tan interesado en mí, en estar a mi lado? ¿Qué extrañas ideas cruzan por su mente al tenerme a su lado? ¿Por qué yo me siento bien a su lado, si lo acabo de conocer?- pensaba ella, cuando pasaron cerca de unos casilleros Ichigo se detuvo.

-Espera aquí un momento- dijo- olvidé un libro, ahora regreso- y se echó a correr por el pasillo, esperando que ella no caminara sin él, reprochándose ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para olvidar su libro de historia? Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de hacer el menor tiempo posible, su casillero estaba algo lejos, cuando llegó a él se le dificultó encontrar el libro debido al desorden, luego de un minuto lo encontró entre un montón de hojas. Al tiempo que cerró la puerta del casillero apareció nada más y nada menos que, Ishida, quien lo había visto correr por el pasillo y buscar su libro impacientemente.

-Que haces Kurosaki, ¿no deberías estar acompañado de la chica Kuchiki?- le dijo en tono irónico dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de burla en sus labios

- Olvidé mi estúpido libro y ahora pierdo el tiempo contigo...- respondió Ichigo con cierto enojo

-No te pongas así, solo hacía una pregunta, si tanto extrañas su presencia corre a su lado...- se volvió a burlas Ishida

-Nos vemos, Ishida, y no digas ni una palabra de esto- amenazó Ichigo

Ichigo corrió nuevamente, preguntándose -¿Cómo demonios puedo ser tan obvio en mi interés por Rukia?- Luego pensó- Claro Ishida es un genio cuando se trata de analizar las actitudes de los demás.

Mientras tanto Rukia esperaba a Ichigo en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado preguntándose

¿Regresaría él por ella o solo era una excusa para despegarse de ella debido a que no soportaba su presencia? Claro después de todo, ¿Por qué razón querría alguien estar cerca de una persona que acaba de conocer? Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la conversación entre susurros de dos chicas que estaban cerca de ella, claro que ellas no sabían que Rukia podía escucharlas.

-ya viste, es ella, la chica nueva, es una Kuchiki, es la chica con la que Kurosaki a pasado todo el tiempo desde el almuerzo- dijo una de ellas, -no es nada nuevo que hablen de mí- pensó Rukia

-Hay que envidia, pasar todo el rato con Kurosaki, es tan guapo, aunque nunca lo había visto hablar tanto con una sola persona, ni siquiera con Inoue... ¿crees que ella le guste? -¿gustar?-pensó Rukia de nuevo, ¿acaso era eso?

-Pues tiene buen ojo, la chica es linda, y es una Kuchiki, era de esperarse que buscara a alguien de su clase, hay nunca estaremos a su nivel...-la chica se lamentó por ello, para sus adentros Rukia sabía que ella era muy afortunada en tener esa vida, tenía lo suficiente para tener lo que quisiera, pero no tanto como para ser normal y llevar una buena vida, pero, el siguiente cometario de las dos chicas sorprendió totalmente a Rukia

-¿crees que Kurosaki vaya a dejar a Inoue por estar con ella?- ¿dejar a Inoue?- volvió a pensar

-No lo sé, Inoue es linda, pero mira a esta chica... él realmente se ve feliz con ella, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, pareciera que ellos se conocían desde antes...-¿conocernos?- las preguntas mentales de Rukia iban creciendo

- ¿se conocerán desde hace tiempo? ¿Habrán estado enamorados antes? ¿Crees que estarán comprometidos?- dijeron las chicas especulando aún más

Rukia estaba tan concentrada escuchando a las dos chicas que no pudo sentir el momento en el que Ichigo llegó a su lado, él temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado colocó una mano en su hombro para hacerle saber de su presencia.

-Rukia... ¿estás bien? – dijo, mientras ella volteaba su rostro para verlo, había tantas preguntas, algunas que quería hacerle y otras que quería responderse ella misma…

-Si, solo divagaba mentalmente... –respondió ante la interrogante del chico

-Perdóname, no debí dejarte sola tanto tiempo, no encontraba el libro que necesitaba- dijo mientras en su mente maldecía de nuevo al libro, colocó la mano en la espalda de Rukia invitándola a caminar, Rukia sintió un escalofrío ante ese gesto, pero no le desagradó; mientras caminaban ambos se dieron cuenta de las dos chicas que los observaban y las miradas que hacían intentando analizar cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de ambos Rukia pensó: ¿acaso parecemos dos personas que tienen una relación sentimental? ¿si quiera parecemos dos personas que se conocen desde antes?- ella estaba completamente segura de que su comportamiento era como el de dos personas que acaban de conocerse ¿o no?

En la cabeza de Rukia surgieron muchísimas preguntas, pero no sabía como empezar, quería saber de él, pero ¿él querría compartirle algo a ella? ¿Como iniciaría una conversación? Continuaron caminando muy cerca uno del otro hasta que al fin Rukia se armó de valor

-¿Hace mucho que tú y los chicos amigos?- bueno era una pregunta que daba pie a llegar a donde ella quería llegar... Ichigo se alegró por la pregunta, eso daba a entender que ella quería saber algo de él, la cosa era ¿quería él que ella lo conociera? La respuesta era, sí… sí quería que lo conociera

-Bueno... a Chad e Inoue los conozco desde la secundaria, a Tatsuki la conozco desde que éramos niños y a Ishida lo conocía la entrar a esta escuela.

-Ya veo, así que supongo que desde ese entonces estás con Inoue...-Se arrepintió luego de la pregunta, dejaba ver cuales ran realmente sus propósitos…

-Si creo que sí...-dijo él con una mirada expresaba duda, era algo que ni él podría decir ya que nunca se lo había preguntado

-No creo que estés muy seguro... – de nuevo se arrepintió, ¿Qué le importaba a ella la relación de dos personas que apenas acababa de conocer? ¿Acaso no conocía el tacto ni la discreción? ¿O era que se volvía estúpida e incapaz de analizar cerca de él? Ichigo analizó, ella se había dado cuenta de eso, era verdad, él nunca había estado muy seguro a cerca de su relación con Inoue

-Sabes, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, no es que no sienta nada por ella, pero no es el amor que debería tener, la quiero como a mi hermana, no como mujer, creo, que me acostumbré a su compañía eso es todo- respondió, su mirada reflejaba la seguridad de sus palabras, esa respuesta dio a Rukia una pequeña alegría

-Si te sientes así ¿porque tienes una relación con ella?- preguntó, se sentí mal por ser tan directa, pero en realidad quería saber, no sé porque, pero sentí esa necesidad de saber más de él y su relación con Inoue

-No lo sé, es solo que desde que la conozco, ella siempre fue muy atenta conmigo, después de eso, las personas empezaron a hacer comentarios acerca de ella y de mí, así que poco a poco creo que ambos nos tomamos en serio eso, -él sonrió y luego dijo- a decir verdad ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca le pedí que fuera mi novia o nada parecido...- Ichigo reflexionó unos segundos, nunca había cuestionado ninguna de sus acciones, su vida era monótona y así le gustaba, Rukia en tan solo unos instantes estaba haciendo que pensara y reflexionara sobre cosas las cuales nunca cuestionaría, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica, la cual acababa de conocer estuviera cambiando su mundo completamente?

Por su parte Rukia estaba confundida, ¿Por qué rayos estaba interesada en sabre lo que sentía Ichigo hacia su novia?

-Es una linda y parece buena persona...- dijo intentando saber más

-No niego eso, es sólo que espero a alguien más, alguien por quien de verdad tenga ese sentimiento- Ichigo estaba asombrado, nunca le había revelado a nadie su verdadero ser, Rukia definitivamente tenía algo, Ichigo deseaba conocerla y deseaba que ella lo conociera.

Rukia se sintió más confundida, sintió que algo en su pecho brotaba, no la dejaba respirar con facilidad, pero aún así la sensación no era mala, sintió que su corazón se aceleró por breves momentos, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sintió un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza ¿Él esperaba a otra persona? Ahora si se estaba volviendo loca ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento de esperanza que brotaba de su pecho?

El resto del camino fue silencioso, tanto ella como él analizaban la conversación anterior, llegaron a clase de historia y, nuevamente Rukia siguió a Ichigo hacia el lugar vacío junto al de él… Definitivamente su atención sería completamente nula en esta clase, afortunadamente sus lugares estaban en la última fila

-Así que ¿Por qué los demás son...? ya sabes, como tú, porque no les hablan los demás estudiantes...- dijo Rukia con tal de saber más a cerca de Ichigo y sus amigos

-Bueno... Inoue vive con su hermano, aunque casi no lo ve porque él es el encargado de su empresa, no se muy bien de que se trata, pero ellos son los herederos de una gran fortuna, como ella es menor él se encarga de administrar todo, Chad es el heredero de una serie de gimnasios fundada por sus padres, Tatsuki y su familia son dueños de los dojos Arisawa famosos en todo el país, Ishida es hijo de un famoso médico, dueño de la mitad del Hospital Metropolitano de Tokio...

-¿Y tú?- la respuesta de Ichigo dejó sorprendida a Rukia ahora sabía las razones por las cuales ellos eran tan importantes, todos venían de familias poderosas, pero aún no sabía nada de Ichigo

-Bueno pues mi padre es médico, Isshin Kurosaki, trabaja en el Hospital Metropolitano de Tokio y tiene una cadena de pequeñas clínicas y cuando tiene tiempo él atiende una que está en casa...

-¿Isshin Kurosaki?- dijo ella con asombro, ella había escuchado ese nombre antes, era uno de los médicos más renombrados de Tokio, -con razón tratan a Ichigo con tanto respeto- pensó, su padre era uno de los 10 mejores médicos del mundo, además había sido uno de los médicos de...

-Veo que has escuchado de mi padre...- Ichigo interrumpió los pensamientos de Rukia

-Si un par de veces... y bueno, como tiene tiempo para atender la clínica de tu casa si está en el hospital la mayoría del tiempo

-Bueno cuando le tienes amor a tu vocación...- suspiró Ichigo

-Entonces ¿si conocías a Ishida desde antes? Tengo entendido que tu padre y el padre de Ishida son amigos- Rukia conocía muy bien a ambos

-No, yo nunca conocía a Ishida hasta el primer año en preparatoria... pero tienes razón nuestros padres si son amigos, es más son socios- dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido de que ella supiera aquello

-¿Socios?- preguntó con asombro ella

-Bueno, alguien debe ser dueño de la otra mitad del Hospital ¿no crees?- le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras la expresión de ella era de total asombro e incredulidad

-Oh, ya veo...- suspiró

Rukia no tuvo más tiempo de formular otras preguntas, la clase había terminado, era hora de ir a casa. Para el asombro de ambos el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo había notado.

-Bien, es hora de ir a casa, te acompaño hasta la salida, tu auto ya debe estar allí- dijo él nuevamente

-Gracias- Rukia le sonrió ligeramente

Caminaron juntos nuevamente ante las miradas asombradas de todos los demás estudiantes, nunca habían visto a Ichigo actuar de forma tan caballerosa y amable con una persona, ni siquiera con su novia, mientras tanto, ambos pensaban en la agradable sensación que les producía el estar uno junto al otro, Rukia pensaba en lo mucho que había descubierto sobre el chico que pensaba al principio que era arrogante y engreído, mientras más lo conocía más se daba cuenta de que esa era una mascara, y que tras esa máscara se escondía un chico tierno y noble; la mente de Ichigo pensaba en la tarde, el final del día, y lo mucho que deseaba que llegara el día de mañana, para de nuevo, verla y estar cerca de ella. Una larga fila de autos lujosos esperaba en la entrada, Rukia divisó el perteneciente a su familia.

Como todo un caballero, Ichigo abrió la puerta para que la hermosa dama subiera al interior del auto

-Te veré mañana- fueron sus palabras al despedirse de ella, mientras esperaba a que subiera.

-Hasta mañana...- le contestó con una sonrisa, y como todo un caballero y aún en contra de su voluntad, cerró la puerta del auto, una vez ella estuvo adentro, se repetía mentalmente, -te veré mañana, Ichigo...

En la entrada, Ichigo suspiró…

-Hasta mañana… Rukia…


	3. ¿Porque?

Hola!!! perdón, perdón perdón, se que no hay excusa que valga para retrasarme tanto, y me van a decir que pensaron que ya había ahabdonado la historia, pero no es así, es solo que no estaba inspirada para escribir, y luego q tenía muchas cosas q hacer, entre el trabajo y el estudio, pues estaba muy estresada, de verdad lamento el retraso, espero que me disculpen, pero bueno, aqui esta el capitulo arreglado, espero que les guste!!! espero recibir sus reviews!!!

**Kuchiki Rukia **7 muchas gracias por tu coment!!! espero tener un review tyo en este cap, y agradezco tu apoyo!!!

**Mei Fanel** pues creo q aqui se aclara tu duda...

**natyshan** gracias por leer y perdon por tardar...

me despido de ustedes y espero q disfruten el cap!!!

_Disclaimer_: (creo q no habia hecho nunca un disclaimer o si?jajaja) los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, y la historia esta escrita sin ningun fin de lucro...

* * *

El auto móvil de Rukia partió rumbo a casa, nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad, mientras tanto, Ichigo caminaba hacia su propio automóvil que ya lo esperaba, el camino a casa siempre le parecía largo y aburrido, pero este día, estaba tan feliz que no le molestó.

Rukia llegó a una hermosa casa estilo japonés antiguo, caminó entre las flores que embellecían al gran jardín mientras escuchaba el sonido que producían los peces en el estanque, en ese momento sintió una ligera brisa que tocaba su piel, se estremeció un poco, se quitó los zapatos y sintió el pulido piso de madera bajo sus pies, observó los largos pasillos de madera, de nuevo no vio a nadie, abrió las puertas corredizas y entró, la sala principal estaba vacía, dejó sus cosas en el suelo mientras su mente aún seguía en las nubes, sintió el viento acariciar suavemente la piel de su rostro y fue conciente de de la bella sensación de paz y bienestar que tenía, estaba, feliz…

En ese momento, una voz me trajo de vuelta de la nube en la que estaba

-volviste... – le dijo con un tono distante

-Buenas tardes, ni-sama...

-saldré a una cena de negocios, no me esperes...

-Si… ni-sama, como digas

-Nuevamente una noche sola… -pensó, en ese momento, algo extraño pasó

-¿Como te fue en la escuela? - preguntó él mientras se volteaba a ver de reojo parado justo bajo la puerta de salida…

-Bien, ni sama, gracias por preguntar…-fue lo único que ella pudo responder ¿Cómo decirle que el primer día había conocido a un gran chico?

-Entonces, que pases buena noche…- le dijo con tono frío regresando su mirada hacia afuera

-Hasta luego, ni-sama, dijo mientras permanecía parada en medio de la sala de estar.

Rukia llegó a su espaciosa habitación, la gran ventana permitía entrar algunos de los rayos de luna que en su mayoría caían desperdigados en todo el jardín bañándolo de un precioso color plata, las flores, los arbustos, las paredes, todo era plateado y azul, normalmente la noche asusta y sobrecoge un poco, pero para Rukia, la vista era preciosa.

Se cambió de ropa, y optó por ponerse un cómodo vestido, el tic tac del reloj la desesperó un poco entre toda esa calma, silencio y soledad, se dirigió a la biblioteca, y se sintió mejor, encontrar algo entretenido para leer en la biblioteca de Byakuya era una ardua tarea, se podía pasar días y aún así no encontrar nada, rodeada por cuatro paredes cubiertas de libros finalmente se dispuso a buscar algo para entretenerse, finalmente, una novela, el libro era familiar pues era de sus favoritos, el best seller de Stephanie Meyer, Crepúsculo y sus secuelas estaba alineados en uno de los estantes –bien, vampiros, romance y drama…- pensó, se preparó para salir de la habitación mientras se entretenía con el primer capitulo de la famosa serie y sin darse cuanta golpeó un libro con la punta de sus pies, accidentalmente había botado el libro mientras intentaba buscar algo para leer.

El libro era antiguo, de pasta de cuero, como aquellos antiguos diarios de guerreros, las hojas color amarillento resaltaban, al abrirlo me di cuenta de que de verdad era antiguo pues estaba completamente escrito a mano.

La historia se trataba de una hermosa mujer, una de las herederas Kuchiki, Arika Kuchiki, Rukia solo había escuchado cortas historias sobre ella, desde el primer instante, se sintió identificada con ella, existían rumores de que su aspecto físico era muy parecido al de Rukia, lo cual había despertado curiosidad por ella, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de conocerla de cerca, comenzó a leer, su vida, era tan parecida a la de Rukia, más aún, su personalidad, era como si estuvieran describiendo a Rukia misma…

Poco a poco, se sumergió en la lectura, al principio pudo escuchar el reloj, escuchaba como la aguja del segundero pasaba de segundo en segundo, calculaba los minutos, pasó media hora, luego, cuarenta y cinco minutos más, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el reloj se volvió silencioso, desde ahí, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, la historia de la increíble Arika la atrapó, sin saber con las sorpresas con las que se encontraría en esta lectura, se dispuso a descubrirla con completa calma.

Ichigo entró en su casa, estaba esperando uno de los ataques sorpresa de si padre el cual no ocurrió –aún debe estar en el hospital- pensó

-Buenas tardes One-chan- dijo Yuzu, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien gracias, estoy muy cansado, llámenme para la cena, estaré en mi habitación...

Ichigo necesitaba pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día, entró en su habitación impecablemente ordenada para tratarse de la habitación de un adolescente, los últimos rayos del sol se despedían de la ciudad cediéndole su lugar a la luna, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se dispuso a descansar recostado en su cama, pensando ¿Cómo rayos esa enana había logrado meterse en su cabeza y no salir? Por Dios debía estar loco definitivamente, la acababa de conocer y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, algo en él estaba mal, pero aún así, no dejaba de repetirse en la mente, la imagen de ella, su piel blanca, sus ojos ahora que recordaba sus ojos no eran azules como él había pensado en un principio, eran como el color del cielo si pero como el color del cielo al crepúsculo, cuando el sol esta prácticamente extinto y los últimos vestigios de rayos intentan aferrarse al mismo cielo dándole un tono azul oscuro pero al mismo tiempo suave, casi violeta, se entretuvo pensando en sus labios, su cabello negro, como la mas oscura de las noches, su figura, Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, -nuevamente pensando, deja de pensar, deja de pensar- se dijo a si mismo, pero, algo lo distrajo, algo entro por la ventana e inmediatamente él se movió.

-¡!Ichigo!! ¡¡Prepárate!!- le gritó su padre segundos antes de hacer uno de sus ataques sorpresas entrando por la ventana cayendo justo en el lugar en el que Ichigo estaba

-¡¡que tratas de hacer!! -Le gritó- ¡¡no debes hacer eso cuando la gente descansa!!

-Hijo, siempre debes estar atento…

-¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

-En el hospital todo estaba calmado, bueno un grado menos de emergencias que de costumbre, así que me tomé la tarde libre, para estar con mis hijos…

-mmm ya veo- le dijo Ichigo mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre la cama

-¿Como te fue en la escuela?- le preguntó

-Bien, todo normal… -¿normal? Había conocido a una chica nueva, y la cual ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza…- bueno, en realidad, una chica nueva llegó a estudiar…

-¡Haa! ¿Y es atractiva? – dijo su padre con una mirada pícara hacia Ichigo

–Ese pensamiento de mi padre- pensó Ichigo -¡No lo sé! ¡Será mejor que vayas a saludar a Karin y Yuzu!- gritó y sacó a su padre a empujones de su habitación.

No es que no quisiera a su padre, pero no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, nuevamente se recostó en su cama, observó por la ventana y sintió la brisa moviendo las cortinas, poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando, entre sus pensamientos, recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de hacia muchos años, sacó de su cajón unas viejas fotografías y encontró la que buscaba, una gaviota sobre el mar, fue entonces cuando recordó la historia detrás de esa fotografía que tanto guardaba.

El reloj de péndulo marcó 10 campanadas, la noche había caído y Rukia seguía inmersa en su lectura.

_Arika Kuchiki, heredera de la poderosa familia Kuchiki, era asediada por pretendientes que no solo querían gozar de su posición sino también de su compañía y… su cuerpo. Nunca faltaron ofertas de compromiso, mas sin embargo casi todos eran rechazados._

_Su personalidad, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, audaz, una persona a quien no puedes callar, se hacía oír si era necesario, era digna de respeto, aún así, era cálida, amable, dulce…_

_Al ser una de las mujeres mas preciadas, fue tratada como un tesoro por su familia, reservada para un pretendiente que estuviera a la altura de ella y la familia._

_Pero, el destino tenía otros planes para ella, en una fría noche de invierno, la luna salió de entre su escondite detrás de las nubes grises, el espíritu aventurero de Arika le llevó hacia un pequeño claro del bosque cercano a su casa, los rayos plateados de la luna, le permitieron seguir sin ningún tropiezo, descansó y se dispuso volver a casa una vez hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas, con lo que no contaba era con que esa noche, su destino cambiaría._

_Mientras descansaba, escuchó los arbustos detrás de ella moverse, alguien la estaba espiando, pensó, tomó la empuñadura de su katana, pues siempre la llevaba consigo por protección, esperó unos instantes y luego, saltó en dirección a donde había escuchado los sonidos, del arbusto, salió un joven guerrero, de cabello naranja, mal herido, pero aún fuerte y veloz para escapar del ataque de ella:_

_-Quien eres- preguntó desafiante ella_

_-Un guerrero que defiende su causa, noble Kuchiki- respondió el joven_

_Ella notó que efectivamente era un guerrero perteneciente al bando al cual pertenecían los Kuchiki, ofreció las debidas disculpas e interrogó al joven, el cual le comentó que se dirigía al sur con su escuadrón, y que en el momento menos pensado, habían sido emboscados por los enemigos, dejándolo a él medio vivo por descuido de ellos._

_La joven Arika, como una buena noble, ofreció llevarlo a casa, y cuidarlo hasta que sus heridas fuesen curadas. Mientras caminaban, o más bien, se arrastraban a casa, conversaron amenamente, los dos se habían entendido muy bien._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre? Joven guerrero…- preguntó ella cuando vió que se acercaban a la casa_

_-¿mi nombre…? No es importante_

_-No me haga rogar por favor, además ¿como podré presentarlo frente a los demás, si no se como se llama?_

_-Soy… un capitán, Capitán Kurosaki, a su servicio…_

-¡¿Capitán Kurosaki?! – pensó Rukia mientras me detenía en la lectura, era extraño como encontraba su nombre en todas partes después de haberlo conocido en la escuela, Rukia se preguntaba si sería su antepasado o algo así…

_El guerrero fue bien recibido en casa, la familia lo recibió bien, se hospedó más tiempo del esperado ya que sus heridas eran más graves de lo que aparentaban, todo ese tiempo, Airika y el capitán se conocieron a profundidad, platicaban constantemente sobre la guerra, la familia, y la familia del capitán, él a pesar de su juventud, tenía una esposa y un hijo, pero, compartieron mucho tiempo juntos e inevitablemente, se enamoraron…_

_Como hacen los enamorados cuyo amor es prohibido, se veían a escondidas, e inevitablemente se volvieron amantes, así pasó el tiempo, hasta que finalmente, el patriarca de la casa Kuchiki se decidió por uno de los muchos pretendientes, un joven de una poderosa familia que estaba a la altura de los Kuchiki, la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven mujer, ella no quería casarse, pero, era su deber hacerlo, el joven capitán se enteró de la noticia, en un ataque de ira, celos, e impotencia llegó a la casa Kuchiki a pedir la mano de la joven Arika, en respuesta, el patriarca mandó a azotarlo, pues era un deshonor que un joven de clase baja como él tuviera la osadía de siquiera pensar en tal cosa, en respuesta de ello, Arika se reveló, pero fue cruelmente castigada por ello, su amor era prohibido._

_El día de la boda llegó… Arika se había resignado… ella amaba a otro hombre, y ahora abandonaría esa posibilidad de ser feliz, debía cumplir su deber, la ceremonia inició._

_En la entrada de la casa, el joven Capitán Kurosaki se disponía a entrar, los guardias no lo dejaron, se enfrentó a ellos, pero, a pesar de su juventud y su experiencia, fue vencido, una de las espadas de los guardias atravesó su corazón, finalizado así con su vida…_

_Dentro de la casa, la ceremonia había concluido, Arika estaba oficialmente unida a un hombre que no amaba, uno de los guardias se acercó al patriarca y le susurró al oído la noticia, el patriarca llamó a Arika para que se acercara, le comunicó que el joven había muerto, el rostro de Arika se desfiguró, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla e inmediatamente salió del salón…_

_Llegó al lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de su amado, ahí inerte, se despidió de él, prometiéndole que pronto se volverían a ver… en el más allá…_

_Pasaron los meses, la soledad de Arika fue en aumento, su actitud cambió, no tenía la actitud deseada, se encontraba embarazada, pero ella simplemente dejó de ser feliz… _

_Una noche de luna llena, varios meses después de la tragedia, la casa de los Kuchiki se encontraba alborotada, el momento de que Arika diera a luz al heredero había llegado, los gritos retumbaban por toda la casa, finalmente después de varios minutos, el esperado llanto del bebé llenó cada rincón del lugar…_

_Aunque traer a una criatura al mundo debería ser el acto más hermoso para una mujer, para ella era todo lo contrario, tres días después, se levantó de su cama, tomó su katana y se dirigiò al lugar en el que había sido enterrado aquel joven, aquel hombre que había llegado a cambiar su vida, a pesar de estar prohibido, el hombre al que había amado con el alma entera, al llegar al lugar, el viento sopló, las hojas de los árboles se movieron poco, los rayos plateados de la luna le alumbraron como aquella noche en que le había conocido, aquella noche en la que aprendió lo que era el verdadero amor, y tal y como lo había prometido, se dispuso a encontrarse con su amado en el más allá… Muriendo tal y como él lo había hecho, clavándose su katana justo en el corazón…_

_La luna fue la única testigo de sus actos, la única que escuchó lo que la joven dijo en un suave susurro que se llevó el viento: Mi amor, juro que en otra vida nos amaremos…_

_La tierra se cubrió completamente de rojo, rojo sangre, un fuerte viento azotó el lugar, las hojas de los árboles cayeron y el cielo se oscureció escondiendo los preciosos rayos plateados, Arika, hermosa, fuerte y… enamorada, había muerto, esperando que el destino le diera la oportunidad de cumplir con su juramento…_

-Así terminó la historia de la hermosa Arika Kuchiki, en una tragedia-pensó Rukia- ¿se puede amar tanto a una persona como para llegar a ese extremo? Si yo amara a alguien, a quien no debo amar ¿tendría el valor como para luchar por ese amor? ¿o sería cobarde y dejaría escapar la felicidad?-la mente de Rukia estaba llena de preguntas como esas, también pensó en que a pesar de que la historia terminara en tragedia, se sentía identificada con Arika, su historia la hacía sentir extraña, el saber que ella no pudo ser feliz hizo sentir infeliz a Rukia… sumergida en ella misma, pesó en lo extraño que había sido el día, y en esa extraña sensación que sentía en su pecho… No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que las doce campanadas del antiguo reloj de péndulo la trajeron de regreso a la realidad, -media noche-pensó y salió al jardín, la luna brillaba justo a medio cielo vertiendo sus preciosos rayos de plata por toda la casa, el viento sacudió un poco su cabello, la brisa suave la refrescó, cerró sus ojos y en ese instante solo pudo pensar en una sola persona… Ichigo…

Recordó como el agua mojaba sus pies, las risas de sus hermanas corriendo por la playa, recordó a su padre gritar su nombre y recordó que al voltear su madre le brindó una hermosa y calida sonrisa… era uno de los mejores recuerdos de su infancia, probablemente tendría como seis años, pero aún lo recordaba tan clara mente… Ese día habían pasado nadando y ya estaba atardeciendo, paseaba por la playa cuando algo llamó su atención, una pequeña estaba sentada estaba sola comiendo un helado, seguramente sus padres andaban cerca, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo pálido y pequeñas flores celestes, un sombrero adornaba su pequeña cabeza y ocultaba su cabello negro, la niña era muy bonita, tal vez se sonrojó un poco cuando la vio, ella de pronto se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, y lo saludó con una amable sonrisa y lo invitó a centarse junto a ella

-Hola- le dijo cuando él se aproximó a ella

-Hola- le respondió, mirando fijamente sus pequeños ojos azules como el niño mas idiota sobre la tierra

-Las personas de allí son tu familia ¿verdad?- le preguntó señalando hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y sus hermanas

-Si, son mis padres y mis hermanas- le dijo sonriendo y luego le preguntó- ¿en donde están tus padres?

Ella miró fijamente el mar y dijo:

-Papá y mamá murieron hace dos años en un accidente, yo solo tenía tres años y no los recuerdo bien, vivo con mi abuelo y mi hermano, hoy la niñera me trajo a la playa, el abuelo estaba muy ocupado y mi hermano debe estudiar

-Lo siento –le dijo él a la pequeña

-Mi hermano me cuida mucho, y yo lo quiero mucho, pero no me gusta la forma como mi abuelo regaña a mi hermano, él le dice que algún día va a ser un hombre muy importante, que debe comportarse, por eso ya casi no juega conmigo, no me gusta el lugar en donde vivimos, parece una cárcel

-No te preocupes, verás que cuando crezcan, todo va a ser mejor…

-Mira el pichón- dijo ella mientras señalaba hacia un nido donde estaba un pichón de gaviota intentando volar –Es pequeño, pero aún así, intenta volar, y cuando sea adulto, va a poder volar por el cielo todo lo que quiera, sin que nadie se lo impida…

Observó como la pequeña ave se aventuraba a volar, pero luego regresó al nido inseguro de dejarlo

-¿Quieres un poco de helado? –preguntó ella con inocencia

Aceptó, y entre los dos terminaron de comer el helado

-Algún día, también seré libre… -dijo la niña mientras se ponía de pie, a lo lejos una mujer la llamaba, probablemente era su niñera- me gustó conocerte- le dijo, le sonrió, y, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha – ¡adiós!- fue lo último que le dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo para luego subirse en un auto negro y desaparecer, dejando atrás a un niño totalmente idiotizado no solo con su belleza, sino con sus palabras…

-One-chan te traigo la cena…-las palabras de su hermana lo regresaron del recuerdo en el que estaba concentrado

-¿no me llamaron para cenar en la mesa?- dijo Ichigo un poco confundido mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta

-Si, te llamamos varias veces, pero no respondiste, así que papá supuso que quizás querrías comer en tu habitación- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Gracias Yuzu- dijo Ichigo agradecido con su pequeña hermana, tal vez era mejor estar solo.

Cenó en silencio intentando no pensar en nada más, hizo un poco de tareas, estaba tan inmerso que el tiempo pasó rápidamente, al darse cuenta, la medianoche había llegado, cerró sus libros y su cuaderno, dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a descansar.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Como podía pensar en una persona a la que acababa de conocer horas atrás…? Suspiró. Tenía ganas de sentarse a observar mas tiempo la luna, pero en ese momento, escuchó llegar el coche de su hermano -nii- sama- dijo, silenciosamente salió corriendo hacia su habitación, a Byakuya no le gustaba encontrarla despierta, cada vez que el salía a cenar por negocios, siempre cachaba una buena reprimenda por quedarse despierta, en definitiva esa noche no quería que estropearan su buen humor, así que mejor optó por ir a su habitación y esperar que no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Silenciosamente llegó a su habitación, se puso su pijama rápidamente y se metió a la cama, para fingir que descansaba, se escucharon los sigilosos pasos de Byakuya, Rukia se volteó ventana y cerró los ojos, hizo la respiración más pausada y profunda, los pasos de Byakuya se detuvieron, la puerta corrediza se abrió unos diez centímetros, y después de dos segundos, se volvió a cerrar, los pasos se reanudaron y se perdieron en el silencio de la noche… Los rayos plateados de la luna entraban por su ventana, la luz de luna era preciosa, el jardín trasero se veía como una efímera ilusión, así, mientras observaba la belleza de la noche, se quedó profundamente dormida…

Su sueño era inquieto, al parecer su mente estaba confundida con los sucesos del día, y revolvió todo en un sueño extraño, las imágenes eran algo confusas pero muy vívidas, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y un jóven de cabellos naranjas usando una antigua armadura samurai, el cerebro de Rukia se imagino a ella misma como Arika y a Ichigo como el capitán del que Arika se había enamorado, Rukia vio en su sueño las imágenes de la vida de Arika, y justo en el momento de la muerte de Arika sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón… como si una espada se clavase en su pecho…

La luna estaba alta en el cielo, mientras tanto, él daba vueltas en su cama sus pensamientos impedían que su mente descansara, una tras una venían a su mente las imágenes de ella, su cabello negro, sus ojos, su mirada, su piel, sus manos, sus labios, todo, -¿Qué es ella?- pensó Ichigo, ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la mente? ¿Acaso era una bruja y lo había hechizado? Si seguía así estaba seguro que se volvería loco, no podía seguir, no podía permitir que ella robara cada segundo de su tiempo y que ocupara toda su mente, nuevamente pensó en sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar, eran hermosos, su cabello negro, como una noche sin luna, su piel, blanca como la nieve, su pequeña figura, frágil, era muy delgada, aún con su uniforme se veía que poseía una linda figura, no imaginaba, o mas bien no quería imaginar lo que había debajo de la ropa, no era un pervertido, pero aún así, su cerebro recordaba lo que veía sobre el uniforme escolar su pequeña cintura, sus piernas finas y bien torneadas, busto de acorde a su pequeña figura, ella era, en muchas formas, perfecta…

Mas allá de lo físico, su personalidad era exquisita, tenía buen humor, era fuerte, madura, aún así no perdía ese aire de inocencia, seguía pensando, en ella, y nuevamente pensó, -perfecta…

-¡Rayos!- dijo en voz baja, enojado consigo mismo, como podía seguir pensando en la misma chica una y otra vez, no quería pensar en ella, no debía hacerlo, ¿como podía pensar así en alguien que acababa de conocer? Recordó nuevamente la fotografía y no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña niñita que había conocido allí, y luego nuevamente pensó en Rukia, una sensación extraña se hizo presente en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, era como si se ahogara, comos si tuviera miles de arañas haciéndole cosquillas adentro de él mismo -¡Demonios!- pensó -¡no puedo seguir como idiota! ¡Debo hacer algo para evitar esto!- fue entonces cuando decidió tomar medidas drásticas, no podía permitir que ella se robara toda su concentración, fuera lo que fuera que Rukia le estaba haciendo, debía acabar ya, así que por la mañana pondría en práctica lo que ya estaba planeando hacer para ya no pensar en ella.

Despertó sobresaltada su corazón latía aceleradamente, sudaba en frío, estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y su pecho le dolía, como si realmente le hubieran atravesado el corazón… -que sueño tan extraño- pensó en ese momento…

Me despertó y se vistió rápidamente, ya era un poco tarde y la escuela empezaría pronto, se apresuró a salir, solo pasó tomando una tostada de la mesa del comedor, vacía como siempre, y se dirigió a la entrada en donde el auto ya la esperaba…

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela, sorprendentemente aún era temprano, el chofer se estacionó y bajó, ahí, a pocos metros de la entrada principal del edificio, estaba él…


	4. Valor

Hola, FELIZ AÑO!!!!

Bueno primero, lamento tardarme, pero la verdad tenía mucha tarea, se que no es escusa, pero que puedo hacer...

Espero que este cap les guste mas que antes, y espero tener tiempo para escribir, ya voy a empezar a trabajar d nuevo asi q seguramente me tardaré mas en actualizar, porfis paciencia, les prometo q continuaré la historia, si algo he dicho es que no voy a abandonar ninguna d mis historias ni las voya dejar a la mitad, el dia q ya no quiera escribir borrare todo antes q dejar algo inconcluso, eso es seguro...

**Kuchiki Rukia 7: **Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme!!! eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido aquí, te considero mi amiga asi que dire esto: MIL GRACIAS POR APOYARME AMIGA!! y creo q voy a seguir tu tip, comere muchas fresas!! jajaja Fresita-kun!! t quiero!!

**Micheru**: gracias por tu review, espero tener tiempo para actualizar mas seguido.

**Mei Fanel**: jajaja gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho, y no Ichi no va a cortar su cabeza, si tan solo asi se resolvieran los problemas amorosos ya lo habría hecho yo... jajaja asi ya no pensariamos en esas personas...

**Ghost iv**: si avisé q iba a borrar la histoia para reescribirla y arreglar la narración, aunque creo q no todos se dieron cuenta... lo siento, pero de verdad que necesitaba cambiarla. Si sabes de alguien que tambien le haya gustado la historia y no sabe q la compuse avisale si? bueno a los demas tambien les pido ese favor, gracias!

Por último,_ les deseo a todos un muy buen año, que todos sus objetivos y metas se realicen y que Dios les de muchas bendiciones a ustedes y sus familias, amigos y demas... éxitos en todo, y perseveren en todo lo que deseen alcanzar, nunca se den por vencidos, vivan su vida dia a dia, como si fuera el último ya que no tenemos la vida comprada, y recuerden, EL DESTINO LO HACEN USTEDES CON LAS DESICIONES QUE TOMAN_

_Disclaime_r: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio, probablemente Orihime no existiría y sería un drama en el que todos se pelean por estar con Rukia, auque Ichi sería el elegido jajaja no lo hago con fines de lucro sino simplemente para entretenerme... (no salio tan chistoso como lo imaginé... T.T)

* * *

Ahí estaba él, parado al lado de uno de los árboles dándole la espalada a la entrada, al parecer había notado que el automóvil de ella se acercaba, sin vacilar ella se acercó y dijo:

-Ichigo- arrepintiéndose luego de su impulso

Él no volteó, pero respondió –buenos días- de una forma tan fría que Rukia casi se queda congelada en el lugar en donde estaba parada, pero eso no importó

-Buenos días Ichigo- respondió aun de buen humor, -tal vez solo es una mala mañana- pensó Rukia

¿Por qué me está haciendo esto tan difícil?- pensó Ichigo mientras caminaba adelantándose, haciendo aplomo de todo el autocontrol que tenía para evitar voltear a verla, y perderse en sus ojos…

La actitud de indiferencia molestó a Rukia al grado de que todo el buen humor que llevaba de hizo humo, y en su lugar quedó indiferencia y mal humor… ¿Qué rayos le había hecho ella a él para que estuviese tan molesto? Nada, no había hacho nada, Ichigo era un idiota, probablemente así había sido siempre…

-¿Acaso te quedarás parada ahí todo el día como una estatua? – dijo el con tono molesto al ver que ella no se había movido del lugar en el que él había estado segundos antes, o es que en realidad estuviese molesto, todo era una brillante actuación para ver si así podía dejar de sentir esas "cosas" que había estado sintiendo y que casi no lo dejaron dormir, haber si de una vez por todas dejaba de pensar en la chica que estaba parada justo detrás de él…

-Nadie te dijo que me esperaras- le respondió con tono indiferentemente, y para terminar de molestarlo agregó- idiota- sí seguro que con eso le pagaría por como la había tratado, ella tenía razón en cierta forma, después de todo el plan de Ichigo era ignorarla y ser lo mas indiferente posible con ella, pero algo en el interior de Ichigo no se pudo resistir.

-¿Qué te pasa enana? ¿No agradeces siquiera que te ayude a llegar temprano a clases? Si no fuera por mí probablemente no encontrarías tu primera clase- respondió el enfadado, al parecer el plan de Rukia de molestarlo había dado resultado, claro que Ichigo sabía que lo que decía era de boca para afuera, su altura era perfecta, por lo menos en lo que a él le parecía y por otro lado, ella seguramente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder encontrar su clase sola. Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo Rukia molesta, al cabo de un segundo, su puño estaba estrellado contra la mandíbula de Ichigo, - no vuelvas a llamarme enana, entendiste y no soy una retrasada como para no recordar en donde es mi primera clase- dijo muy enfadada, Ichigo nunca pensó que esas palabras causaran que ella realmente se enfureciera, ella se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio en total silencio, seguida por un Ichigo que al parecer por sus facciones, estaba arrepentido por las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, sus ojos apuntaban al suelo, mientras su mano se sobaba la parte en la que el puño de la pequeña mujer había azotado con fuerza, había lastimado a Ichigo, pero no físicamente, Ichigo prácticamente soportaba cualquier cosa; internamente, ese golpe había llegado muy profundo…

El camino hacia el elevador fue largo, tedioso y silencioso, la tensión entre ellos casi era palpable, ¿Qué rayos había hacho Rukia para que el cambiara de actitud? ¿Tendría problemas en casa? Mientra tanto Ichigo reflexionaba sobre su actitud, era cierto, él no quería pensar en ella, pero tampoco estaba actuando correctamente al tratarle de ese modo, al fin llegaron al ascensor, a Rukia la llevaría a su primera clase, pero no estaba exactamente segura de adonde llevaría a Ichigo.

-Lo siento- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo el molesto silencio segundos antes de que el ascensor se detuviera

-¿sientes que?- respondió ella con indiferencia.

-No me hagas decirlo, simplemente, acéptalo- dijo él mientras las puertas del ascensor se habrían.

-Eres tan orgulloso- dijo Rukia mientras salía, sin voltear a verlo, una vez afuera, agregó-no te atrevas a hablarme de nuevo si vas a seguir con esa actitud- dicho esto las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejando a Ichigo con una expresión de sorpresa que Rukia no pudo apreciar, caminó hacia su salón pensando en lo que había sucedido, ¿como pudieron herirla tan profundamente las palabras de Ichigo?

-Kuchiki-san, buenos días- -no esa voz, ahora no por favor- pensó Rukia ante las palabras que había escuchado

-Buenos días, Inoue, creí que no te vería hasta después de almuerzo…-Respondió intentando brindarle su mejor sonrisa

-No, al parecer olvidé decirte que también voy en segundo año al igual que tú y Tatsuki- dijo muy alegre de la vida- pero ¿te pasa algo Kuchiki-san? No vienes con los ánimos de ayer…

-No, no me sucede nada Inoue, no te preocupes, es que ayer dormí poco, solo es eso… -¿deprimida Rukia? Como era posible eso, durante toda su vida, algo de lo que Rukia se sentía orgullosa era de poder guardar muy bien sus emociones

-¡muy buen Kuchiki-san! Recuerda dormir mucho la próxima vez, no te ves bien cuando estás trasnochada…

-Gracias Inoue- dijo Rukia y se dirigió a su escritorio, intentaba concentrarse en la clase, pero resultaba muy difícil ya que su mente estaba empecinada en concentrarse en Ichigo y en la forma en la que se habían peleado hacía unos momentos, para Ichigo la clase estaba muy lejos de parecerle entretenida, al igual que Rukia, estaba pensando acerca de su comportamiento y lo mal que había estado.

La mañana pasó lentamente, en las mentes de de Ichigo y Rukia no había lugar para otras ideas más que pensar el uno en el otro, finalmente, el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la primera jornada de clases, era hora del almuerzo…

-El almuerzo…- pensó Rukia cuado escuchó el timbre tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la salida de su clase, caminó lentamente hacia la cafetería, él aún no había llegado, llegó a la mesa y se sentó estaba sola cuando de pronto, él entró, fijó su vista en la mesa que ella ocupaba, sus preciosos ojos color ámbar se posaron sobre ella y nadie mas, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón, las manos empezaron a sudarle y se sentía inquieta, esos breves segundos parecieron eternos, Rukia intentó resistirse a las intensas emociones que sentía, pero sucumbió ante la mirada intensa del muchacho, por su parte él también sentía la intención de voltear a otro lado, mas no pudo pues quedó atrapado en los encantadores ojos de la chica, esos ojos profundos y oscuros, tan misteriosos, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ella, entre las mesas, pareciera que todo había desaparecido excepto ellos, tan solo un par de pasos mas y él llegaría.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- -¡demonios!- -pensó Rukia- al tiempo que cerró sus ojos para evitar ver lo que sucedía

-¡Inoue!- contestó él desde el suelo, con enojo en su voz y su mirada

-Lo, lo siento… Kurosaki-kun- dijo la chica, apenada

-¡tonta!- pensó Rukia, no es que Inoue no le agradara, pero es que la chica a veces era un poco… estúpida…

Ichigo miró a Rukia de reojo y notó que su expresión era de molestia ¿era por lo de esa mañana? ¿o acaso estaba molesta por lo que acababa de ver? No, no podía ser eso…

Rukia reflexionó ¿Por qué estaba molesta por lo que había hecho Inoue? Después de todo él era su novio, Inoue podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y Rukia no tendría porque enojarse, pero entonces ¿Cómo podía explicarse a ella misma ese sentimiento que experimentaba en esos instantes? Sin darse cuenta en el momento en que ocurrió, Ichigo estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola, él había notado que algo andaba mal con ella, no tenía alimento frente y su expresión era extraña ¿acaso estaba enferma y él no se había dado cuenta?

-¿No vas a comer nada? ¿A caso estás enferma? Te ves diferente, ¿te sientes mal?- le susurró el evidenciando la preocupación que sentía

-No… estoy bien gracias- le respondió ella con indiferencia

-¿segura?- rebatió él aún con tono de preocupación aún entre susurros

-Sí, mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz…- respondió ella tajantemente

-Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?-dijo él

-No más que tú…

A los pocos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar, indicando el final de la hora de almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron en silencio a la siguiente clase, ambos pasarían juntos el resto de la tarde, entraron a su salón ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros, se fueron a sus lugares, y en silencio tomaron su clase.

La tarde pasó de igual forma, ellos entraban y salían de los distintos salones que tenían asignados para la jornada de la tarde, sin dirigirse una palabra más que cuando Ichigo decía –vámonos- cuando finalizaba una clase, y Rukia le respondía –sí- al terminar la última clase ambos se dirigieron juntos a la puerta de salida, el automóvil de Rukia ya estaba esperándola, al igual que el día anterior, Ichigo abrió la puerta del auto para que Rukia subiera, Ichigo tuvo el impulso de pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento pero no lo hizo, Rukia se dio cuenta de su momento de vacilación, pero no dijo nada.

-Adiós- dijo ella intentando que su voz sonara lo más fría y distante posible, no lo consiguió, lo único que hizo fue darle a su voz un tono de melancolía

-Te veré mañana- respondió Ichigo casi con el mismo tono de melancolía que tenía Rukia.

Los días subsiguientes pasaron de una manera similar, un sepulcral silencio se había instalado entre los dos, podían estar juntos todas las tardes, estar cerca el uno del otro, pero la distancia entre ellos era tal que era comparable con un enorme abismo entre ellos, un abismo que ninguno se explicaba el porque habían dejado que creciera tanto, podían demostrarse toda la indiferencia del mundo, pero eso no evitaba que los sentimientos del uno por el otro crecieran tal cual llama, una llama que día con día era alimentada con miradas furtivas por parte de ambos, sensaciones extrañas cada vez que por accidente la piel del uno se rozaba con la del otro, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

Rukia se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo e Inoue se habían distanciado también, no sabía porque, así como tampoco sabía porque se sentía feliz de que ellos casi no se dirigieran la palabra, Rukia se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía negarlos más. Algo que Rukia ignoraba era que ese distanciamiento entre Ichigo e Inoue no era imaginario, efectivamente, ellos habían terminado con su relación después de que Inoue notara la infelicidad de Ichigo un día en la azotea de la escuela.

Ese día, Ichigo estaba solo en la azotea, recargado en la barandilla observaba hacia abajo, inconscientemente observaba a Rukia, reflexionaba ¿Cómo una sola chica podía acaparar sus pensamientos? Él nunca había sentido cosas tan intensas como esas, y se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? De pronto, su nombre en un susurro lo hizo reaccionar.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un poco malhumorado por la interrupción a sus reflexiones

-Solo estar contigo un rato- dijo mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho y se asomaba a la barandilla para observar en dirección hacia lo que él miraba segundos atrás, él vio que buscaba algo o más bien a alguien, al parecer lo encontró, y sonrió con tristeza

-Desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo, Inoue, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte…- dijo el mientras volvía a fijar su vista hacia la persona a la que ambos veían ahora, Rukia.

-Shhh…- dijo mientras colocaba su dedo en sus labios -lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, sé que no eres feliz conmigo, eres libre de ser feliz con ella…- dijo mientras señalaba al lugar en el que se hallaba ella. Esto asombró a Ichigo, Inoue se había dado cuenta de su obsesión con Rukia.

-Lo siento…-dijo él en un susurro

-No te preocupes –ella sonrió- pero prométeme que le dirás lo que sientes, no me gusta verte con esa cara de sufrimiento, seguiremos siendo amigos, no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, sé muy feliz…- le dijo despidiéndose, dejando a Ichigo nuevamente solo…

El no podía creerlo, era libre, finalmente ella estaba a su alcance, ahora solo necesitaba, valor…

Algunos días pasaron, Ichigo sintió varias veces el impulso de hablar con Rukia, de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre parecía ser un momento inadecuado o cuando era el momento propicio el valor le faltaba.

Cierto día, las actividades escolares habían tardado un poco más de lo normal, para cuando salieron, quedaban pocos minutos de luz solar, y el la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, el viento soplaba, y las ramas de los árboles se movían haciendo un relajante sonido mientras sus hojas chocaban la una con la otra.

Como era costumbre, Ichigo acompañó silenciosamente a Rukia hacia su auto, en el momento en el que Rukia se disponía a subir, sintió como la muñeca de su mano era aprisionada por otra y la jalaba gentilmente en dirección opuesta.

-Quiero invitarte a pasear un rato-dijo él con tono de súplica en su voz- creo que a pesar de que ya llevas un mes en la ciudad aún no sales a conocerla, te mostraré varios lugares en los cuales podemos pasar un buen rato- continuó mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella, cosa que ella no pudo evitar, no pudo contra esa mirada de él cálida, tierna, profunda, tan irresistible.

-Pero, nii-sama se preocupará de que no llegue a la hora de siempre, y me reprenderá cuando vuelva…- dijo ella un poco insegura, ¿Qué era lo que Ichigo en realidad pretendía? ¿Después de tantos días de indiferencia ahora quería dar un paseo? ¿Qué le diría su hermano cuando llegara tarde pues se le había ocurrido "ir de pase"? lo más seguro es que no la dejara salir hasta que terminara la universidad

Miéntele…- respondió intentando convencerla de romper algunas reglas, no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero de igual manera Ichigo estaba seguro de que ella se rehusaría a ir con el, no solo por lo de que diría su hermano, sino por la forma como habían pasado los últimos días, indiferentes, habían bastantes razones para que ella no fuera, mas aún así, una pequeña esperanza continuaba en el corazón del joven.

-Pero…- dijo la joven intentando buscar otra justificación, pero Ichigo la interrumpió

-Si lo que no quieres es estar conmigo, entonces, lo entenderé- dijo tragándose su orgullo, su mirada, por el contrario expresaba melancolía y agonía, Ichigo se había resignado…

-¿pero que voy a decirle?- preguntó sorprendida por la reacción del joven, él en realidad deseaba pasar algún tiempo con ella, mientras tanto Ichigo sentía como ese sentimiento de esperanza que había empezado a abandonarlo regresaba a él de nuevo.

-Dile que tienes un trabajo de la escuela, lo asignaron hoy y es para mañana, que debes ir a casa de una amiga a prepararlo…- respondió esperando que esa mentira fuera lo suficientemente convincente

Rukia no dijo nada, solo lentamente metió la mano en su bolso, sacó su celular y luego de una breve batalla mental entre su lado lógico y su lado irracional, marcó el número que le causaba tanto terror, esperando que no contestara, ella no acostumbraba mentirle a su hermano, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de estar algún tiempo con Ichigo, su mano tembló un poco mientras esperaba el tono de llamada, Ichigo notó esto, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante la acción de la joven, finalmente luego de que el tono de llamada sonara tres veces, Rukia escuchó la voz que tanto temor le infundaba, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Que deseas, Rukia- su voz sonó con el tono de molestia, amargura y frialdad de siempre.

-Nii-sama, lamento mucho molestarte mientras estas ocupado, perdóname

-que deseas- en definitiva, las palabras amables no iban con el tono de su voz

-es que… bueno, hoy en la escuela nos dejaron un trabajo en grupo, es para mañana… y… necesitamos prepararlo, entonces te llamaba para… solicitar tu permiso… para poder llegar un poco mas tarde de lo que acostumbro… iré a casa de una amiga del instituto…-dijo esperando que su hermano se tragara el cuentito de la tarea, la mano le tembló nuevamente mientras esperaba, había empezado a sudar un poco a pesar de que el clima estaba frío.

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, a Byakuya no le gustaba que Rukia anduviera por ahí con cualquiera, pero si era por una tarea… además Rukia no sería capaz de mentir, eso pensaba Byakuya.

-No vuelvas tarde… cuando estés lista llama al chofer para que te recoja…-dijo con su soberbia voz

-Gracias, nii-sama- respondió Rukia y luego de eso, la llamada terminó… Ichigo sonrió se había salido con la suya, ahora solo le quedaba tener el valor suficiente, Rukia se volteó hacia él con una mirada de perplejidad

- Nunca le había mentido así a nii-sama, espero que esto valga la pena- dijo molesta

-No te preocupes, no olvidarás este paseo tan fácilmente- respondió sonriendo con suficiencia, gesto ante el cual Rukia sonrió también, ¿Quién se creía Ichigo para afirmar tales cosas?

Caminaron de la escuela a un parque cercano, el ambiente era extraño, el viento estaba mas fuerte que hacía unos instantes, las hojas se movían fuertemente en los árboles, algunas eran arrancadas de sus ramas para luego vagar libres junto al viento, los últimos rayos del sol teñían las nubes de un color dorado y los mismos rayos le daban al cielo un tono rojizo, como si el cielo mismo sangrase; las aves colaban para acurrucarse en sus nidos; el lado opuesto al sol empezaba a tornarse oscuro, Ichigo pudo ver un color familiar en ese lado del cielo, era el color de los ojos de Rukia…

Sus pasos resonaban por el lugar, estaba tan silencioso, que en cierta manera era sobrecogedor, caminaban en silencio, Rukia observaba el lugar, era precioso, el camino era ladrillado, los postes de luz estilo antiguo empezaban a iluminar los caminos, mientras algunas aves se atrevían a romper el silencioso ambiente de vez en cuando, al canto de algunos grillos podía apreciarse en el fondo, algunas fuentes aparecían de vez en cuando y se podía escuchar el agua de éstas correr, una ráfaga de viento fuerte sopló y acarició a Rukia, ella se estremeció, pero no de frío, era una sensación agradable sentir el viento, era como sentir que podía volar, sentir que era libre aunque sea por un momento, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esas sensaciones, así, fue capaz de sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo junto al de ella, y… por un segundo… pudo escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón…

Pasaron frente a una fuete grande, muy hermosa, nuevamente el sonido del agua era relajante, Ichigo se detuvo frente a ella, pero, al parecer, Rukia iba muy distraída observando alrededor suyo que no se dio cuenta, caminó un par de pasos más adelante, y finalmente Ichigo la sujetó de una mano evitando que siguiera su camino y regresándola de nuevo a la realidad, ella se asustó un poco, pero no dijo nada, es mas, su mirada expresaba cierta curiosidad.

-Debo decirte algo- dijo él casi en un susurro, tan bajo que no estaba seguro de que ella le hubiese escuchado, su mirada estaba fija en ella, había algo en sus ojos que evitaban que Rukia fuera capaz de negarse a mirarlo, su mirada era irresistiblemente profunda, atrayente, tan embriagante que la invitaba a ahogarse en ella.

-¿Que es…?- preguntó intentando parecer tranquila, pero sus ojos expresaban lo que su voz quería ocultar, curiosidad, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, cosa que él notó lo que le causó mas atracción y le ayudó a darse mas valor, sintió como ella se estremecía al estar en contacto con él, pudo sentir sus latidos aumentar; Rukia temió que si su corazón seguía latiendo de esa manera se quedaría sin energía para continuar latiendo y se pararía.

-Creo que… es algo que ya no puedo ocultar –dijo al fin Ichigo con todo el valor que le era posible recaudar- y no me interesa ocultarlo más, me he esforzado mucho, pero me es imposible es algo contra lo que ya no puedo luchar ya no me quedan fuerzas, estoy agotado, cansado –el rostro de Rukia reflejaba algo de confusión, pero el tono de seguridad de Ichigo era muy poderoso lo cual no le dejó ninguna duda- no se que pasa conmigo, nunca he había sentido así, no se que me pasa… pero, yo, Rukia… yo me he enamorado de ti…


	5. Rival

Hi, siento la tardanza, pero ya saben las escusas d siempre, trabajo, universidad... bueno, para q mas... gracias por su lectura

**Mei Fanel: **gracias por el reviewy si, uno d los problemas principales será su precioso hermano... XD

besdlyn.7: Gracias por tu cometario

**Ghost iv**: gracias por el review!!! me alegra q el cambio sea positivo, y si me haces el favor de indicarme el error del capitulo anterior, con gusto lo corregiré, y no dudes en indicarme otros errores para poder corregirlos, de hecho agradezco bastante que me indiquen lo q debo mejorar.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7**: gracias por el cometario amiga!!!y gracias por los buenos deseos! yo tambien t deseo muchas bendiciones, y si voy a pasar a leer tu fic, de hecho lei los dos primeros cap y me gustaron mucho t prometo q pronto terminare d leerlo y t pondre mi comentario, las fresas me ayudaron con este cap. jajaja Gracias por la sugerencia!!!

**RukiaNeechan**: gracias por el review, y gracias por le sugerencia, espero q ahora se entienda mas

Bueno, como notarán los pensamientos están encerrados entre comillas y en cursiva, gracias a la sugerencia de Kuchiki Rukia 7 y RukiaNeechan.

P.D. un adelanto para el próximo capitulo es q habrá pelea...

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de Bleach no son míos, perteneces a Tite Kubo, lo que sí ha salido de mi cabeza es la historia en que se ve inmiscuida mi pareja favorita de esta buenísima serie. No lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

Quedó totalmente muda, tal vez ni siguiera recordaba que tenía lengua, miles de emociones recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, su corazón aún latía rápido y fuerte, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Ichigo le estaba jugando una broma? ¿Era tan cruel como para jugar con sus sentimientos? Ichigo notó que Rukia estaba asustada, ¿Qué haría? En definitiva había sido un error confesarle sus sentimientos, lo había arruinado todo, ahora ni siquiera podrían ser amigos, mejor hubiera sido guardarse sus estúpidos sentimientos, tratar de olvidarla y no soñar con tenerla.

Ichigo comenzó a desesperarse, cosa que se hizo evidente en su rostro, Rukia lo notó, pero no conseguía mover la boca, y de verdad que deseaba hacerlo, pero simplemente, su cuerpo no respondía.

-Yo- fue lo único que Rukia fue capaz de decir al ver que Ichigo se decepcionaba.

-Entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo...- dijo él mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda para que Rukia no pudiera ver su rostro lleno de melancolía, su mano suavemente se resbalaba entre los dedos de Rukia dejándolos libres, no quería que ella lo viera vulnerable, él había desnudado su alma y confesado sus sentimientos ante ella, cosa que nunca había hecho, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal estupidez? Pero claro, él se había enamorado…

Él dio un paso al frente.

-No...- escuchó en un susurro firme, la voz de Rukia aún no salía completa, aún no daba crédito a la realidad, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero aún así debía detenerlo, no podía dejarlo ir…

-¡que quieres maldita sea!- respondió él, herido, después de todo, ya lo había rechazado con su silencio ¿quería ahora confirmarlo con palabras? ¿Hacerlo aún mas doloroso de lo que ya era? Definitivamente no quería que nadie lo viera vulnerable nunca, quería esconder sus sentimientos, después de todo, desde que murió su madre, así eligió vivir, que nadie supiera lo que en realidad sentía; sin darse cuenta, Rukia tomó su mano, el contacto con la suave piel de ella lo tranquilizó, se preguntó nuevamente si ella no era una hechicera que de algún modo había puesto un hechizo en él… Solamente el sentir su mano era como estar en el cielo…

-Te amo...- finalmente las palabras habían logrado salir de la boca de Rukia, no con la fuerza que ella deseaba, pero sí con mucha intensidad, cálidas y decididas

Las miradas de ambos finalmente se encontraron, los ojos color ámbar de Ichigo se sumergían en las profundidades de los ojos azules de Rukia el momento era intenso, ambos cedieron al deseo, sin saber como, Rukia sintió como Ichigo tomó su cintura y con su mano izquierda tomó su mentón, sus corazones latían fuerte y aceleradamente, la sangre corría por sus cuerpos con una velocidad impresionante, sus respiraciones eran fuertes, Rukia sintió muy cerca el aliento cálido de Ichigo, la sangre de Rukia corrió hacia su rostro, haciendo que se ruborizara, cosa que para Ichigo fue cautivador, los labios de Rukia eran una dulce tentación que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería probar, finalmente, podría sucumbir ante el deseo que él había sentido desde la primera vez que la vio; finalmente podría probar las mieles de sus labios, Rukia estaba perdida en su mirada, estaba tan embelesada que no fue capaz de ver cuando Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, tal como ella los había imaginado, perfectos para ella, era tan perfecto que casi perdió la noción del tiempo estaba como en las nubes, su mente dejó de trabajar y se rindió completamente a él, todo, absolutamente todo pasó a segundo plano, ¿Cómo negarse lo que ella deseaba desde que lo conoció? Con ese primer beso ella sintió que todo era posible, toda frustración o preocupación desaparecieron, ella finalmente había encontrado sentido a su vida, y para él, ella era la renovación de su monótona vida, ella acababa de revolucionar su mundo.

Haciendo aplomo de su fuerza de voluntad él se separó un poco de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que ella desprendía de su piel, no quería separarse pero necesitaban respirar…

Tomó la mano de Rukia y caminaron un poco, en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, era un silencio donde las palabras sobraban, no había nada que decir.

El cielo había cambiado cediendo su paso a la noche, el viento soplaba fría y fuertemente, el cuerpo de Rukia se estremeció cuando una de las ráfagas de viento se atrevió a tocar su delicado cuerpo, Ichigo lo notó "_creo que he sido muy egoísta, no la he dejado ir, es tarde y su hermano puede reprenderla por retrasarse" _pensó Ichigo "_el clima ha desmejorado y ella solo trae su suéter del uniforme, no trae su abrigo, debe de estar congelándose…"_

-Tienes frío- dijo él en un susurro en su oído, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Un poco...- respondió -"_mentirosa"_ pensó él- era cierto Rukia se estaba congelando, pero se negaba a que ese precioso momento terminara tan pronto, por fin después de mucho tiempo era feliz, no quería desperdiciar los valiosos minutos con Ichigo.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa, te resfriarás si no te cubres...- él también mentía, no quería dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella, pero era por el bien de ella-además, no quiero que tu hermano te castigue y no te deje salir los próximos días- eso era verdad, su hermano seguramente la castigaría solo por llegar tarde

-Ichigo…- pronunció pero él no le permitió continuar con la protesta –"_no me hagas mas difícil dejarte ir el día de hoy por favor"-_ pensó Ichigo, mientras sujetaba la mano de Rukia fuertemente.

Soltó a Rukia, y se quitó el saco escolar mientras Rukia lo observaba sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, Ichigo colocó su saco sobre los hombros de Rukia para evitar que ella sintiera tanto frío, este gesto dejó a Rukia aún mas desconcertada de lo que ya estaba, no sabía que Ichigo podía ser tan caballeroso, ella quería negarse ante esto, pero el aroma de él iba impreso en el saco, eso la hipnotizó y la persuadió de manifestar cualquier negación.

-Llama a tu chofer- le ordenó él tendiéndole su celular a ella. Rukia no se negó y marcó el numero, le indicó el lugar en el cual la debía recoger, cerca de un almacén para no despertar sospechas a cerca del porqué la habían ido a traer a un parque, cortó la llamada y se pusieron en camino hacia el lugar, el cual no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar al lugar, la noche se había hecho presente y el clima estaba muy frío, Ichigo y Rukia iban tomados de la mano, en la lejanía de la carretera, ambos pudieron divisar un lujoso auto aproximarse, Ichigo soltó suavemente la mano de Rukia, ella entendió que era hora de separarse, el auto se estacionó frente a ellos, Ichigo, como todas las veces abrió la puerta a Rukia para que ella pudiera entrar en él, solo un par de segundos habían pasado y la mano de Rukia ya extrañaba sentir el calor de la mano de Ichigo, para Rukia todo en él era perfecto, como si hubiese sido hecho específicamente para ella, sus labios quedaban bien sobre los de ella, las manos de él tenían el tamaño perfecto para las de ella, los brazos de él eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla, en definitiva, eran el uno para el otro…

Una vez Rukia estuvo dentro del auto, Ichigo se despidió de ella con una dulce sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió, era una sonrisa irresistible, él era auténtico, Ichigo era él mismo cuando estaba con ella, y a Rukia le gustó eso.

Ichigo cerró la puerta, y seguidamente, el auto arrancó, llevando a Rukia adentro, Ichigo se quedó parado observando como desaparecía en la lejanía, finalmente tras una vuelta, desapareció, dejando a Ichigo inmóvil, recordando lo que acababa de vivir esa tarde, una fría ráfaga de viento lo hizo estremecerse, lo cual lo hizo recordar que Rukia nunca llegó a devolverle el saco, por una parte él esperaba que eso no le causara problemas a Rukia, pero por otro lado, al menos ella llevaba algo para recordarlo, para que ella no olvidara que lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, era real…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular y llamar a su chofer, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Una escena realmente tierna- Ichigo reconoció aquella voz

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a tus amigos?- preguntó Ichigo con ironía

-No realmente, pero debes saber que no espiaba, ustedes se cruzaron en mi camino…

-Si claro…- dijo ahora con sarcasmo

-Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina, debes contarme…- insistió su amigo, lo cual Ichigo aceptó, después de todo, aún no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, y seguramente su chofer tardaría como mínimo 20 minutos en llegar hasta ese lugar, entraron a la cafetería y ordenaron un par de cafés y un par de donas

-Ya me había dado cuenta de que te habías alejado de Inoue…-dijo mientras sorbió un poco de café

-Realmente, nunca sentí amor hacia ella, solo era cariño, Rukia hizo que me diera cuenta de ello- respondió Ichigo

-Así que te corresponde…

-Para fortuna mía…

-¿Inoue lo sabe?

-Fue ella quien me liberó… Ahora tú tienes oportunidad… - Eso lo sorprendió grandemente a su amigo

-¿Qué rayos dices Kurosaki?

-No creas que soy ciego, he visto como la ves, además, nada me daría más gusto si fueras tú quien la puede hacer feliz…

-Eres más observador de lo que yo creí…

-Me subestimas, Ishida… tal vez no sea tan listo como tú, pero tengo mis habilidades…- dijo Ichigo, Ishida sonrió ante sus palabras

-Gracias Kurosaki…- dijo Ishida mientras terminaba su café

-¿Porque?

-No pensé que fuera tan obvio, te agradezco por no mencionar nada y tolerar mi actitud…

-Ya te digo, nunca fue amor… solo cariño, la quiero como a una hermana, por eso creo que eres el indicado…

-Ya veremos…- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, Ichigo hizo lo mismo

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Ichigo, ambos se estrecharon de manos y se separaron, para su fortuna, el automóvil de Ichigo ya estaba estacionado esperándolo "_no necesito pedirle que sea discreto, nadie mejor que Ishida para guardar un secreto, es agradable saber que no necesito fingir frente a alguien" _ pensó Ichigo mientras subía al auto, saludó al chofer e inmediatamente partieron rumbo a casa.

El automóvil disminuía la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a casa, su corazón se aceleraba al recordar el dulce beso, aún sentía su aroma, tan fuerte, era como si él se encontrara sentado a su lado, de pronto se dio cuenta el porqué –"_rayos, olvidé devolverle su saco"_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras se quitaba el saco de encima y lo doblaba cuidadosamente para que cupiera perfectamente en su maletín de la escuela, "_espero que nii-sama no se de cuenta"_ estaba perdida si Byakuya se daba cuenta de que lleva algo que no era de ella, y en especial si ese algo era de un hombre…

Finalmente el automóvil cruzó la enorme puerta de entrada, Rukia bajó y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, se aseguró de que el saco de Ichigo quedara oculto entre sus cosas y entró, intentando parecer calmada y normal.

-Al fin vuelves- escuchó que decía una voz al otro lado de la pared –_"esa fría voz"- _pensó, la voz provenía del despacho

-Lo siento, nii-sama, el trabajo tomó más tiempo de lo paneado- excusó Rukia

-Ya veo… estas excusada por esta vez, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder…-dijo él con su fría voz

-Sí, nii-sama- respondió Rukia dando gracias al cielo de que su hermano no dijera nada más

-Hay algo en la sala de invitados…-respondió Byakuya desde el despacho nuevamente, esta vez, el tono de su voz tenía algo diferente, no estaba enojado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella con curiosidad, pues ella no esperaba ninguna visita ni nada que le debería llegar ese día.

-Averígualo tú misma- volvió a decir, con el mismo tono monótono de siempre

Rukia caminó cautelosamente hacia la sala de invitados, no sabía que era lo que exactamente iba a encontrar allí, fui lenta y silenciosamente.

-¡Rukia!- un grito entusiasta la sobresaltó pues no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

"_Esa voz"-_pensó y seguidamente exclamó -¡Renji!- mientras ella se volteaba y al reconocerlo, corrió a abrazarlo

-¡que te pasa Rukia! Pasé toda la tarde esperándote aquí, sabes es muy aburrido este lugar, y tu hermano no me permitía ir a explorar la mansión…- dijo Renji en tono de reproche

-¡cállate idiota! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no me reclames…

-Lo sé, me alegro de verte… Rukia

-Yo también me alegro de verte Renji, me ha hacho mucha falta un amigo como tú…-Renji dio un pequeño suspiro cuando ella dijo la palabra "amigo", pero ella se lo atribuyó al cansancio que él debía tener

-Mañana empezarás la escuela Renji, ve a descansar- la voz de Byakuya nuevamente desde el despacho

-¿irás a la escuela conmigo?- preguntó Rukia curiosa

-Sí, tu hermano me ha inscrito para que termine mi último año en la misma escuela que tú- respondió él muy seguro de sí mismo

-Que bueno, Renji…-a Rukia le gustaba la idea de que Renji estuviera en la misma escuela que ella, pero seguramente Byakuya lo había hecho con la intención de controlarla, de otro modo ¿Por qué se habría estado portando tan condescendiente cuando la personalidad de Byakuya no era así?- si no te molesta, estoy un poco cansada, platicamos mañana… buenas noches, Renji, buenas noches, nii-sama- dijo Rukia mientras se despedía de ambos

-Yo también me alegro de verte Renji, me ha hacho mucha falta un amigo como tú…-

Renji era el mejor amigo de Rukia, aunque siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones como el jefe de seguridad de Byakuya, aunque más que jefe de seguridad, para Byakuya, Renji era como un hermano menor; la familia de Renji siempre habían estado al servicio de la familia Kuchiki, y Rukia sabía que aunque Byakuya no lo demostrara, él le tenía mucho aprecio a Renji, de no ser así ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en su educación? Tampoco lo nombraría jefe de seguridad a tan corta edad; no es como que el puesto le quedara grande a Renji, desde pequeño, había demostrado muchas habilidades para el combate y la protección, y se había desarrollado bien, pues desde muy pequeño aprendió de su padre ahora fallecido.

A los 9 años, Renji quedó huérfano luego de que su padre interceptara un disparo dirigido al jefe de la familia, en ese entonces su abuelo Ginrei Kuchiki, en ese entonces Byakuya tenía 17 años cuando esto ocurrió y Rukia tenía 8 años, desde ese entonces Renji se volvió alguien muy apreciado en la familia; la madre de Renji falleció cuando lo dio a luz, así que su padre se encargó de su educación y formación como guardaespaldas, hasta ese día.

Los recuerdos de Rukia de cuando jugaba con Renji cuando eran niños vinieron a su mente, siempre estaban juntos, la consoló cuando Hisana, la esposa de Byakuya murió, y la animó cuando Byakuya decidió que se trasladaría a Tokio, aún en el presente, Renji era indispensable para Rukia, su apoyo incondicional y seguramente lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo más, Rukia siempre salió adelante gracias a Renji, de no ser así, probablemente su vida hubiese sido diferente.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a casa, Yuzu estaba preparando la cena, Karin viendo la T.V. todo el personal del servicio se había retirado ya y su padre aún no había llegado.

-ya vine- dijo él mientras dejaba sus cosas en la puerta de entrada.

-Viniste muy tarde- dijo Karin en tono de reclamo

-Buenas noches, one-chan- dijo Yuzu desde la cocina asomando la cabeza para poder verlo.

En cuanto Ichigo estuvo al alcance de la vista de ambas, vio que las dos lo veían muy fijamente.

-¿Que, que tengo porque me ven así?- les preguntó

-Ichi-nii…-dijo Karin- te ves… ¿feliz…?

-Es cierto…one-chan, ¡estas feliz!- secundó Yuzu

-Claro que no, siempre estoy así, ustedes se están imaginando todo…- dije mientras se volteaba y se dirigía directamente a su habitación

-¿Dónde dejaste tu saco?- preguntó Karin con voz inquistiva, deteniéndolo de su huída

-Se me ha olvidado en la escuela- respondió intentando fingir una voz normal, esperando que su actuación fuera convincente

-Ya veo- dijo Karin mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá, Ichigo no estaba seguro de si la había convencido o no…

-No tengo hambre, no bajaré a cenar- dijo finalmente y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, esperando que el estar ausente le evitara de los interrogatorios que seguramente Karin estuviera planeando.

Entró en su habitación y ni siquiera se molestó en prender la luz, ya que los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban perfectamente la habitación, dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y se recostó en su cama, al ver el cielo, observó la blanca cara de la luna y con esto, recordó la piel suave, tersa y blanca de Rukia, observó mejor el cielo el cual le recordó el profundo azul de los ojos de Rukia y pensó: "_Dios, ¿Cómo puede alguien ocupar completamente mis pensamientos?_ la recordaba, la imaginaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cada noche desde que la conoció había sido así, una completa tortura, el pensarla y saberla lejos, inalcanzable para él, pero hoy era diferente, hoy la extrañaba, pero tenía la ilusión de que por la mañana ella estaría de nuevo junto a él y solo para él.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se expandieron, quizás durante minutos o quizás fueron horas, y así no sintió el momento en el que se quedó dormido, esa noche, soñó algo extraño, algo desconocido para él, se vio a si mismo con un traje de soldado antiguo, mas bien como el de un samurai, vio a Rukia, preciosamente vestida con un fino kimono, las imágenes eran confusas y vagas, vio una casa muy elegante, y luego sangre, Ichigo se asustó, pues la sangre qui vio al parecer era la suya, no podía explicarlo, pero luego de ver la sangre se despertó muy inquieto; para su fortuna ya había amanecido, pero el sueño le dejó una extraña sensación de inquietud.

Esa noche Rukia no pudo dormir, varias emociones embargaban todo su ser, la felicidad por estar finalmente con Ichigo, y la alegría por tener a su mejor amigo cerca, Rukia era muy feliz en esos momentos…

Estaba en su cuarto intentando dormir, daba vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, notó como los rayos de luna llena alumbraban completamente su habitación, convirtiéndola en una especie de visión plateada; entre vuelta y vuelta, recordó que aún tenía el saco de Ichigo guardado en su maletín, se levantó y fue a buscarlo, al desdoblarlo, sintió perfectamente el aroma de Ichigo y como este aroma llenaba completamente la habitación extasiando a su sentido del olfato, regresó a su cama y se cubrió con el saco, así por lo menos esa noche, ella tendría algo para recordarlo. Entre recuerdos del día y varios otros pensamientos, no notó cuando su mente confundió la fantasía de los sueños con la realidad, de repente, se vio a si misma bajo los plateados rayos de la luna llena en un brumoso bosque, su mente rápidamente identificó aquel lugar, ya sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, su subconsciente sabía que era un sueño, sin embargo, no podía despertar por más que lo deseara, las imágenes eran las mismas que las que tenía todas las noches en sus sueños, sabía en que iba a terminar, era horrible tener esa misma sensación noche tras noches, pero ella no podía pararlas, finalmente, la última imagen vino a su mente, la imagen de una espada que se dirigía a su pecho y luego sangre, su sangre, y luego, oscuridad… nada…

Se despertó sobresaltada, como siempre, el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo sudaba, por fortuna ya había amanecido, se preparó para la escuela, pero, mientras se peinaba, pensó en que vería pronto a Ichigo, y pensó en su amigo Renji, que iría a su misma escuela, ¿Cómo se llevarían Ichigo y Renji? ¿Cómo se tomarían ambos, la existencia del uno por el otro? ¿Cómo tomaría Ichigo la llegada de Renji a la ciudad y la escuela? ¿Cómo tomaría Renji la noticia de que ahora tenía un novio? Ella trataba de deducir si Ichigo sería celoso o no, pero ella imagina que sí, efectivamente Ichigo era muy celoso, en cuanto a la reacción de Renji, a él seguramente no le agradaría la idea de que ella tuviera un novio, en especial uno como Ichigo, Rukia no quería imaginar lo que iba a suceder, teniendo en cuenta el carácter explosivo de ambos. Ella intentaba imaginar el rostro de Ichigo cuando la viera bajar del auto acompañada de un chico, también intentaba imaginar el rostro de Renji cuando Ichigo la fuera a saludar, Rukia forzaba su mente ara tratar de imaginar la siguiente escena, pero se bloqueaba, no podía o mas bien, no quería imaginar lo siguiente…

Se puso nerviosa, ¿era posible que la fría y serena Rukia Kuchiki se pusiera nerviosa? La respuesta era sí; las manos comenzaron a sudarle, sintió mucho frío, su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una hoja, pensó en hacerse la enferma para faltar a clases, pero luego pensó que quizás eso sería peor, a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esta situación, además, siendo una Kuchiki, estaba acostumbrada y obligada a no huir de los problemas, así que se armó de valor, y se terminó de arreglar y bajó a desayunar.

Abajo, Renji ya estaba sentado en la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno, Byakuya, de nuevo brillaba por su ausencia, su desayuno estaba servido, los hot cackes olían delicioso, y al sentarse y ver nuevamente el plato, se le revolvió el estómago, estaba realmente nerviosa, así que solamente tomó unos cuantos bocados y su jugo. Renji se asombró de que no terminara su plato, pero no dijo nada, al terminar, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al auto, Renji seguía a Rukia, pero lo hacía en silencio, la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando le ocurría algo y no debía preguntar nada al respecto.

Ichigo se levantó luego de la noche tan inquieta, se duchó y se preparó, no tenía hambre, así que tomó un pequeño yogur que había en el refrigerador y se dirigió lo más pronto posible, esta vez, decidió que no necesitaba de chofer, conduciría él mismo su automóvil hasta la escuela, no importaba lo llamativo que considerara su auto.

Un lujoso Porsche boxter negro, se movía veloz y ágilmente por la carretera hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, y se estacionó en el parqueo exclusivo, en donde todo aquel que pasaba por allí no podía dejar de admirarlo, tanto al auto, como al chico que lo conducía.

El camino a la escuela fue largo y tortuoso, si no hubiese estado tan preocupada seguramente iría platicando o mas bien discutiendo con Renji sobre alguna trivialidad, pero ahora el silencio era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

-Espero que el silencio de hoy no signifique nada grave- le dijo Renji resignado, Rukia notó que ya casi llegaban a la escuela, y al ver la entrada, sus nervios aumentaron, y se dijo a sí misma _-"¿Rukia Kuchiki está nerviosa? Compórtate, este no es un comportamiento digno de ti" _- Mientras pasaban por el estacionamiento, Rukia vio como varios chicos dirigían sus miradas hacia un punto, y luego las palabras de Renji respondieron a su pregunta no formulada –¡wow mira ese auto!- Rukia volteó y efectivamente, ahí mismo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, había un automóvil muy lujoso, de los más bellos que jamás hubiese visto. Su automóvil se estacionó en la puerta de entrada, discretamente buscó entre todos los estudiantes, y finalmente halló lo que buscaba, su perdición de ojos avellana, parado a pocos pasos de la entrada principal, con su perfecto porte de dios griego, estaba recostado sobre uno de los árboles mientras mantenía su vista en dirección al suelo, pero con los ojos cerrados, parecía una estatua divina, como aquellas perfecciones griegas que solo se ven ahora en los museos, ella notó que le faltaba su saco, claro, ella lo había escondido de nuevo entre sus cosas antes de salir, pero aún sin su saco, se veía impecablemente elegante.

Al parecer él no la había visto, llevaba poco rato esperándola con paciencia, esperando a que a pareciera con su angelical y divina belleza, él no podía esperar por estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero debía ser paciente, seguramente su diosa no tardaría en llegar.

El corazón de Rukia se aceleró solo con verlo, sus manos se tensaron y empezaron a sudar nuevamente, su respiración se volvió más rápida y aunque pareciera increíble, se volvió torpe, pues no podía ni abrir la puerta del auto.

Cuando al fin consiguió abrir la puerta se apresuró a bajar, Ichigo la vio, pero solo la vio a ella, a nadie más, ella estaba tan tensa que al tan solo dar un par de pasos se tropezó con sus propios pies, cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en que se estrellaba contra el suelo, Ichigo vio el suceso como en cámara lenta, observó como ella caía al suelo y se apresuró para llegar a su lado, Rukia esperaba sentir la dureza del suelo golpear fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pero, ese momento nunca llegó, en vez de eso, sintió como un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura evitando su caída, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquel contacto con esos brazos desconocidos que la estrechaban como si no quisieran dejarla ir nunca; ella tenía los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que le costó trabajo abrirlos de nuevo, quería ver quien había evitado que se diera un buen golpe, solo tenía dos candidatos: Ichigo que estaba a unos pasos o Renji que venía junto a ella, fuera quien fuera, a ella no le convenía que fuera alguno de ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –dos voces en coro resonaron en los oídos de Rukia "¡_demonios!"_ Pensó ella, fue hasta ese momento que ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro.

-Sí- dijo Rukia respondiendo a ambos, ella aún no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos para evitar enfrentar la escena que seguramente sería incómoda "_ten valor, eres Rukia Kuchiki, por Dios"_ se dijo nuevamente

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y pudo ver que eran los brazos de Ichigo los que la envolvían tan protectoramente, esa era la razón por la que su cuerpo se estremeció, ella entendió que su cuerpo reconocía a Ichigo aún sin que sus ojos lo vieran; también vio a Renji muy cerca, al parecer, él también había querido sujetarla, pero Ichigo se adelantó, lo que le preocupaba a Rukia ya no era caer, sino era la forma en que Ichigo y Renji se estaban mirando…

-Oye, oye… se te agradece, pero ya quítale las manos de encima- dijo Renji, mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de Rukia intentando arrebatársela a Ichigo

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -Respondió con reto Ichigo y agregó- El que debería soltarla eres tú, la estás lastimando

Rukia estaba desorientada, sabía que debía hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

-No permitiré que sigas sosteniendo a Rukia de esa manera, suéltala, a menos que quieras que te obligue con un par de golpes- dijo Renji, su voz era agresiva y su mirada reflejaba exactamente lo que su voz daba a entender. La paciencia de Ichigo estaba llegando a su tope

-¿Tú vas a obligarme a mi? Ninguno va a alejarme de Rukia- respondió Ichigo de nuevo, estaba enojado y su tono era igual de agresivo que el de Renji

-A no, ¿quien te crees que eres para estar cerca de ella?- retó Renji de nuevo, para Ichigo esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¿Quién demonios se creía él para reclamarle de esa forma? Finalmente Ichigo pensó muy bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación, no importaba lo que perdiera, definitivamente era más lo que ganaba, así le quedaba muy claro a ese sujeto y a todos los que quisieran intentar algo con Rukia, que ella estaba con Ichigo y que no pensaba dejarla ir, así que muy fuerte, y claro le dijo:

-¿Qué quien soy? ¡Idiota, soy su novio!


	6. Conflictos

Hi!! siento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escribir, regreso muy cansad del trabajo y bueno ustedes comprenderán que lo único que quiero es descansar... pero bueno dejando las escusas por un lado, aqui les traigo este cap espero que les guste, porque me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, d nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero que no piensen que voy a dejar abandonados mis fic, primero me mato antes que hacerlo...

Kuchiki Rukia 7 no he podido comer fresas u.u creo q por eso me falta inspiración, gracias por el comet amiga!!!

Ghost iv no pienso volver a reiniciarlo, ahora si estoy convencida de lo que estoy haciendo, siento d verdad haberlos hecho pasar por esto, pero creo q ha valido la pena, y al fin!!! esta cap si es nuevecito, recien salido de mi cerebro, jajaja

RukiaNeechan así es para todos esta capitulo es nuevecito!!! n.n

aLeKuchiki-zr bueno pues aqui esta Ichigo y Renji con sus conflictos, ojala que hayan mas peleas entre ellos, jajaja

Pues me despido, ya tengo mucho sueño y eso q aún son las 11:20 de la noche, cuidence y espero que me tengan paciencia con el siguiente capituo!! chao!!!

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach y sus personajes son creación de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretenerme, lo que si es mio es la historia de este fic que ha salido toda de mi cabeza...

* * *

Rukia se sorprendió por lo que Ichigo acababa de revelar y la forma en la que lo había hecho, casi media escuela estaba presente ya, habían llamado la atención con su enfrentamiento, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Ichigo aún sostenía fuertemente a Rukia en sus brazos, no la había dejado ir aún, Rukia estaba tiesa.

-¡¿Qué?!- la fuerte voz de indignación resonó por todo el lugar-¡Rukia, explícame esto! ¡¿Cómo es que este sujeto dice que es tu novio?!- exigió Renji con ira.

-Rukia, ¿puedes explicarme quien es este sujeto?- su voz era un tanto mas dulce que la de Renji, pero aún así a Rukia le dio un poco de miedo, quizás fue la única vez en que Rukia se sintió miedo al estar cerca de Ichigo

-Yo…-fue la única estúpida palabra que pudo sacar de su boca, ¿Por qué rayos su cuerpo nunca le obedecía cuando debía hacerlo?

-¿Rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Ichigo sonó en un tono mas dulce y algo preocupada, sus ojos expresaban lo que su voz quería ocultar, él estaba preocupado por Rukia, pero aún así sentía un ligero sentimiento de… ¿celos?

-Sí… Ichigo, estoy bien- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, y luego con una mirada suplicante lo vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo- por favor confía en mi, prometo que te contaré todo, pero vámonos de aquí primero, Renji, por favor…- se dirigió a Renji, esperando que viera la angustia en sus ojos

Los tres se dirigieron al interior de la escuela, Ichigo iba en silencio junto a Rukia y Renji, un par de pasos detrás de ellos, Rukia sentía la tensión que había entre ellos dos, "_Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea que la hablara a Renji de mi relación con Ichigo" _pensó Rukia, pero luego, lo analizó mejor ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora? Y lo más importante ¿se lo diría a Byakuya? Ahora ya no importaba mantener el secreto, seguramente tarde o temprano Renji se lo diría a Byakuya, no importaba si se lo hubiera comentado la noche anterior o dentro de un mes, él siempre le diría a Byakuya. Ichigo pensaba ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué acompañaba a Rukia y se creía con el derecho de reclamar algo? ¿Por qué ella no le había contado nada acerca de él? ¿Existían otros secretos que ella guardaba? Después de todo se dio cuanta de que al fin de cuentas, ellos aún no se conocían muy bien.

-Usted debe ser el joven Abarai- dijo la secretaria al ver entrar a Renji detrás de ellos

-Si- respondió él molesto, Rukia sintió un poco de alivio al saber que tendría que quedarse para que le dieran la orientación, sus cosas y su horario, Ichigo y ella se adelantaron, Renji solo miró con enojo al ver que se alejaba de él, sin más, subieron al ascensor que los llevaría a la clase de Rukia

-No te presionaré, te espero para el almuerzo- dijo despidiéndose de Rukia cuando el ascensor se abrió, él sabía que presionándola no ganaría nada, aunque muy en el fondo, se estaba muriendo de celos, el enojo fluía, y se sentía un poco desilusionado por que ella no se atreviera a contarle nada acerca de ese tipo, Rukia salió del elevador y se dirigió a su clase, de pronto sus pies ya no pudieron seguir su camino, de manera súbita, su mente recordó un fragmento de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Renji la noche anterior.

* * *

_-¿Irás a la escuela conmigo?_

_-Sí, tu hermano me ha inscrito para que termine __**mi último año**__ en la misma escuela que tú_

_-Que bien Renji…_

* * *

-Su último año… -suspiró ella con terror

Ichigo bajó del elevador y se encaminó hacia su clase, varios sentimientos embargaban su ser, el enojo, rabia, celos, todos esos sentimientos negativos había opacado la felicidad que sentía por tener a Rukia por fin como su novia, ¿acaso ella podía ser capaz de engañarlo? ¿ella de verdad lo amaba como él a ella? ¿a caso se había precipitado demasiado en esa relación? A penas llevaban un día de ser novios y ya había ocurrido algo negativo ¿a caso era una señal del destino que les decía que su relación no debía ser?

Todos los demás estudiantes observaban a Ichigo con curiosidad, algunos murmuraban cosas mientras él caminaba frente a ellos, al parecer había llamado bastante la atención con el altercado de hace unos momentos; un pensamiento extraño pasó por su mente _"¿a que salón lo habrán asignado? Sería el colmo que me lo topara todo el día…"_ pensó con pesar, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro _"aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea mala idea encontrármelo todo el día, tal vez en una de esas ocasiones yo pueda…"_ el pensamiento de Ichigo quedó incompleto, puño derecho golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda, por la expresión de su rostro, lo que pensaba era algo divertido para él, algo que él disfrutaría mucho en hacer.

Caminó un poco más, cada paso que daba era escrutado por todos los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, como esperando algo… finalmente llegó a la puerta de su salón, abrió la puerta de golpe, sus compañeros lo vieron fijamente, se dirigió a su asiento silenciosamente con la mirada muy firme y se sentó en su lugar. Un par de minutos después, el maestro entró, Ichigo no veía al frente, garabateaba en su cuaderno figuras sin sentido, una parecía una espada samurai, una armadura, un bosque oscuro, la luna y el cielo estrellado.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó el profesor

-Buenos días- respondió la clase entera en coro

-Veo que están preparados para la clase de hoy, pero antes de empezar debo cumplir con un encargo del director, acércate- dijo dirigiéndose a alguien afuera de la clase, Ichigo no lo notó, estaba distraído- Bien chicos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases, jóvenes él es el joven Abarai, espero que sean buenos compañeros con él.- en ese momento Ichigo dirigió su mirada al pizarrón, sería mucha coincidencia que otro chico nuevo llegar ese mismo día, levantó la mirada y se encontró con lo que él esperaba, confirmando su corazonada.

¡¿Como había sido tan estúpida?! ¡Ichigo y Renji estarían en la misma clase! Todo el maldito día ellos estarían en los mismos salones, caminando por los mismos pasillos, ¿y si en algún momento decidían terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente hacía unos momentos? Ella estaba totalmente segura de que tanto el uno como el otro deseaba llegar a los golpes, lo había sentido, no se soportaban, Renji era muy explosivo, y por lo que llevaba conociendo a Ichigo, él también él lo era, cualquier pequeña insinuación por muy diminuta que fuera desataría la furia de los dos _-¡demonios!-_ pensó, ¿que iba a hacer? Tenía que pensar en alguna forma para que ellos no se encontraran, debía aclarar las cosas ya mismo…

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr al salón de último año, pero, para terminar, su maestro estaba justo detrás de ella

-Buen día señorita Kuchiki, ¿a caso piensa faltar a clase hoy?- preguntó, seguramente estaba dispuesto a reportarme a la dirección, si hacía eso seguramente el director llamaría a Byakuya y esto sería mucho peor, y si a Renji se le ocurría soltar la lengua seguramente su castigo seria tan grande que no vería la luz del sol en al menos un año, y claro, ella no estaba exagerando, conocía muy bien a su hermano, era capaz de todo…

-Buenos días profesor, no pensaba faltar a clase, solo me distraje un poco- le dijo mientras fingía tranquilidad

El maestro caminó hacia la clase y Rukia detrás de él, solo le quedaba orar por que sus temores no se hicieran realidad…

La maldita clase transcurrió más lenta y aburrida de lo que ella esperaba, no podía concentrarse, no cuando estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía, maldijo varias veces para sus adentros, estaba enojada, preocupada ¿Por qué rayos el destino jugaba con ella así? Enfrentar a su novio y a su mejor amigo no era una buena broma, sentía como si el destino se hubiera ensañado con ella desde el principio. ¿Qué clase de pecado estaba pagando para merecer tanta infelicidad?

Desde niña, sentía que era presa de su propio destino, siempre pensaba en sí misma como el "ave encerrada en la jaula de oro", para muchos el dinero y la riqueza son muy importantes, piensan que vivir en la élite de la sociedad es lo mejor del mundo, pero, Rukia sabía muy bien que no era así, ella era el ave, y todas las tradiciones y posesiones de su familia eran su jaula dorada, encerrada, observando como las demás personas vivían su vida, añorando una vida de normalidad, añorando una pequeña esperanza, finalmente cuando había encontrado algo por lo cual vivir, el destino le puso varios obstáculos, se preguntaba si sería capaz de superar cada una de las pruebas y ser feliz…

No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado fatalista, pero sabía muy bien que nunca había tenido mucha suerte en lo que al destino correspondía pues siempre la llevaba por el lado contrario al que ella deseaba ir, no es que nunca luchara, siempre luchó por cambiar su destino, pero éste siempre era más fuerte.

El timbre sonó finalmente, corrió tomando sus libros, casi dispuesta a tirara a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, y justo en la entrada apareció la persona que menos esperaba

-Kuchiki-san- le dijo con la sonrisa de siempre

-Inoue…- respondió Rukia sorprendida, en verdad no esperaba que ella le hablara, y menos en estos momentos

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Kuchiki san, es importante- dijo la pelirroja, en verdad éste no era el mejor momento para que Rukia perdiera el tiempo

-Pero…- Rukia intentó ser discreta, en verdad deseaba salir de allí

-Por favor…-suplicó, Rukia se resignó, se lo debía después de todo, así que aceptó ir con ella rezando porque nada malo ocurriera

Se dirigieron hacia la terraza, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillo escuchó un pequeño cometario de unos estudiantes

-¿viste lo de hoy a la hora de entrada?

-No ¿Qué sucedió?

-La noticia del año, Kurosaki se iba a pelear con el chico nuevo

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-No sabemos con exactitud, pero los rumores apuntan a que es por, Kuchiki- dijo en un susurro el chico

En ese momento Rukia sintió la mirada de los dos chicos mientras mencionaban su nombre, mas adelante un par de chicas la miraron como si fuera un enemigo de guerra y de lejos Rukia alcanzó a escuchar:

-Mira ahí va, no se conforma solo con quedarse con él, también debe provocar pelas entre chicos por ella

-Viste al chico nuevo, era guapísimo, pero no se compara con Kurosaki, rayos si que tiene suerte…

_¿__Suerte?_- pensó, si eso era tener suerte no quería pensar en lo que era tener mala suerte, claro que las personas solo juzgan lo que ven, todos allí no sabían los verdaderos motivos, ni su verdadera relación con ellos.

-¿Te pasa algo Kuchiki-san? Estás un poco distraída…- dijo Inoue, repentinamente y extrañamente seria

-N-no… bueno, si…- contestó Rukia con duda

-Sabes que puedes contarme

-Lo sé…- ¿Cómo contarle que estaba preocupada por como reaccionaría su exnovio ahora novio de Rukia con la llegada del mejor amigo de ella? Rukia sonrió ante el enredo que acababa de darse en su cabeza.

En silencio continuaron su camino hasta que finalmente y bajo la mirada de algunos, llegaron a la en azotea

-Dime…- Rukia se volteó mirando fijamente a Inoue, no quería ser cortante, pero en verdad estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía pasar

-Yo… bueno, quiero que sepas que… seré tu amiga pase lo que pase… Kuchiki san, eres una linda persona y quiero desearte la felicidad

-¿Porque dices eso Inoue?- Rukia estaba sorprendida por la palabras de su amiga

-Porque… me he dado cuenta de que… Kurosaki kun… bueno… está enamorado de ti…y que a ti él no te es indiferente… - ¿desde cuando Inoue es tan observadora? Ella se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que Ichigo la vio, de que Rukia era esa persona que él tanto estaba buscando- y quiero que sean felices, y no quiero que pienses que me molesta o algo así

Rukia no sabía que decirle, claro que ella no sabía que Ichigo y Rukia ya eran novios, debía ser valiente y enfrentarla de una vez

-Yo… gracias Inoue…- fue todo lo que Rukia fue capaz de decirle

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase seguirás siendo mi amiga Kuchiki san…- Inoue le sonrió muy cálidamente

-Te lo prometo Inoue- Rukia correspondió a su sonrisa

-Por favor hazlo muy feliz…

-Lo intentaré…

Su conversación acabó allí, luego de eso, bajaron de nuevo, para mala suerte de Rukia ya era hora de la siguiente clase, no podía alejarse para saber si todo seguía en orden o ya había sucedido lo que temía…

Nuevamente estuvo inquieta toda la clase, si seguía así sus promedios bajarían, -_debería concentrarme más…- _pesó mientras escribía lo que podía captar de su clase.

Clase tras clase, siempre pasaba algo que evitaba que saliera del salón y fuera a buscar a Ichigo o Renji.

Cuando Ichigo levantó la mirada, justo en el frente estaba ese chico, el mismo chico que le había echado a perder la mañana. Abarai, había escuchado a Rukia llamarle Renji hacía unos momentos cuando les pidió a ambos que se calmaran, así que se Abarai era su apellido Renji era su nombre, por lo que Ichigo dedujo que existía mucha confianza entre ellos para que ambos se llamaran por su nombre de pila, ¿Quién o qué era Renji Abarai en la vida de Rukia? Esta pregunta empezó a girar en la mente de Ichigo, sembrando cierta inseguridad en su corazón.

Renji pasó a tomar asiento donde el profesor le indicó, para mala suerte de Ichigo, éste estaba justo a un escritorio de distancia del suyo…

Justo en el momento en el que Renji colocó sus cosas en el escritorio, miró fijamente a Ichigo, a lo cual Ichigo respondió con otra mirada retadora; ambas miradas eran fijas, ninguno quería ceder, pasaron aproximadamente treinta segundos así hasta que finalmente el profesor le preguntó a Renji:

-¿hay algún problema? Joven Abarai

-Ninguno, profesor- contestó el chico

Renji se sentó, y pronto el profesor comenzó la clase.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese chico ahí? ¿Quién era en la vida de Rukia? Eran las preguntas que daban vueltas en la cabeza de Ichigo impidiéndole concentrarse en las clases, claro, por el momento, era mejor mantener distancia, no quería tener ningún desacuerdo con Rukia debido a ese chico, lo mejor era esperar a que ella explicara quién era ese, no quería presionarla, él confiaba en ella, o por lo menos, eso intentaba hacer…

La primer clase terminó, Ichigo decidió salir antes que él, intentando evadir cualquier posible provocación, se dirigió a su segunda clase, para su suerte, en ésta no estaba Renji, pudo concentrarse un poco más, pero, seguía pensando en la relación que había entre Renji y Rukia, la tercer hora llegó e Ichigo la pasó de igual forma, sin poder concentrarse debido a la estúpida duda que albergaba en su mente…

Finalmente sonó el timbre indicando que la cuarta clase daría comienzo en pocos minutos, Ichigo se dirigió a ella lo más tranquilo que podía, no quería apresurarse, necesitaba relajarse y reflexionar, así que se tomó su tiempo, al cabo de algunos minutos, llegó a su salón, abrió la puerta como de costumbre y, justo frente a él apareció Renji, quedando ambos frente a frente…

Finalmente, la hora del almuerzo llegó, al nomás sonar el timbre Rukia salió corriendo del salón en busca de Ichigo, camino a la cafetería escuchaba comentarios no muy alentadores:

-¡Viste eso!- dijo un chico, _-cualquiera pudo haberse peleado_- pensó ella ante el cometario

-¡Fue genial!- -_hombres…-_volvió a pensar

-¡Apuesto que a la salida habrá pelea!- bien, entonces nada había pasado, al parecer…

En otro pasillo, escuchó a tres chicos haciendo apuestas, dos le apostaron por Ichigo y uno apostó por el chico nuevo, o sea, Renji. Finalmente llegó a la cafetería, se sentó impacientemente en la misma mesa de siempre esperando a que llegaran, ¿Quién llegaría primero, Ichigo o Renji?

Oía como el tic tac del reloj pasaba, los minutos parecían eternos durante ese lapso de tiempo, Rukia sintió como los chicos la miraban, murmuraban, _-¿Qué pasa?-_ pensó, la curiosidad e incertidumbre la estaban matando, necesitaba saber que había pasado o moriría de preocupación.

Finalmente, por la puerta de entrada vio pasar un par de ojos color ámbar que inmediatamente se posaron sobre ella, sus nervios aumentaron, en su rostro, la pregunta ¿Qué sucedió? se hizo evidente.

-Llegaste antes…- dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Tenía un poco de hambre- mintió

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no comes nada?- señaló Ichigo lo que era evidente, ¿desde cuando Rukia Kuchiki no podía mentir? estaba decepcionada de si misma… ¿A dónde rayos habían ido sus habilidades de actriz?

-Yo… debo hablar contigo- le dijo un poco nerviosa

-¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea?- respondió él intentando estar lo más tranquilo que podía, aunque le costaba mucho

-Sí.

Caminaron hasta la azotea, en un accidentado recorrido, al parecer los nervios sí volvían torpe a Rukia, pues tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies.

-¿Y bien?- dijo él con cierto tono de molestia mientras le daba la espalda para apoyarse en la barandilla de la azotea

-Ichigo… ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Rukia finalmente luego de algunos segundos de silencio

-No sé a que te refieres…-respondió Ichigo muy secamente

-Ichigo –dijo muy seria, no estaba de humor para soportar berrinches- sabes a que me refiero, estuve escuchando rumores en los pasillos

-No empecé yo, además no se quien es ese tipo como para tomarse la libertad de prohibirme que acerque a ti…-él se volteó en ese instante y por su mirada él estaba muy molesto

-El no hizo eso…-dudó ella

-Y aún así lo defiendes… así que es cierto lo que dijo…- en sus ojos cierta tristeza se hizo evidente

-¿Qué dijo? Ichigo… por favor dime que pasó- ella casi le estaba suplicando ahora

-Dijo que él era alguien importante en tu vida… - el dolor e ira en su mirada eran evidentes, pero su voz era furiosa e hiriente, Ichigo recordó lo que había pasado cuando se encontraron en la puerta del salón.

_-Con permiso- dijo Ichigo en forma muy seria, Renji no se movió_

_-Será mejor que no te metas con ella, te prohíbo desde ahora que te le acerques- respondió Renji en tono de reto_

_-Hazte a un lado- dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba de lado a Renji, quedando ambos de espaldas, pero muy cerca- no eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que desee-finalizó él_

_-Soy alguien muy importante en la vida de ella, eso me da la potestad de prohibirte lo que quiera siempre y cuando se trate de ella, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca siempre y cuando sea muy lejos de ella…-con estas palabras Renji se alejó, Ichigo se dirigió en silencio hacia su lugar, las palabras de Renji le dolieron, como si le estrujaran el corazón ahí mismo… _

- Rukia… ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿A caso solo venías con la intención de jugar con el primer estúpido que se te pusiera enfrente?-su voz ahora era de reclamo, furia, enojo, frustración- Y claro el estúpido fui yo, pero claro, eso pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona que apenas conoces…

-Ichigo ¡yo no te he mentido en nada! ¿me crees capaz de inventar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti?

-No lo sé Rukia… después de todo… apenas si te conozco…

Sus palabras hirieron el corazón de Rukia tal cual lo haría una filosa daga.

-Ichigo… yo… no… Ichigo, -le dijo ya casi al borde de las lágrimas- de verdad te quiero… no se que es lo que me has hecho, pero no dudes por ningún motivo que los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti son imaginados

-¿Entonces porqué el habla con tanta seguridad? ¿Por qué se cree con la potestad de prohibirme estar cerca de ti? ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?, sé sincera conmigo por favor Rukia…

-Ichigo, él no es más que un amigo… por favor créeme, es como un hermano para mí, nunca lo he visto de otra manera…- una lágrima corrió en solitario por la mejilla de Rukia, tal vez fue esa lágrima lo que convenció a Ichigo de que ella decía la verdad.

-Rukia ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?- preguntó Ichigo con melancolía, nuevamente estaba dando la espalda a Rukia- ¿Qué me hiciste? Nunca en toda mi vida, había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo, nunca había habido alguien que me hiciera sentir de esta forma –Ichigo se volvió, su mirada era sombría, pero aún así era tierna- me siento desesperado, me siento vulnerable, tú me haces sentir así, me siento impotente ante el mundo que te rodea, quisiera encerrarte para que nadie mas que yo sea capaz de verte y deleitar su mirada contigo, quiero que tú seas solo para mi.-Dijo mientras se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso apasionado.

Rukia sintió como una sensación de bienestar le recorrió el cuerpo, poco duró esa agradable sensación, pues luego de ello, sintió como en su pecho había una sensación de intranquilidad.

Se dirigieron juntos a clase al término de la hora del almuerzo, todos los miraban nuevamente con curiosidad, mientras ellos intentaban parecer indiferentes ante tales muestras de atención.

Debían ante todo, recordar que nadie aún estaba enterado de que ellos ya eran novios, claro, a ninguna persona del colegio le era indiferente la enorme atracción que existía entre ellos y corrían sospechas de un posible romance, pero nada era "público" aún.

La clase transcurrió entre miradas furtivas y algunos roces de piel, de parte de ambos, a pesar de lo acontecido momentos antes, el amor y pasión aún corrían por sus venas, después de todo, ambos estaban dispuestos a no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Para Renji, las clases fueron una tortuosa espera, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Rukia para enredarse con un tipo así? ¿Que debería hacer él, decírselo a Byakuya o guardar el secreto? Ambas elecciones traerían graves consecuencias, si le decía a Byakuya, lograría separar a Rukia de ese tipo, pero al mismo tiempo perdería la buena relación que tenía con ella y no podría llegar a ser "más que amigo"; si guardaba el secreto, ella lo apreciaría y estaría en deuda con él, pero ella estaría mas cerca de ese sujeto y tal vez terminaría enamorándose más, y si Byakuya se enteraba de que él tenía conocimiento de esa relación y no la había reportado seguramente sería castigado o expulsado definitivamente de la familia. En lo que decidía que hacer, Renji decidió darle un tiempo a Rukia, ahora que él sabia de su relación ella seguramente buscaría como terminar con él, pues ella sabía muy bien como actuaba su hermano_, "-probablemente sea lo mejor esperar…-" _pensó para sí mismo. –"_aunque tampoco está de más hacerle ver a ese sujeto, el terreno que pisa, después de todo, me quedaron ganas de partirle la cara…"- _pensó nuevamente mientras una sonrisa de triunfo asomaba por su rostro.

Finalmente el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada resonó en toda la escuela, era hora de que todos los estudiantes regresaran a sus hogares.

Las risas de estudiantes, y el bullicio típico de los adolescentes haciendo planes para la noche se apoderó del silencio que antes reinaba en la escuela, en la entrada de la escuela, una fila de automóviles lujosos se alineaban en la espera de sus adinerados pasajeros, Ichigo y Rukia salían del edificio principal mientras caminaban lentamente entre todos lo estudiantes, Rukia vio con pavor a una sombra asomarse por el costado de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la escuela.

El sonido de un puño que golpeaba un rostro hizo eco en todos los alrededores, el bullicio de los estudiantes que antes era alegre, se había tornado en murmullos algunos de alarma, otros de curiosidad, algunos otros de apoyo, apoyo al chico que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

-Renji… Ichigo…- la voz de una chica sobresalió de entre todos los murmullos

-Maldito como te atreves-contestó el chico que había sido golpeado mientras se abalanzaba con el puño en el aire hacia el chico que lo había golpeado

-Detente Ichigo por favor- gritó Rukia, pero fue muy tarde, Ichigo golpeó a Renji en respuesta al golpe que le había propinado Renji, nuevamente el golpe de un puño chocando contra un rostro resonó, esta vez el chico golpeado voló por el aire y cayó de espaldas para asombro de todos los presentes.

-No te mentas conmigo- dijo Ichigo mientras lo veía con triunfo

-Solo era una advertencia, digamos que hoy, te dejé ganar, pero no será así para la próxima- respondió Renji desde el suelo.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Ichigo con furia- acaso te crees superior- Ichigo se aproximó a Renji y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, nuevamente su puño estaba en el aire.

-Joven Kurosaki- una voz autoritaria detuvo a Ichigo- ya veo que sigue metiéndose en problemas, será mejor que no siga golpeando a su compañero si no quiere ser expulsado- nuevamente esa voz autoritaria detuvo a Ichigo, conocía muy bien esa voz, era el director Yamamoto Genryusai.


	7. Castigados

Hola!! wow, siento que es una eternidad la que llevo sin actualizar, lo siento, pero esque de verdad he estado ocupada, las prácticas de la U y la tarea que me dejan y el trabajo ya no me dejan tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para relajarme tantito... pero como esta semana estoy de descanso, al fin me dio tiempo de escriir unnuevo capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto, pues no quiero que este fic se me pase de este año, bueno, basta de palabrerío aqui está el capitulo que esperaban! saludo a todos y éxitos en todo!!

PD: este capitulo esta completamente dedicado a mi MINI querida, "este era tu premio por portarte bien e ir con el médico"

**Disclaimer:**

_Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes definitivamene no me pertenecen, si no desde el principio habría dejado a Ichigo y Rukia juntos, lo que se es mío es el desarrollo de esta historia que ha salido palabra por palabra de mi loca cabeza._

* * *

Ichigo esperaba sentado en la silla de terciopelo, a lado suyo, otro joven, Renji en iguales condiciones que él, ambos golpeados, Renji con un ojo morado, la ceja derecha rota y la otra mejilla amoratada también, Ichigo, con el labio roto. La puerta se abrió, un par de pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, los pasos continuaron dirigiéndose hacia la silla detrás del escritorio frente al cual estaban ambos jóvenes.

El anciano de figura imponente se ubicó en la silla y con la mirada fija en Ichigo dijo:

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Ichigo Kurosaki, durante todo este tiempo has sido uno de los estudiantes más ejemplares que hemos tenido, y ahora manchas tu reputación así… En cuanto a usted joven Abarai, creí que al ser recomendado especial de Byakuya Kuchiki su comportamiento sería honorable, pero creo que me he equivocado, con ambos.

Las palabras del viejo salieron de su boca con todo de gran pesar y tristeza, ambos muchachos solo pudieron fijar su mirada en la placa dorada sobre el escritorio con la leyenda "Yamamoto Genryuusai, Director". Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, y el anciano continuó:

-Por lo pronto- dijo el hombre, mientras los chicos esperaban escuchar su castigo, seguramente que el anciano llamaría a sus encargados y así tendrían que revelar el motivo por el cual se habían peleado, con todo ello se descubriría que Ichigo y Rukia eran novios y seguramente su hermano no lo permitiría, el corazón de Ichigo se aceleró ante estas ideas- No voy a llamar a sus padres y encargados por esta única vez –dijo el viejo, lo que hizo que Ichigo suspirara de alivio- pero, como veo que no se llevan muy bien, desde mañana los horarios de ambos serán acomodados para que ambos reciban sus clases juntos, además, dentro de poco, tendremos el festival en honor a los 100 años que lleva nuestra institución educando a estudiantes sobresalientes, y por lo tanto parte de su castigo consistirá en preparar toda la comida que en el festival se sirva, si fallan en esto o si vuelvo a saber que se han peleado de nuevo, ambos serán expulsados de nuestra prestigiosa escuela, haber si con estas medidas ustedes aprenden a llevarse mejor y comportarse a la altura de su clase.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven solitaria estaba recostada a la sombra de uno de los árboles, esperando, vinieron a su mente las imágenes de la pelea que había presenciado y que se había originado por su culpa –"_Si tan solo hubiera sido sincera con ambos, esto no habría pasado, si el director llama al padre de Ichigo y a nii-sama, seguramente todos se enterarán de nuestra relación y nii-sama me prohibirá salir, tal vez hasta me cambie de escuela"-_ pensó Rukia muy asustada de lo que podría ocurrir al saberse su relación con Ichigo.

-_¿Qué habrá pasado con Rukia_? _Seguramente ya se fue a su casa-_pensó Ichigo

_-Rayos, seguramente ella ya se fue, ¿Cómo iba a esperarme?-_ pensó Renji.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la dirección en silencio, todos los estudiantes se habían retirado de la escuela, los pasillo estaban callados y en el piso se escuchaban los pasos de ambos chicos al caminar, al salir del edificio ambos muchachos observaron detenidamente la delicada figura de aquella joven que aún esperaba, la misma duda surgió en los dos muchachos ¿a quien de ellos dos esperaba? ¿Quién le preocupaba más, su "mejor amigo" o su "novio"?

_-Seguro lo está esperando a él, va a est__ar enojada conmigo porque golpeé a su "amiguito" y le dejé el ojo morado-_ pensó Ichigo

_-Rayos, Rukia está esperando a este bastardo, ¿no entiendo como se fijó en un tipo como este?-_ era el pensamiento de Renji

Rukia fijó la mirada en ambos, primero vio el moretón que Renji tenía en la mejilla y el otro moretón que tenía en el ojo, luego vio a Ichigo, observó detenidamente la herida que tenía en la parte derecha de su labio inferior, reaccionó automáticamente y se dirigió hacia donde ellos dos estaban, la pregunta de ¿Quién le preocupaba mas? Iba a ser respondida en estos momentos.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia ellos, su mirada era tierna y preocupada, extendió la mano.

-Ichigo- susurró mientras posaba la mano sobre la mejilla derecha de éste, y suavemente deslizó las puntas de sus dedos sobre el lugar en el que Ichigo estaba herido

-No es nada- respondió Ichigo aliviado y con una mirada tierna hacia ella, mientras tomaba suavemente la mano que ella había posado en su rostro, se había equivocado en la reacción que esperaba de ella, pero esto lo alivió enormemente.

Por otra parte, Renji, quien era testigo de esto, sentía como los celos inundaban su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia se comportara así frente a él? Muy en el fondo, Renji tenía la esperanza de que esas caricias de las que ahora disfrutaba Ichigo fueran para él, aún cuando observaba a Rukia acercarse a ellos con esa mirada de pena, deseaba que fuera por él por quien aún seguía en la escuela, pero, ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocado, en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, deseó que Ichigo desapareciera, que se lo tragara la tierra, que tuviera un accidente, que nunca hubiese nacido; nunca Renji deseó matar a nadie hasta ese momento, cuando imaginó el placer que sentiría al quitarle la vida al hombre que se había robado el cariño de la mujer que él había amado desde siempre.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- dijo Rukia, su mirada era fría y distante.

-¿Cómo puedes tú hacer esto? Rukia, creí que eras diferente, creí que te conocía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres muy diferente a la Rukia que creí conocer… solo eras una ilusión…- el dolor estrujaba su corazón, él había peleado por ella, y aún así él había perdido.

-Renji, soy la misma, solo he encontrado a la persona que me hace sentir completa.

-¿estas segura de que él es el indicado?- dijo Renji dándoles la espalda a Ichigo y Rukia- tal vez necesites experimentar con otro para darte cuenta de quien es tu verdadero complemento- en el rostro de Renji una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó y dichas estas palabras se alejó de ellos dejándolos solos.

Ichigo observó como Renji se alejaba, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena y solidaridad por él, después de todo, Ichigo también era un hombre enamorado, y estando en su lugar, probablemente hubiera actuado como él.

-Lo siento, se que me he dejado llevar por mis emociones, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto…-dijo Ichigo mientras volvía a posar su mirada en Rukia

-No, yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo, lamento no haberte contado de Renji antes, pero no creí que algo así fuera a suceder, no sé porqué Renji a actuado así, por mi culpa te han herido, y te han castigado…

-El castigo es lo de menos, tuvimos suerte de que esta vez, Yamamoto no mande a llamar a mi padre y tu hermano

-Si, eso es bueno- dijo Rukia suspirando levemente –pero mira esta herida, ven conmigo- lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a uno de los lavabos que estaba afuera del edificio, sacó un delicado pañuelo con las letras R.K. bordadas y lo humedeció un poco en el agua, frotó suavemente la herida de Ichigo intentando limpiarla un poco; este gesto asombró a Ichigo no esperaba tal gesto de parte de ella, solo fue capaz de tomarle la mano que tenía sobre su rostro, abrazarla de la cintura y oprimirla fuertemente a contra él, Rukia se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, esperando que el abrazo nunca terminara.

-A pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de vernos, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, mi alma te reconoce perfectamente, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos- dijo Ichigo acercando su rostro cada vez más al de Rukia hasta que finalmente rozó sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo como Rukia vibraba entre sus brazos…

-Ichigo…- dijo ella en un suave susurro mientras que se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo del joven, con un solo rose de sus labios era suficiente par desear más, Rukia se sintió como una drogadicta para quien los labios de Ichigo eran su droga, sentía que dependía de los besos de Ichigo para poder vivir…

El beso se hizo mas profundo, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, probablemente si hubiese un meteorito se estrellase en ese momento, ellos no se enterarían, ambos perdieron la noción de la realidad, en ese momento, nada ni nadie mas importaba, dedicándose a ellos solamente.

La presencia de alguien más interrumpió el momento, Ichigo se percató de que alguien estaba presente, sabía quien era, en esos momentos no quería tener más problemas de lo que ya tenía, así que decidió tratar a esa persona con respeto, a pesar de todo, la persona llegó a ellos, Ichigo permanecía de espaldas a él, solo Rukia pudo observar quien era esa persona.

-Rukia, debemos irnos…- dijo él, Rukia solo lo miró, y luego regresó su mirada a Ichigo quien la observaba fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya si no quieres tener problemas…- le dijo Ichigo en un susurro, audible solo para ella, mientras sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra.

-Si, ahora voy…- respondió ella, mirándolo fugazmente para luego regresar al rostro de Ichigo- te veré mañana- susurró ella mientras se acercaba una vez mas a los labios de Ichigo para dar un fugaz beso a ellos…

Ichigo se quedó solo luego de ese beso, mientras veía como Rukia se iba y desaparecía de su vista, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que ésa no sería la última vez que la vería desaparecer, pero desecho esa idea de inmediato, sintió que tenía algo en su mano, al verlo, observó el fino pañuelo de Rukia adentro de su puño, sonrió al verlo, pensó en devolvérselo al día siguiente, pero luego analizó a profundidad; si no se lo devolvía, tendría algo de ella, la sentiría cerca aunque estuviera lejos, y no la extrañaría tanto…

Se acercó el pañuelo a su nariz y pudo percibir el suave aroma de rosas blancas, _"huele a ella, exactamente como ella"_ pensó Ichigo, y un breve recuerdo ocupó su mente en ese momento: recordó que una vez en clase de Bilogía, los habían llevado a un vivero, las plantas cultivadas eran las rosas, la mujer que les daba el recorrido explicó que cultivaban todas las especies de rosas, pero que las especiales eran las blancas, pues a pesar de ser comunes, denotaban pureza, en especial en su aroma, el cual no se asemejaba a ninguna otra clase de flor, el aroma suave y sutil de las rosas blancas era como sentir el aroma de pureza, Ichigo recordó las palabras de la mujer _"si la pureza se materializara seguramente sería una rosa blanca"_, Ichigo pensó en Rukia y su suave aroma, olía exactamente como las rosas blancas, era un aroma que había encantado a Ichigo desde que lo conoció, -_las_ _rosas han sido las flores del amor desde la antigüedad_- pensó Ichigo, -_Rukia huele a rosas blancas, para mi, Rukia es mi rosa blanca, es el amor y pureza materializado, digna, sobre todo única…-_

Caminó hacia la salida, con la mente en lo que acababa de descubrir ¿es posible encontrar el verdadero amor a tan temprana edad? Sí, lo es…

Subió a Porche Boxer Negro y partió con la máxima velocidad que le permitió el acelerador…

En una de las autopistas de Tokio, un lujoso automóvil recorría el camino a media velocidad, las tres personas que iban dentro viajaban en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos pasajeros tenía la mínima intención de entablar diálogo alguno, aunque ambos querían decirse muchas cosas.

-¿_Será capaz Renji, de decirle todo a nii-sama? ¿Que Ichigo y yo somos novios?- _era el pensamiento que habitaba en la cabeza de Rukia

-¿Cómo eres capaz de preocuparte por alguien a quien acabas de conocer, en lugar de preocuparte por quien conoces de toda la vida?

-No me vengas con lo mismo Renji…- respondió Rukia de manera tajante, evitando mirarlo a los ojos

-Es que, no puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué? Si apenas llevas un mes de conocerlo y veo que has llegado al punto en que eres capaz de darlo todo por el…-cada palabra que brotaba de la boca de Renji estaba impregnada de la ira, el enojo y los celos que esa situación le producían.

-¡es mi vida la que daré si es necesario! No te estoy pidiendo que tu te sacrifiques, yo, soy la dueña de mi vida y mi corazón, haré con ellos lo que me plazca, amaré a quien me corresponda y entregaré mi corazón a quien elija…- la mirada de Rukia era firme, sin ningún rastro de duda, Renji nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, era intimidante.

-Eres una estúpida al pensar de esa forma, pero igual -esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, al mismo tiempo el automóvil se detenía, ya habían llegado a casa- ya quiero ver cuando regreses llorando con el alma deshecha, entonces te darás cuenta de tu realidad y de quien te quiere en verdad…

Rukia lo miró confundida, no entendió muy bien lo que Renji había querido decir, es mas, no entendía el porque de esa actitud cortante y malvada hacia ella ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que saliera con alguien? ¿Por qué le molestaba que fuera feliz?

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?-preguntó ella con resentimiento

-Nunca has sabido ver quien es el que te ama…- respondió Renji mientras entraba a la casa, dejando completamente en soledad a Rukia

Por la mente de Renji pasó la idea de decirle todo a Byakuya, absolutamente todo y con lujo de detalles, pero, después pensó que tal vez no sería buena idea, antes quería ver quien tenía mas ventaja, si él o Ichigo…

En casa de Ichigo, él y sus hermanas se encontraban cenando en silencio, ni Karin, no Yuzu, se habían atrevido a preguntarle a Ichigo porque traía el labio partido, quizás por la intimidación que éste les dio a la hora de entrar a casa, o porque se veía algo molesto, o porque desde que entró se encerró en su cuarto pidiendo que no lo molestaran hasta la hora de la cena, cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón, ambas tenían curiosidad, claro ambas sospechaban que seguramente Ichigo había peleado con alguien, la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué motivo peleó?

En esos momentos, el sonido de un auto estacionarse afuera de la casa, interrumpió el silencio reinante en el hogar Kurosaki, los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la entrada principal hicieron eco, la puerta se abrió revelando la presencia de Ishin, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo.

-_Genial, lo último que me faltaba-_ pensó Ichigo al ver entrar a su padre por esa puerta, pues estaba seguro que le preguntaría con quien y porque se peleó, preguntas que no tenía ánimo de responder.

-¡buenas noches familia!- saludó el jefe de la familia Kurosaki

-Buenas noches- respondieron sus tres hijos al unísono

-¿como están mis tres hijos? Mis dos hijas, las niñas de mis ojos- dijo mientras pasaba abrazando a las dos niñas- y m heredero, mi hijo mayor, el que se hará responsable de mí cuando esté viejo y el que pagará todas mis deudas…-mencionó Isshin mientras se acercaba a Ichigo con los brazos abiertos

-Que te pasa, viejo, ¿es que acaso te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo Ichigo con el seño fruncido mientras se levantaba de su lugar, haciendo que Isshin cayera al suelo, inmediatamente Isshin corrió a hincarse ante el cartel de su difunta esposa a llorar

-¡Oh! ¡masaki, nuestro hijo piensa dejar a que el destino sea el que se encargue de su viejo padre…- lloró Isshin, segundos después, casi de forma automática se paró frente a Ichigo y dijo en forma seria, pero no enojada- ni creas que se me ha pasado por alto ese labio partido ¿quieres decirle a tu viejo que pasó? Aunque supongo que te peleaste en la escuela, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

Ichigo suspiró –no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo mientras salía al jardín

Su padre solamente se limitó a mirarlo, Ichigo siempre fue orgulloso, claro sabía escuchar cuando debía y aceptaba consejo de quien viniera, en especial los de su padre, pero Ichigo siempre actuaba indiferente ante cualquier muestra de ayuda que se le diera, quienquiera que quisiera ayudarlo debía hacerlo de forma que él no se diera cuenta, eso era algo en lo que su padre tenía habilidad.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de que Ichigo saliera a observar las estrellas, su padre salió también, encontrándose con un Ichigo abstraído por la belleza del cielo nocturno.

-Pareciera que cada estrella brilla con intensidad cada vez que sales a verlas, como si agradecieran tu atención- dijo Isshin

-No creo que nada agradezca mi atención… solo brillan porque así debe ser-respondió Ichigo

-Nunca las cosas son porque así deben ser, siempre hay un "motivo" escondido detrás del "porque", nada sucede nunca al azar, el hecho es que ese "motivo" debe ser suficientemente bueno- Ichigo entendió que las palabras de Isshin habían dejado de tratar sobre el cielo nocturno

-¿Qué pasa si el "motivo" es una pequeñez? O por otro lado ¿si el "porque" resulta que no fue suficiente al "motivo" que lo desencadenó?-preguntó Ichigo

-Pues solo tu serás capaz de juzgar tus propios actos hijo, -Isshin sonrió- al menos, espero que hayas ganado tú la pelea, no he entrenado a mi hijo como para que pierda; y… también espero que la chica sea linda, tráela a casa uno de estos días-Isshin le guiño el ojo a u hijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en a la casa, Ichigo solo sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.

-Si papá, yo gané… "_esta vez"_- completó Ichigo en su mente

-Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, Ichigo… vamos adentro para que te limpie la herida del labio, y te revise, tu novia no te va a querer si te queda una cicatriz…- dijo el padre de Ichigo, en tono de voz divertido…

Ichigo sonrió también, nunca había podido entender como su padre sabía cada cosa que le pasaba, era su talento natural –ya voy- fue lo único que Ichigo se limitó a decir.

Mientras tanto, Rukia observaba desde su dormitorio el mismo cielo nocturno, las estrellas destellaban ante sus ojos, pensaba, se preguntaba ¿Por qué su vida era así? ¿Qué tenía el destino que se negaba a darle un poco de felicidad? Un grito potente irrumpió en el silencio de la noche haciéndose eco en cada rincón de la casa, un hombre echando maldiciones, fue lo siguiente que Rukia escuchó, aunque no se atrevió a salir, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, a Renji le estaban suturando la herida de la ceja…

Rukia recordó que luego de que Renji entrara en la casa, para mala suerte de ambos, Byakuya los estaba esperando justo en el salón principal, al ver entrar a Renji en ese estado soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_-¿Se puede saber que rayos estuviste haciendo?- preguntó Byakuya a Renji de una forma tan calmada que daba miedo pensar en que pasaba por su mente en ese momento._

_La pregunta formulada por Byakuya dejó helada a Rukia, ¿le iría Renji a Byakuya el motivo de estar golpeado de esa forma?_

_-Tuve problemas en la clase de deportes, un tipo pensó que era mejor que yo…-respondió Renji muy tranquilamente, asombrando del todo a Rukia_

_-Supongo… que era bueno, mira que dejar así al jefe de seguridad de la familia Kuchiki…-suspiró Byakuya, tomó una pequeña campanilla y la hizo sonar, al instante una mujer se hizo presente- Kasumi, llama al médico_

_-Si señor- respondió la mujer mientras hacía reverencia ante Byakuya_

_-Supongo que Rukia se perdió de la paliza que te dieron- dijo Byakuya al verla que se asomaba por la puerta_

_-Si, estaba en su clase…-respondió Renji por ella, mientras la veía fijamente_

_-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia mientras hacía muestra de respeto hacia Byakuya- con permiso me retiro a mi habitación-dijo alejándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a su refugio…_

Porque Renji había hecho tal cosa, era su oportunidad de echarle todo a perder, ¿Qué era lo que Renji pretendía? Tuvo la intención de preguntarle, pero decidió que cualquier cosa que pasara por la mente de Renji sería mejor dejarla como estaba, aunque debía prepararse para lo que fuera que tramara… Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por alguien que llamaba a la puerta

-Vengo a dejarle su cena, Señorita- dijo una joven del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa- dijo Rukia desde dentro, la joven entró y dejó una charola con alimentos sobre la mesita de noche de Rukia –¿Como está Renji?- preguntó con seriedad a la muchacha, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-El médico terminó de suturarle la herida, dijo que quien loo hubiese golpeado era muy bueno, porque a herida era muy profunda, le dejó medicina para evitar la infección y luego se retiró

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- dijo Rukia- _Supongo que nunca me acostumbraré a cenar sola_- pensó Rukia mientras veía con indiferencia la charola de alimentos que le había sido llevada

Sola en su habitación, sumergida en sus más profundos pensamientos y en medio de la oscuridad, Rukia observó la charola de alimentos aún sin tocar, mas o menos una hora había pasado desde que le llevaron la cena, no sabía porque, pero ese día en especial, tenía menos ánimo de comer, seguía sentada junto a la ventana observando el espectacular cielo nocturno, observando como el viento soplaba y movía suavemente las plantas de jardín, una mariposa negra cruzó frente a su ventana en esos instantes, Rukia fijó su mirada melancólica en la mariposa y en como esta se dejaba guiar por el viento, a cualquier dirección que el viento fuera, en ese momento Rukia deseó ser como la mariposa, dejarse ser libre, dejarse conducir por el viento, sin la necesidad de darle explicaciones de nada a nadie, ser libre y vivir la vida como ella quisiera… Pensó en Ichigo, y en como él había venido a cambiar su vida, sentía que con el podría ir a cualquier parte, siempre y cuando estuviera con él ella estaría bien, Ichigo era como su viento, que la llevaba a cualquier lugar que desease dándole la libertad que ella tato ansiaba…

Entre pensamientos melancólicos Rukia se quedó dormida, una vez mas, su sueño no fue pacífico, una vez mas, ese sueño la volvió a inquietar, era tan vívido, cada una de las caricias que en su sueño le proporcionaba su amante, el calor de cada una de las lágrimas derramadas, sentía perfectamente el viento frío rozar su piel cuando el momento final se acercaba y, como si fuera verdad, sintió el frío metal de la espada atravesando su pecho para poner fin a una vida.

Ya en su habitación, y luego de que su padre le limpiara la herida y se asegurara que no era muy profunda, Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama, reflexionando en lo sucedido ese día... rememorando ese momento, cuando ella intentó limpiar su herida, nuevamente tal cual lo había hecho antes, acercó a su nariz el pañuelo que sostenía en su mano, y de nuevo sintió el suave aroma de las rosas blancas… tal cual somnífero, Ichigo cayó en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Nuevamente las imágenes de él vestido como soldado antiguo volvieron a su mente, vio a Rukia en sus sueños, hermosa, delicada como siempre, ella era su amante cada vez que estaba con ella sentía como el aroma a rosas blancas embriagaba sus sentidos, era ella por quien su corazón latía, en algún momento le dieron la noticia de que ella se casaba, ambos lucharon por su amor, pero fue impedido, finalmente, el día de la boda, en un arranque de ira y celos, el joven soldado se enfrentó a la guardia personal de la rica familia, Ichigo sintió perfectamente el frío y el dolor al momento en que la espada de uno de los soldados se enterraba en su pecho deteniendo los latidos de su corazón por siempre…

Ichigo se despertó abruptamente, aún tenía el pañuelo de Rukia cerca, repreguntó si quizás eso lo había hecho tener ese sueño tan extraño –_no, esto ya lo vi en otro sueño, solo que esta vez fue mas claro-_ pensó Ichigo aun nervioso por lo que había soñado.

El amanecer llegó con la promesa en el ambiente de ser un día mejor, aunque claro, para dos chicos que recién se habían peleado el día anterior, éste y los siguientes días serían como una prueba dura a su entereza.

El castigo era por más, duro para ambos chicos, el tener que soportarse y reprimirse todo el día, todos los días, acababa agotando a ambos, pero para uno de los chicos, todo era mas soportable siempre y cuando estuviera ella con él, ella la razón de su existir; mientras que para el otro chico, cada minuto que ellos estaban juntos, sonriéndose, mirándose, era como una lenta y dolorosa tortura.

La relación amistosa entre Rukia y Renji había ido enfriándose, ni siquiera en casa se dirigían palabra alguno, unos cuantos días después de la pelea, Rukia se preguntó ¿Dónde había quedado ese amor y cariño de hermanos? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar esos buenos momentos? ¿Qué había hecho que acabara con su amistad? ¿Por qué la vida ahora le daba a escoger entre su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida?

Lentamente paso aproximadamente un mes, Rukia se sentía feliz de tener al fin un poco de felicidad, al tener al lado suyo al que era el amor de su vida, e Ichigo finalmente tenía a alguien que le había dado sentido a su existir, que había cambiado su mundo; aunque, algo inquietaba a ambos pero que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a revelarle al otro, ese extraño sueño que cada noche tenían y que perturbaba su mente, siempre era tan vívido, tan real, pero ambos se negaban a revelarlo al otro por temor.

Cierto día en el salón de clases, un chico quedó casi solo mientras preparaba sus cosas para retirarse de la escuela.

-¿Estas listo para mañana?- preguntó un chico de cabello azul al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas que llevaba

-¿mañana?-preguntó el otro chico con sorpresa

-Si, "mañana" es el festival de aniversario de la escuela ¿que no debes cumplir con parte de tu castigo?

-Lo había olvidado por completo, pero está bien, de todas formas, nunca se me ha dificultado cocinar- contesto con arrogancia

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda, Kurosaki- dicho esto, el chico de las gafas se retiró del salón de clases

-Claro, Ishida- respondió el chico de ojos color avellana mientras pensaba –_"mañana superaré a Abarai en otra cosa mas, y le demostraré quien es el mejor"_

* * *

Bueno como si no se me hace mas largo al inicio, mejor contesto los reviews al final de cada capitulo...

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** hola_, _si a mi tambien me cae mal Yamamoto_, _pero tu tranquila, y Renji, no te enojes con el, despues de todo, solo es un hombre enamorado jajaja, cuidate mucho amiga!! nos vemos!!

**Ghost iv**: bueno siento defraudarte pero Rukia no le hizo nada a Renji, ya ves que ni siquiera se metio en tantos problemas... aunque me pregunto, ¿que tal cocinará? quien ganará la conpetencia como el mejor chef jajaja

**Etterna fanel**: gracias por tu review, desde hace tiempoq ue el tema de las reencarnaciones me habia estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, y con respecto a Rukia, presisamente esa cobardía que ahora siente será la que traerá el gran problema jajaja aunque uego aprenda a defender lo que quiere

**miaka-amuto** gracias por tu review, intentaré escribir mas seguido, claro si mi tiempo me lo permite

**alekuchiki-zr**: jajaja siento haberme tardado en el capitulo anterior y tardarme en este, pero bueno tu comprenderas... espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos chica, cuidate mucho!!

**beslyn.7**: muchas gracias por tu review, d verdad me levantó mucho los ánimos, el saber que me tienen paciencia y me leen y luego me comentan es algo muy muy agradable, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras!! y gracias por manifestarme tu comprencion, cuidate chao

**yeckie**: muchas gracias por el review!!

y bueno, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que lee este fic y dedicarme un poquitito de su tiempo, les deseo lo mejor, ha y antes de que se me olvide, adoro mi nuevo nombre! espero q no se vayan a confundir jajaja, pero bueno este me parce mas original que el otro, esq antes no tenìa tanta creatividad para los nombres jajaja, bueno nos vemos!!! hasta la próxima y tenganme paciencia!!

bye

Atte.

**Amelyst**


	8. Predestinado

Hola, hola, lo sé, lo sé, no hay excusa que valga, me he tardado, pero bueno se que no hay escusas, pero el trabajo, la U, la práctica, no me deja, estoy segura que a algunos al igual que a mi, se les dificulta tener tiempo para escribir o leer o simplemente vagar, pero bueno, finalmente luego de batallar mucho con mi musa ya que ésta se negaba a cooperar beneficierme con sus dones, finalmente he podido terminar este capitulo luego de atraparla y encadenarla junto a mí jajaja. Bueno nunca, (para aclarar, y por si alguien ya lo había pensado) nunca pienso abandonar una historia, se me hace terrible cuando dejan las historias a la mitad dejando a los lecotres en shock, no se me hace muy correcto, así que tengan por seguro de que la termino.

Lo que si advierto es que me voy a tardar, asi que van a tener que tenerme paciencia, porque mi tiempo anda cortito, a menos que alguien se apunte a ayudarme con los trabajos de la U jaja.

Algo mas antes de que olvide, le voy a cambiar el nombre al fic. Se llamará **Recuerdo haberte amado antes**, dadas algunas circunstancias que leeran mas abajo.

Ya sin mas, les dejo el capitulo pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.

**Disclaimer:**

_Bleach no pepertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son invención de Tite Kubo, solo los uso para recreación y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_

* * *

_

Las estrellas a penas empezaban a desaparecer, los tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a inundar el cielo de Tokio, la ciudad poco a poco empezaba a despertar de su letargo nocturno, en ese instante, dos chicos se preparaban para cumplir con un reto que les había sido impuesto a causa de una falta, pero, un reto que no solo los haría cumplir una sentencia, sino que determinaría quien llevaba mas ventaja en un reto mayor: Ganar el corazón de una chica.

Un joven de cabello naranja se disponía a marcharse rumbo a la escuela, claro, no era un día cualquiera, ese día en especial probaría ante todos quien era el mejor.

-One-chan ¿Por qué te irás tan temprano? no has desayunado, te vas a enfermar, come aunque sea una rodaja de pan- Decía la pequeña Yuzu aún en pijama mientras se estiraba intentando deshacerse del sueño que aún la aquejaba.

-Tranquila Yuzu, estaré bien- Dicho esto Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Yuzu confundida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, otro chico se preparaba para salir rumbo a la escuela.

-Renji ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- preguntó una chica asomándose por la puerta

-¿Olvidaste que hoy debo cumplir mi otra parte del castigo? Ha claro ¿Cómo vas a recordarlo? Si lo único que haces últimamente es estar pendiente de ese sujeto… o suspirar por él mientras estas aquí- dijo Renji con tono cortante

-Renji…-Rukia estaba sorprendida, él nunca le había hablado así y menos en ese tono- ¿Por qué me culpas por intentar ser feliz? Yo no elegí quererlo, pero si elijo quedarme a su lado… aún no entiendo que pretendes quedándote callado y no diciéndole nada a mi hermano sobre mi relación con Ichigo…

-Porque no quiero causarte problema alguno, sé perfectamente que tu relación con "ese" no durará mucho, créeme, y sé quien ganará al final…-las palabras fueron como cuchillos para Rukia, mientras Renji se dirigía a la salida.

El edificio escolar estaba perfectamente adornado, el tema del festival eran "La diversidad cultural" distintos adornos de diversos países adornaban cada rincón, máscaras tribales de África, mascaras japonesas, chinas, mayas, finas piezas de jade, porcelana y muchos otros adornos elegantes que realzaban el tema y la belleza misma de la estructura del edificio.

Las puertas de entrada estaban semi-abiertas, adentro, un grupo de dieciséis jóvenes contratados especialmente para cocinar los alimentos de ese día esperaban para recibir órdenes, en la puerta dos siluetas masculinas se dejaban entrever.

-¿Listo para perder?- preguntó uno de ellos

-¿lo estás tú?- respondió el otro

-El que sea guardaespaldas o jefe de seguridad no quiere decir que no sepa hacer mis cosas, en cambio ¿Qué puede saber de cocina un niño rico?

-¿Insinúas que por haber nacido favorecido no se hacer nada? Te equivocas, en mi casa cada quien es independiente y prescindimos del servicio, nosotros cocinamos y hacemos nuestras cosas… así que no me subestimes, Abarai.

-Ya veremos…-dicho esto Renji se dirigió hacia el interior seguido por un Ichigo un tanto molesto y mas serio de lo normal.

Los jóvenes que esperaban adentro fueron divididos en dos grupos, cada uno de los cuales estaba liderado por Renji e Ichigo, al dividirse Ichigo se dirigió hacia la derecha y Renji se dirigió a la dirección opuesta, en distintas partes el edificio se encontraban los salones destinados para la preparación de los alimentos, totalmente equipados y listos para utilizarse.

Como el tema del festival sería "La diversidad cultural" no solamente los adornos representaban distintos países, sino también la comida debería incluir platos de diversas regiones del mundo.

Para Ichigo, la cocina no se le dificultaba, tenía varias recetas que había traído de la cocina de su casa en las cuales se encontraban recetas de distintos platillos, estaba confiado pues si bien la "chef" de la familia era Yuzu, él no era para nada malo en la cocina.

Mientras, tanto, Renji sentía que tenía todo bajo control, estaba acostumbrado a liderar un grupo, siempre lo había hecho y ésta no sería la excepción, en cuanto a cocinar, el trabajar para la familia Kuchiki le había proveído de diversas habilidades, entre ellas estaba la preparación de alimentos, confiaba en su liderazgo, desde pequeño había dirigido grupos y había sido criado para ello, al contrario de su contrincante que siempre había sido proveído de todo, no dudaba del liderazgo de Ichigo, sin duda era un gran dirigente, pero ésta vez Renji le llevaba la delantera.

Mientras los dos "duelistas" se preparaban, una joven reflexionaba ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesta a hacer por alcanzar la felicidad? Ésa era la pregunta que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente. Sabía que deseaba tanto ser feliz, libre, y vivir la vida tal y como ella quisiera, pero, la sombra de su apellido siempre estaba tras de ella, ahora, tenía a alguien que le ofrecía un poco de felicidad, pero sabía perfectamente que su relación no sería aprobada por su hermano… -Nii-sama- dijo en un susurro, la presencia de su hermano siempre estaba presente, una presencia que no la dejaría ser feliz, ¿llegaría el día en que ella debería enfrentarse a él?, ¿que haría si llegaba ese momento?, ¿sería capaz de luchar por lo que ella deseaba?

-Buenos días, nii-sama- dijo a su hermano mientras se asomaba por la puerta del comedor

-Renji salió temprano hoy, ¿no tenías que ir tú junto con él?

-Hoy es el festival de aniversario y él debía encargarse de unos asuntos

-Ya veo, no vuelvas tarde, y sobre todo, espero que tu comportamiento en eventos así sea el esperado…

-Si, nii-sama- respondió ella con un leve reflejo de tristeza en su mirada

Todo lo que importaba era la reputación de su familia, así era y así sería siempre si no lograba escapar de las garras de su familia.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, pensaba en lo confundida que se encontraba ahora, la relación que tenía con Ichigo la hacía sentirse segura y feliz, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esa felicidad?

Por otro lado, ¿como era posible querer a una persona como ella quería a Ichigo? Sentía que ese sentimiento día con día crecía y ocupaba todo su corazón, pero, ¿cuándo nació ese sentimiento tan fuerte?

En la cocina de Ichigo, los olores mezclados sutilmente llenaban el olfato de quienes empezaban asomarse, los distintos sonidos de alimentos cociéndose, friéndose, horneándose, todo caminaba como un reloj, si bien al inicio al equipo le costó adaptarse a Ichigo y viceversa los platillos que iniciaban a dejarse ver en la cocina parecían apetitosos a la vista y su aroma les hacía mucho mas atractivos.

Con Renji, desde el inicio puso todo en orden, el equipo trabajaba en armonía, todo marchaba en orden, cada uno de los miembros de su equipo realizaba con excelencia su trabajo y los platillos que principiaban a salir tenían un sabor y presentación fina y sofisticada.

Poco a poco, la escuela se fue llenando de estudiantes, las voces de todos los jóvenes, no solo los pertenecientes a la escuela sino también de jóvenes de otras escuelas se mezclaban en un murmullo de felicidad, los puestos de juegos, concursos, carreras, puestos de ventas y curiosidades, todos variados y representativos de distintas culturas y regiones del mundo.

Rukia caminaba entre puestos, disfrutando en soledad de cada uno de los entretenimientos que el festival ofrecía, le habría encantado disfrutar de ellos de la mano de Ichigo, pero dadas las circunstancias debería esperar hasta que él se desocupara después del almuerzo para poder disfrutar del festival a su lado, claro había una sola actividad que ella esperaba no poder perderse y disfrutarla al lado de Ichigo, los fuegos artificiales.

Mientras paseaba, se fijó en un pequeño puesto, un tanto extravagante, había muchos estudiantes haciendo fila para entrar –una casa de adivinación, vaya sorpresa- se dijo a sí misma mientras pasaba de largo por el lugar, Rukia nunca había sido de la idea de saber su destino, para ella, el destino era algo que ella misma se iba fabricando con forme a sus decisiones.

Rukia vistió los distintos puestos, vio varios concursos, compró algunas curiosidades, una máscara maya, un juego de té estilo inglés, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana estilo chino antiguo, no eran muchas las cosas que llamaban su atención.

Así pasó la mañana, para Rukia entre paseos, para Ichigo y Renji cocinando.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y con ello muy pronto todos probarían la comida. Para Ichigo y Renji esto más que castigo, era un reto, la comida de quien tuviera más aceptación sería el ganador.

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los platillos fueron acomodados en una larga mesa en uno de los jardines traseros. Todos los estudiantes miraban con asombro pasar aquellas exquisiteces y se preguntaban ¿Quién habría sido el magnífico creador de aquellas maravillas?

Mientras todos se apresuraban a llegar al lugar del banquete, todos los puestos que antes habían sido abarrotados antes se quedaban vacíos ahora a excepción de algunos cuantos, un puesto llamó la atención de Rukia mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta había caminado tanto que terminó dándole la vuelta a la escuela, estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual había iniciado su recorrido y ahora se hallaba frente a aquel puesto que había llamado su atención, el puesto de adivinación.

-Vamos Rukia, no empezarás a con esas estupideces…-se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba fijamente aquella choza extravagante color azul medianoche con bordados de lunas y estrellas doradas.

Sin darse cuenta, sus impulsos dominaron su mente, se encaminó con pasos inseguros a la choza, un suave olor a incienso penetró sus fosas nasales, algo la halaba hacia el lugar.

Finalmente entró, notó que era un lugar muy pequeño, algo oscuro debido a lo pesada que era la tela que no dejaba entrar ni un mínimo rayo de sol, al centro del lugar, una mesa cubierta de terciopelo azul marino, y detrás de la mesa una mujer, bastante anciana, vestida como una gitana…

-Finalmente has venido- dijo la mujer al verla aparecer, sorprendiendo a Rukia

-Lo… lo siento, yo…-dijo aún sorprendida Rukia

-No te sienta nerviosa, no te asustes, esperaba que vinieras más temprano, pero veo que tu espíritu es demasiado rebelde…

-¿De que hablas? ¿Me esperabas?

-Siéntate querida, que tenemos una larga sesión por delante tu y yo

-¿Cómo que una larga sesión? ¿A que se refiere señora?- preguntó Rukia quien no lograba salir de su asombro

-Pues solo que algo me decía que debía venir hoy a este lugar pues un alma antigua estaría por acá, ¿sabes que las almas antiguas son muy raras? Normalmente todas las almas completan su ciclo antes de las siete veces o un par de oportunidades más…

-¿Ciclo? Señora, con todo respeto, pero no se de que me habla, creo que se ha equivocado de persona- respondió Rukia

-No querida, veo que posees una alma antigua, has nacido, y muerto muchas veces, intentando lograr tu Culminación, pero tu alma se ha atrasado, se ha destruido cuando posee cuerpo físico y se ve en la necesidad de volver a nacer, pues nunca a logrado unirse con tu opuesto

-¿Mi opuesto? Señora no entiendo de qué habla…

La anciana prendió un cerillo iluminando tenuemente el lugar, prendió una vela con el cerillo y con ello la luminosidad aumentó un poco más dándole a Rukia la oportunidad de apreciar un poco mejor los rasgos de aquella vieja mujer.

Pudo apreciar las manos marmóreas y agrietadas de la mujer, sus uñas largas y afiladas, sus ropajes extravagantes cual gitana, y los años que habían pasado dejando cada una de las experiencias y vividas en las arrugas que ahora surcaban su rostro. Sus ojos negros y penetrantes llamaron de inmediato la atención de Rukia, eran tan penetrantes que incluso daba miedo sostenerle la mirada, daba la impresión de adentrarse en lo más profundo de la mente con solo ver a una persona, cavar en los ojos de la persona a quien observaba y adentrarse en sus recuerdos y tocar el alma misma.

-Siéntate- le dijo en un tono amable la vieja gitana- te explicaré un poco para que entiendas lo que sucede…

Rukia tomó asiento frente a la silla, y al instante la vieja mujer comenzó con su relato.

-El alma tiene un ciclo de reencarnación, en lo que consiste es en lo siguiente: Cada alma nace completamente pura e inexperta, con cada muerte y renacimiento el alma va evolucionando gracias a las experiencias acumuladas, pero claro que también influye el comportamiento que tenga el alma a la hora de renacer, aplicando del dicho "cosechas lo que siembras", el alma va aprendiendo, lo que no logra en una vida lo aprende en otra y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al punto de la Culminación.

- ¿La Culminación? ¿A que se refiere con que mi alma es antigua?

-La Culminación es el final del ciclo, normalmente representada con el símbolo del Yin Yang el cual puede interpretarse la dualidad de las cosas, el bien y el mal, lo frío y lo caliente, pero también como la unión de dos opuestos complementarios, la unión de un espíritu masculino y un espíritu femenino, opuestos como tal.

-¿Y como se llega a esta Culminación?- preguntó Rukia un tanto mas interesada en la charla

-Pues se llega cuando ambos espíritus se complementan y se unen através del amor, en alguna de las vidas se deberán conocer, debe haber algún vínculo muy fuerte que el tiempo no sea capas de romper y desde ese momento ambas alma deberán buscar la manera de llegar a su complemento y fusionarse en uno solo, el vínculo deberá ser tan fuerte que ambas almas no podrán sentirse a gusto con otra que no sea la elegida, esperando hasta poder llegar a ser sus verdaderos complementos y unirse en uno sólo.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Te dije que tu alma era antigua, has renacido muchas veces, has encontrado a tu complemento y has establecido un vínculo irrompible, pero desafortunadamente las acciones que tu alma ha hecho mientras habita en un cuerpo vivo no le ha permitido llegar a ser un complemento adecuado.

-¿Cómo? Señora por favor…- dijo Rukia reaccionando un poco a cerca de lo que estaba escuchando, pues era demasiado inverosímil.

-Creo que tú has soñado con una de tus vidas pasadas ¿o me equivoco? Al parecer el mayor delito de tu alma ha sido la cobardía al no luchar por lo que en verdad deseas, pero puedes aprender de ello. No cometas el mismo error una y otra ves, pues tu alma complemento podría terminar por romper el vínculo que les une.

En ese momento Rukia recordó aquellos sueños, los sueños que tenía de ella siendo Arika, ¿sería posible que fuera su vida pasada? No, este relato era demasiado, sin duda un truco muy bien montado por parte de la vieja gitana… Ella no iba a caer en esa trampa.

-Lo siento señora- dijo levantándose de la silla con una expresión de antipatía- pero como le dije antes, yo no creo en esas cosas…

-Bueno querida, creas o no creas, creo que logré mi cometido contigo –dijo la vieja con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero te advierto que el complemento de tu alma se está aburriendo de que tú no superes ese obstáculo que es la cobardía, creo que solo te queda esta vida para lograr alcanzar la Culminación si quieres lograrlo con ese espíritu.

Dicho esto Rukia le dio la espalda a la anciana y salió de la tienda, en el interior de la misma, la anciana mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro mientras pensaba –_Pequeña niña, no sigas cometiendo el mismo error que siempre cometes, no abandones, lucha ésta ves, porque creo que no tendrás otra oportunidad…_

Al salir de la tienda Rukia sintió una sensación extraña, en su pecho sentía una sensación extraña al respirar, quedó inquieta ante las palabras de la anciana gitana, pero luego pensó: -_Son_ _tonterías_, _nada de que preocuparse, no debería ponerme así por estas cosas. Mejor iré a ver como va lo del banquete._

Mientras tanto, dos largas mesas ubicadas en un pequeño jardín estaban destinadas para la comida preparada por Ichigo y por Renji se encontraban atestadas de estudiantes que disfrutaban de cada uno de los platillos preparados.

En todas partes se podían escuchar comentarios positivos acerca de ambas, en un rincón del lugar se había improvisado un pequeño cajón para recibir votos escritos en trozos de papel para así poder saber quien sería el ganador, claro, el Director no sabía nada a cerca de que el tan mencionado castigo se había convertido en un reto.

Minutos después, los estudiantes habían saciado su hambre, las actividades vespertinas iniciarían en cualquier momento, los estudiantes se preparaban para iniciar con los eventos preparados, pero todos ansiaban llegar a la cereza del pastel, los fuegos artificiales.

Rukia buscaba entre los estudiantes al dueño de aquella miraba color miel la cual le había robado el corazón, pero, ¿en donde estaba?, ¿aún no saldría del salón donde se hallaba cocinando?

Entre tanto, Ichigo salía del salón.

-Gracias chicos, fueron un gran apoyo, les agradezco haber puesto de su parte para poder llevar a cabo este evento- dijo Ichigo a los jóvenes que le habían ayudado

-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun, fue un placer trabajar contigo-dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Ichigo terminó de despedirse del equipo que le había poyado y se dirigió al lugar en el cual él pensaba encontrar a Rukia. Lamentaba no poder haber disfrutado del festival, pero al menos tenía la tarde para disfrutar de las actividades y claro, la compañía de Rukia.

Mientras caminaba, un lugar llamó su atención, aquella tienda era extrañamente atrayente, sentía que debía entrar. Siguió sus impulsos y así lo hizo, sus pasos se encaminaron en dirección a la extraña tienda.

Dentro divisó en medio de la oscuridad, la mesa cubierta de terciopelo azul y detrás a la anciana.

-Siéntate- escuchó la voz de la mujer invitándole.

-Que eres exactamente- preguntó él con recelo.

-Exactamente no podría decirlo, soy una gitana, una guía, alguien que puede responder algunas de tus preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? No tengo ninguna pregunta anciana, y de que clase de guía estas hablando, no necesito ninguna, no se de lo que hablas- dijo arrogantemente Ichigo

-Quizás eso es lo que quieres aparentar, pero las preguntas acechan tu mente aunque tu te lo niegues, también estás confundido.

-¿Confundido? Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír anciana, ¿en que podría estar confundido yo?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que tu espíritu será probado, y depende de ti y tu compañera superar ese obstáculo, está en sus manos el continuar por el camino de la felicidad o desviarse por los caminos de la cobardía…

-Señora, con todo respeto, no me interesa lo que está diciendo, agradezco las palabras, pero no entiendo de que me habla…-dijo Ichigo levantándose de la silla y dándole la espalda a la vieja mujer.

-Lo entenderá después- dicho esto por parte de la anciana, Ichigo salió de la tienda dispuesto a encontrarse con Rukia.

Dentro de la tienda, la anciana quedó complacida por las palabras que había brindado al joven, que a pesar de su testarudez era un alma noble y gentil, en verdad la anciana deseaba que Ichigo pudiese ser feliz, -ahora solo falta un alma mas…-dijo nuevamente mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo caminaba pensativo, las palabras de la anciana lo habían alterado un poco, había mencionado a su compañera, obstáculos y un camino de cobardía… -ja estupideces…- se dijo a sí mismo, aunque algo le atormentó en ese momento ¿Lucharía Rukia con tanta fiereza por su amor como él lo haría? O por el contrario ¿se dejaría vencer fácilmente?

Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él, otro joven veía ensimismado, estaba confiado, pensando en lo que su rival haría si él triunfase, pero por el contrario, ¿como se sentiría él si su rival triunfara?

La misma tienda llamó la atención de este joven de cabello rosa, la atracción era tan fuerte que inexplicablemente se dirigió y se adentró en ella.

-Llega la última alma al fin…- Renji escuchó la voz de la anciana, lo cual le sorprendió

-¿Alma?- dijo Renji con recelo

-Eres tú la última de las almas a las que debo dar concejo…-sonrió la vieja gitana

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, además no se ni lo que estoy haciendo aquí, me voy- Renji se dio la vuelta, no entendía como acabó en ese lugar.

-Lo único que diré es que mires en otra dirección, una vez ya impediste que dos almas se unieran por lo que renacieron de nuevo, y creo que está a punto de repetirse la historia, no seas egoísta y busca un buen espíritu para ti, pero no busques a aquel que ya tiene un dueño y sobre todo, no intentes arrebatárselo a su dueño.

Renji salió confundido, ¿que eran aquellas palabras que escuchó salir de boca de la anciana?, ¿como se atrevía a hablarle sobre cosas así?, no la conocía ni la había visto antes, pero aún así las palabras de la anciana mujer lo hacían sentirse extraño.

Mientras, el almuerzo se daba por terminado, Ishida se disponía a recoger la caja con votos, en ese momento, Rukia se acercó a él.

-¿Que tan importante crees que sea para Ichigo el ganar este reto?- dijo Rukia de manera muy seria

-Sé que se enfadaría mucho si no gana… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Presiento que este evento no será algo que él recordará con mucho orgullo, pero espero equivocarme.

-Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, ¿puedo ayudarlos con los votos?- se escuchó una voz dirigirse a ambos

-Cla-claro Inoue-san-dijo Ishida

-Yo… buscaré a Ichigo, espero que todo salga como espero-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a sus amigos, quienes junto con otros estudiantes contarían los votos para decidir al ganador del "castigo" convertido en "reto".

Rukia dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar el cual empezaba a quedarse vacío, se encaminó al campo de juegos, allí se llevarían a cabo las actividades vespertinas, sitió como una helada ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar, recordó a la anciana de hacía unos momentos, y todo lo que le había dicho.

El viento vespertino se tornaba cada vez mas helado, mientra el sol cada vez bajaba mas hacia el horizonte, un joven seguía a una joven de cabellos negros con la mirada, el viento sacudía su cabello con suavemente, la temperatura ambiental estaba bajando, el helado viento acarició la piel de la joven centímetro a centímetro causándole un ligero escalofrío, la mirada azul violeta de la joven se posó en el horizonte, observando como el sol se dirigía a su destino.

El lugar se encontraba medio vacío, la chica se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, en un impulso, el joven se acercó a ella sigilosamente, sin saber como, aquel chico deslizo las manos por la cintura de la joven abrazándola por detrás.

Instintivamente la joven reaccionó, no violentamente, pues sabía de quien se trataba.

-Al fin te encuentro, ¿donde habías estado?, estuve buscándote un buen rato…-dijo aquel joven.

-Yo también te busqué, pero algo me decía que vendrías a mí en un momento inesperado

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-¿Mucho? No, lo suficiente para poder reflexionar

-¿Sobre que pensabas?

-Nosotros, pienso, que soy feliz a tu lado, no podría pedirle otra cosa a la vida que estar contigo por siempre, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me da miedo, que tanta felicidad pueda transformarse en tristeza, mi vida casi siempre ha estado vacía, hasta que llegaste tú y ocupaste ese gran espacio en mi corazón, me da miedo que la vida intente quitarme tanta dicha para hacerme infeliz nuevamente.

En ese instante las palabras de la anciana gitana revolotearon en la mente de Ichigo, _-"obstáculos nos aguardan"-_ pensó en ese instante, y de nuevo una ráfaga de viento congelante se arremolinó alrededor de ellos, haciendo que Rukia se estremeciera de frío nuevamente.

-Ponte mi saco, estas helada…-dijo él mientras se despojaba de su saco para ponerlo sobre ella y abrazarla nuevamente

-Pero, ¿y tú?, está helando, te resfriarás…-dijo volteándose para mirarlo

-No, me encuentro muy bien, mi ropa me protege, además, tener cerca tu cuerpo mantiene perfectamente mi temperatura- la voz de Ichigo sonó un tan sensual que a Rukia se le erizó la piel, escuchar el tono seductor de Ichigo era casi como oír a los coros de ángeles celestiales.

-Ichigo…-contestó ella en un suave delicado susurro impregnado con el mismo tono de sensualidad que él había utilizado segundos antes.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron, tanto como para poder sentir el aliento el uno del otro, la calidez del aliento de Ichigo hacía que el corazón de Rukia palpitara desenfrenadamente, esos momentos eran agónicos, tal cual hambriento clama por comida, así clamaban los labios de ella por sentir la miel de los labios de su amado, ¿cómo negarse ese placer?

Sus labios cada vez estaban mas cerca, sus alientos empezaban a fundirse en uno solo, pero justo en el momento en que sus labios empezaban a rozarse, el mágico momento se desvaneció por la interrupción de alguien –chicos, lamento la interrupción, pero, los votos han sido contados, se anunciará al ganador en el - concluyó la voz de un joven.

-Está bien Ishida, ahora vamos- respondió Ichigo resoplando.

Ichigo fijó nuevamente la mira en Rukia quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto –debemos irnos- susurró suavemente la joven alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Ichigo para luego tomarlo de la mano –vamos- dijo nuevamente jalándolo en la dirección en la que Ishida había ido.

Un grupo de chicos estaba ya reunido en el lugar acordado para dar resultados, aproximadamente tres días antes se había corrido el rumor de que el castigo para Ichigo y Renji se convertiría en un reto, así que no hubo problema al reunir a los estudiantes para anunciar al ganador del evento.

-Bueno todos sabemos el porque de estar reunidos en este lugar el día de hoy- dijo Ishida al frente del grupo y dirigiéndose a todos- suplico no armar un gran escándalo pues recuerden que este reto es en principio un castigo según el director, así que no debe sospechar que sus castigos son utilizados de esta manera

Los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo con el joven Ishida, llevar a cabo tales eventos sin autorización alguna estaban totalmente prohibidos en una institución que se enorgullecía de su decoro, firmeza y comportamiento ejemplar de sus estudiantes.

-Bueno- dijo Ishida continuando con su labor de portavoz- he pedido la ayuda a un representante de cada salón para dar fe en el momento de contar los votos y así dar un resultado imparcial y verídico, aquí tengo el resultado de la votación realizada por los estudiantes, recuerden que no solo los alumnos de esta escuela votaron sino también nuestros invitados –dijo mientras abría un papel doblado en dos y se lo pasaba a la persona junto a él –Inoue por favor en forma literal el documento.

-Se contaron en total 419 votos a favor de Kurosaki Ichigo –Ichigo suspiró en ese momento, mientras dedicaba una mirada de altanería a su rival que en ese momento hacía acto de presencia- y…-el rostro de Inoue tomó un gesto extraño- 421 votos a favor de Abarai Renji- otra ráfaga de viento helado se hizo presente en el lugar, Ichigo quedó en completo silencio, mientras Rukia le presionaba con fuerza la mano de la cual seguían tomados, Inoue prosiguió luego de que los murmullos despertados en los estudiantes ante la noticia calmara un poco- todos válidos con el visto bueno de nuestros compañeros –dijo mientras miraba al grupo de estudiantes formados detrás, Renji escuchaba complacido el anuncio de la derrota de su rival a quien al parecer el fracaso le había dejado sin palabras.

Finalmente luego de un par de minutos de especulaciones y murmullos, los estudiantes empezaban a dispersarse, Ichigo seguía en silencio, mientras que Rukia no se apartó en ningún segundo de su lado, Ishida se acercó a ellos cuando quedaban pocas personas en el lugar.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki, pero ten en cuenta que nada mas fueron dos votos los que te separaron de una victoria, lograste mucho- dijo Ishida mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de si amigo

-Al parecer el esfuerzo no fue lo suficiente como para lograr mi meta de vencer- contestó Ichigo mientras apretaba el puño

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos por detrás.

-Al parecer, cometiste el grave error de subestimar a tu rival, pero bueno, mira el lado positivo, al menos ahora sabes que no eres el único con habilidades en este lugar y que en cualquier momento, tú el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, podría perder ante mí- el joven se acercó a Ichigo y le dijo en el oído- y recuerda que puedes perder algo mas que un simple concurso- dirigió una rápida mirada a Rukia que aún estaba al lado de Ichigo quien entendió la indirecta a la perfección.

-No creas que me quedaré a ver como te limitas a esperar, no permitiré que me derrotes en nada mas, disfruta tu victoria pues será la única que tendrás- respondió Ichigo sin inmutarse.

-Eso lo veremos- una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en el rostro de Renji, al tiempo que se volteó y se alejó de los presentes.

-Ichigo…- se limitó a susurrar Rukia

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa fingida –vamos a donde están los demás.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde se desarrollaban ya el resto de actividades, finalmente el sol se había ocultado lo suficiente, en el cielo a penas eran visibles ligeros destellos de rayos dorados a pesar de la temperatura del ambiente la celebración continuaba amena, los estudiantes se divertían y se preparaban para el evento final que eran los fuegos artificiales.

-Ven vamos a la azotea- le dijo Ichigo a su enamorada

-¿Para que? –preguntó ella

-Para apreciar mejor el paisaje…- susurró él en su oído

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la azotea, el lugar mas alto del edificio, desde allí se podía apreciar el paisaje, la ciudad, las luces de las calles empezaban a alumbrar los caminos, el atardecer teñía de dorado el cielo, los árboles se oscurecían y el viento arrastraba una a una las hojas.

-No había venido hasta aquí, es precioso- dijo Rukia admirando la belleza de lo que sus ojos azul violeta apreciaban.

-Este era mi escondite, antes de que tu vinieras a mí- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba suavemente- has revolucionado mi mundo ¿lo sabes?

-Eres mi aire fresco Ichigo, en medio de mi calabozo eres mi rayo de luz que ilumina mi oscuridad

-Tu calmaste la lluvia interna de mi ser y trajiste sol a mi vida Rukia, siento que he esperado toda una eternidad para estar contigo, pero ha valido la pena la espera, mi alma se siente a gusto contigo, como si te conociera desde siempre.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Rukia, ¿se conocían ellos desde antes?

De pronto el cielo se iluminó con miles de colores distintos, el espectáculo de luces ocupó el cielo opacando el brillo de las estrellas que ya se hacían presentes, era como si las estrellas mismas hubiesen decidido bajar a saludar a los pobres mortales que las observaban durante la oscuridad de la noche, rojo, azul, amarillo, anaranjado, verde, celeste, blanco eran los colores que las miles de chispas dejaban a su paso. En la azotea, una pareja admiraba el espectáculo, ella al cielo iluminado de multicolor, él a ella iluminada de mil colores.

Pronto los estudiantes partieron, dirigiéndose cada uno a su hogar a descansar luego de un día totalmente agotador.

-Descansa, te veré mañana- dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de Rukia cuando ella se subía a su auto

-Hasta mañana, Ichigo…-dijo ella mientras él cerraba la puerta del auto, nuevamente y como lo había hecho otras veces observó desde la entrada como el automóvil desaparecía en el horizonte.

Al llegar Rukia a su casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, oscuro, ni una sola luz prendida, ningún destello de vida.

-Hasta que decides aparecer- escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa, en ese momento Rukia cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de alguien, Renji.

-¿Desde que hora estas aquí? ¿Dónde está nii-sama?

-Vaya, así que ni si quiera te acordabas de mí, claro, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando estás acompañada, tu hermano, fue a una cena de negocios, no estaba cuando yo llegué aquí, así que creo que has tenido suerte esta vez.

-¿Por qué te sigues comportando de forma grosera conmigo?

-Porque se me antoja hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues entones no me hables, no me dirijas una palabra, eres tu el que quiere echar por la borda todos nuestros años de amistad.

-¿Yo? No Rukia, no soy yo quien se empeña en andar exhibiéndose con un rebelde cualquiera antisocial, que se cree superior a los demás.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no me exhibo de ninguna manera, Ichigo no es un rebelde cualquiera como tú le llamas ni es antisocial, es una persona igual que yo, que ha sido marcada por la familia en la que ha nacido, marcada con el sello de "intocable" y por ello aislada de todo contacto humano ninguno de mis amigos se cree superior a nadie, es mas, todos ellos ansían llevar una vida común como la de cualquier otro adolescente –una sonrisa de anhelo se dibujó en el rostro de ella- todos queremos ser libres de nuestro destino al que se nos ha atado, pero claro, eso es algo que tú y tu pequeña mente llena de prejuicios no puede comprender.

-Como quieras, pero luego no vuelvas llorando cuando él te deje- dijo Renji dándole la espalda a Rukia.

-Piensa lo que quieras Renji, déjame vivir mi felicidad y si estás en lo cierto y esto es un error, déjame cometerlo, déjame vivir con ello pues no acudiré a ti, te lo aseguro- dicho esto Rukia se fue a su habitación, las palabras de Renji la habían herido, pero ella no se lo daría a demostrar, no, por encima de todo estaba su orgullo.

La frustración fue el sentimiento que experimentó Renji, las palabras de Rukia fueron dagas filosas que se enterraron lentamente en su corazón, Renji sentía un enorme agujero en su pecho, ella nunca había le había hablado así, pero, no dejaría dejarse vencer, tarde o temprano Ichigo la lastimaría y allí estaría él, esperando que ella volviera para poder consolarla, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Encerrada en su dormitorio, Rukia no hizo mas que pensar en Ichigo, en lo que sentía por él, y en las palabras de la anciana, definitivamente Rukia no creía esas cosas, pero algo en su interior le decía que la verdad no estaba muy lejos, que las palabras de la anciana tenían tintes de verdad.

¿Era posible conocer a alguien en otra vida? Si bien ella había sido educada en otra religión, siempre había sido de mente abierta, después de todo, -no siempre tienes toda la razón, sino son fragmentos de la misma- se dijo, tal vez no sería malo pensar que tal vez si había conocido a Ichigo con anterioridad, después de todo, ¿cómo explicar ese sentimiento tan fuerte?, ¿cómo explicar que desde la primera vez que lo vio le reconoció?

La casa de Ichigo estaba vacía, sus hermanas y su padre seguramente llegarían mas tarde, dejó sus cosas e inmediatamente se dirigió a la ducha, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir que un sujeto como Renji le ganara en algo?, y sobre todo, ¿cómo fue capaz de éste mismo sujeto se regocijara de su victoria en sus propias narices, con la sola intención de humillarlo más?

Un golpe sordo seguido de agua salpicada se escuchó por el cuarto de baño, el agua cayendo por el cuerpo de Ichigo se tiñó levemente de rojo, rojo sangre, proveniente de su puño que aún permanecía cerrado cubriéndose sangre, en la pared quedaron pequeños rastros de sangre, la frustración era su acompañante.

Una vez vestido y con el cabello aún húmedo y con la mirada perdida se dirigió a su habitación, una de las toallas de baño estaba envuelta alrededor de la mano herida de Ichigo, no tenía los ánimos si quiera para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el botiquín que su padre tenía en casa, la cama fue su consuelo y la almohada su confidente, ahora estaba solo, podía derrumbarse y sumirse en su propia amargura sin ser molestado, antes debía ser fuerte, demostrar ante Rukia que el perder ante Renji no le había tocado el nervio del orgullo, pero la verdad era otra, Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a perder, la vida no le había enseñado como perder y no estaba dispuesto a aprender ahora.

Así en medio de su frustración, el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en el mundo inconciente, Ichigo vivió imágenes ya vistas por su mente con anterioridad, no eran nuevas, pues había soñado con ellas.

Varios días pasaron, todo quedó para el olvido, pero en el corazón de Ichigo aún se sentía viva la llama de la humillación vivida.

-Vamos a cenar esta noche…- dijo mientras observaban al resto de estudiantes desde las alturas.

-Pero… mi hermano no estará de acuerdo con que salga de noche-dijo ella desviando su mirada de los jóvenes que charlaban hacia los ojos de su acompañante.

-Nos escaparemos…-susurró seductoramente el joven al oído de ella.

¿Cómo negarse a tal pedido?

Esa tarde al llegar a casa, Rukia intentó actuar "normal", su hermano, como siempre, tenía una cena de negocios, lo que le facilitaba las cosas, Renji, bueno Renji desde el día que tuvieron "la discusión" no se preocupaba mas por ella, él iba a donde quería y ella también, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Llegadas las seis de la tarde ella estaba lista, afortunadamente habían salido una hora antes de la escuela pues los profesores tenían una junta, así que ello le brindó el tiempo necesario para ponerse "decente" –_lleva jeans cómodos-_ recordó decir a Ichigo momentos antes de despedirse en la escuela, y así lo había hecho, al verse al espejo apreció como sus jeans negros se ceñían a su cuerpo, las botas de aguja que llevaba por fuera del pantalón le brindaron unos cuantos centímetros mas y se sonrojó al pensar que Ichigo no tendría que agacharse tanto al besarla, finalmente arregló el cinturón negro que enmarcaba su fina cintura aún por sobre la blusa de gasa color violeta que resaltaba sus precioso y delineados ojos azul violeta, que decir que su cabello iba normal, era algo que no podría cambiar nunca "parte de su personalidad".

El celular vibró un par de veces.

-Ichigo…-dijo al contestar- enseguida salgo.

Rukia corrió hacia una de las paredes cercanas a su habitación, se paró frente a la misma y suspiró –bien, Ichigo estará del otro lado y me sostendrá si me resbalo cuando esté bajando- se dijo a sí misma, y con este pensamiento se dispuso a subir con la ayuda de las enredaderas de la pared.

-¿Quieres romperte la cabeza con semejantes tacones?- preguntó Ichigo divertido al verla bajar por la pared y observar detenidamente los tacones que llevaba.

-Cierra la boca y ayúdame a bajar- respondió ella

Ichigo tomó a Rukia en sus brazos, y con una mirada ésta pudo adivinar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y efectivamente así fue, acunada por los brazos de él sintió la gloria cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron, cada vez le eran mas necesarios los besos de Ichigo, tal cual adicto.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Rukia una vez que estuvo en el suelo y pudo observar que al otro lado de la calle estaba estacionado un objeto negro.

-Esto –dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose junto a Rukia al lugar en donde estaba estacionado el objeto- es la razón por la que te dije que te pusieras unos jeans cómodos- dicho esto colocó un casco negro brillante sobre la cabeza de ella- habría sido difícil que te subieras si llevabas un vestido- dijo finalmente riendo

-¡Estas loco! –Dijo nerviosa- nunca en mi vida he subido a una motocicleta, dime que es una broma.

-No lo es- respondió el divertido por la mirada asustada de ella- es el único medio que conocía para poder escapar, el automóvil sería muy notorio, además con una motocicleta podemos ir a diferentes lugares y nadie te va a reconocer con el casco puesto.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de ruegos por parte de Ichigo, y negativas por parte de Rukia, ambos partieron rumbo al lugar elegido por Ichigo para su cena.

Un restaurante muy romántico fue su destino, adornado con lucecillas brillantes, y velas, ambos pasaron un rato agradable, compartiendo y disfrutando de su compañía, cuando degustaban el postre, repentinamente del cielo se desató la inesperada lluvia, ambos esperaron unos momentos, para que la lluvia calmara un poco, pero el tiempo pasaba y Rukia debía volver a casa.

-Pasaremos a mi casa para que puedas secar tu ropa en la máquina, tomaremos uno de los autos y te iré a dejar luego, no voy a dejar que te mojes mas- dijo Ichigo a Rukia mientras iban rumbo a su casa.

-Vaya esta lluvia si que es inesperada- dijo Rukia mientras bajaba de la motocicleta con ayuda de Ichigo –así que aquí vives…-dijo mientras observaba la oscura figura en medio de la torrencial lluvia.

-Pasa, no hay nadie hoy, como siempre, y sí aquí es donde he vivido toda mi vida- respondió él con un aire de melancolía.

-Vaya, el agua me ha empapado toda, hasta mi cabello está húmedo- dijo Rukia mientras algunas gotas de agua escurrían desde su cabello y pos su cuello.

Ichigo se sonrojó un poco al verla, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, no era una imagen desagradable para él, varios pensamientos de dudosa inocencia pasaron por su cabeza tal cual relámpago, pero no deseaba que ella pensara que esto estaba calculado, si bien, poseerla sería el mayor deseo de él, no quería que ella se viera forzada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó ella al ver que él se ponía nervioso.

-Nada, estoy bien, te traeré una toalla y ropa de mi hermana para que puedas secarte y meter tu ropa a la máquina, ahora vuelvo.

Rukia quedó confundida, no tardó en adivinar lo que sucedía y se preguntó ¿sería capaz ella de dejarse llevar por el momento? Su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

-Toma –Ichigo sostenía frente a ella un vestido que era probable fuera de Yuzu y una toalla- puedes cambiarte en la habitación de mis hermanas –dijo señalando el piso superior- cuando termines de vestirte ven a buscarme para meter tu ropa a la secadora-volvió a decir con el mismo tono serio

Rukia tomó las cosas, y se dirigió al lugar señalado por él, pensativa, se quitó la ropa mojada, las gotas frías aún escurrían por su delicada piel, sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó como la ducha se prendía, Ichigo estaba dándose un baño, el corazón de ella palpitó aceleradamente y nuevamente se preguntó ¿sería capaz de dejarse llevar?, ella sabía la respuesta perfectamente, sí lo haría.

La ducha se detuvo, Ichigo tomó una de las toallas y la enrolló alrededor de su cintura, se miró en el espejo y se dirigió a su habitación oscura.

Sin prender la luz, tomó en sus manos una de sus camisas, las gotas escurrían de su cabello deslizándose por su espalda, un par de delicadas manos le abrazaron por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa, dejándole sentir a través de la piel de su espalda, el calor de otra piel desnuda.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pero solo me iré cuando me veas a los ojos y me digas que me vaya.

-Por favor Rukia, no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto.

-Si fuera a arrepentirme ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-No me tienes Rukia, porque no me detendré, ¿estás segura de querer abrirme esa puerta? Una vez abierta, no aceptaré que la cierres.

-Sí, estoy segura.

Una vez dichas estas palabras, Ichigo se volteó, pudo apreciar el cuerpo de Rukia, cubierto solamente por su ropa interior.

-Rukia, ¿porque me haces esto? ¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?

-Porque tanto tú como yo deseamos que esto pase, Ichigo, me he cansado de vivir siempre bajo un mundo lleno de reglas, quiero sentirme libre.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres estar conmigo?- le preguntó una vez mas mientras mantenía su mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Quier que tu seas el primero y el último en mi vida, Ichigo…- su nombre solo fue un suave susurro, sensual.

Ambos, deseaban ceder a sus deseos, el autocontrol se había acabado, ¿qué más daba? Ambos se amaban, aunque su amor tal vez fuera prohibido, sus espíritus se reclamaban y así como lo habían hecho muchas veces en muchas vidas antes, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma, fusionándose en uno solo.

La tormenta había disminuido, y solo una leve brisa quedaba de la furiosa lluvia que antes había inundado los cielos, dos jóvenes se disponían a abordar un vehículo.

-¿Estás segura que fue en el restaurante en donde olvidaste tu bolso?

-Sí, además, no paramos en ningún otro lado, luego del restaurante venimos a tu casa.

-Bueno vamos allá y luego te llevo a tu casa- dijo él mientras encendía el motor del vehículo al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a su acompañante.

El camino fue silencioso, no silencioso incómodo, sino silencioso como que las palabras sobran pues sabes perfectamente lo que siente la otra persona.

-Yo bajaré a buscar el bolso- dijo el tiempo que él detenía el automóvil

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó él- está muy oscuro y ya es un poco tarde –dijo con preocupación.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- le respondió y le brindó una brillante sonrisa.

-No hay parqueo aquí, estacionaré allá adelante, no tardes- dicho esto se dirigió a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el restaurante.

Estaba oscuro, las nubes aún no despejaban el cielo, la calle a pesar de ser muy concurrida en días comunes, estaba casi desierta debido a la tormenta, él observó por medio del retrovisor cuando ella salía del restaurante con su bolso en la mano, se dirigía con una sonrisa hacia él, nervioso abrió la puerta del automóvil a toda prisa, a pesar de que estaban unos metros lejos, había en peligros callejón oscuro que los separaba, él había visto como un hombre la seguía y se aproximaba a ella…

-Al callejón preciosa- le dijo una voz grave al tiempo que el sujeto la empujaba al callejón que estaba cerca.

Sintió en su piel las manos ásperas del mismo, sintió el acero frío de un arma apuntándole en la cabeza, los pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza, ¿qué iba a pasar con ella?

-¿haber que llevas ahí linda?- la voz del hombre sonaba aterradora junto a su oído, sintió como el sujeto le arrebataba el bolso- vaya preciosa, llevas buen dinero aquí, pero creo que el mejo premio eres tú- ella escuchó la vos de él al tiempo que sintió su respiración en su cuello, la mano del hombre sujetaba peligrosamente su cintura y sentía como la empezaba a deslizar hacia sus senos.

-¡Déjala en paz!- la voz de su salvador, sonaba como los ángeles mismos, ella estaba en shock.

-¿Y quien me va a detener?, ¿tú? eres un mocoso estúpido, haber si dejas de hacerte el héroe- el sujeto se alejó de ella y se dirigió contra el joven que lo había interrumpido.

Un golpe se escuchó, alguno de los dos había sido golpeado.

-Maldito chico…-dijo el hombre

Nuevamente otros golpes, ambos estaban forcejeando, ella volteó a ver, el hombre que la había atacado estaba siendo sometido, y su salvador tal cual ángel estaba ganando, finalmente, el hombre quedó en el suelo mojado desangrándose por la nariz, tenía varias heridas en el rostro, al parecer su salvador había ganado.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él una vez el delincuente estaba en el suelo.

Él se dirigió al lugar en donde ella estaba petrificada, dándole la espalda a su enemigo; grave error…

Los ojos de ella observaron a detalle como el sujeto desde el suelo sacaba su arma -¡No!- fue la única palabra que fue capaz de decir.

Uno, dos, tres… fueron los disparos que se escucharon salir del callejón…

-¡No! Por favor… ¡Ichigo tú no, por favor!- fue el grito agónico y lastimero que se escuchó salir de la profunda oscuridad del callejón…

* * *

Solo para aclarar algunas cosillas mas: La información sobre la reencarnación es verídica, o bueno según la internet es así, si hay algunas religiones que basan sus creencias en la reencarnacion del alma, aunque no establece ningún número límite de reencarnaciones, mas bien es hasta que el alma alcance el nivel de "peerfección" que un ser deja de reencarnar, tambien algunos creen que según lo bueno o lo malo que hagas en este mundo así se determinará el siguiente ser en el que vas a reencarnar, es lo que se llama "karma" es la creencia de que si haces bien, te pasaran cosas buenas, y pues finalmente se dice que algunas personas que han alcanzado cierto grado de iluminacion son las personas que pueden recordar quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas, puesto que si un alma "novata" recordara quien o mejor dicho quienes ha sido entraría como que en shock. Si tienen mas dudas, busquen en la web acerca de este tema, pues es muy extenso y muy interesante por cierto

**karla kr**: gracias por tu comentario, claro el cartel de Masaki siempre va a estar ahí.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7**: hola chica como estas? tiempo sin verte, jajaja siempre estoy pendiente del manga, de hecho desde el dia miercoles por la tarde empiezo a revisar en submanga si no hay ya capitulo nuevo.

**Ghost iv:** muchas gracias por tus observaciones, las tomaré en cuenta cuando edite tooodos los fics que tengo, por el momento me enfrasco mas en escribir que en editar, y pues espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**besdlyn.7, Wuakayaka, sunako-chan, RukiaNeechan, ****aLeKuchiki-z**r**: **gracias por su review.

Bueno, me despido de ustedes, un fuerte abrazo a donde quiera que estén, y saben que siempre espero un review suyo, mil gracias a las personas que leen, pero es mas agradable recibir sus opiniones, ha y antes de que se me olvide, el 12 de este mes es mi cumple (21 tristemente, jaja noo para nada, muy feliz!) asi que espero recibir muchos abrazos, y sí acepto regalos jajaja, cuidence mucho! éxitos en todo lo que se prpongan! nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
